Fallen from Grace
by OpheliaxEternal
Summary: Loki falls to Earth after the fiasco on Asgard and meets a mortal who he promptly tries to kill but cannot. Madness ensures as Loki schemes to get his way. Rated M. Written Post Thor but Pre-Avengers. NOT a Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Simply had to write this. I've found some good Loki/OC stories out there, but let me tell you, not nearly enough! Please enjoy, feel free to review!

This is written after the events of the movie Thor which I have not seen. I fell in love with Avenger's Loki and read up on Thor and wrote this literally from the point that Loki fell from Asgard.

A/N: I gave Loki a lot of different powers I read that he had, like shape shifting and being able to move things with his mind. I know some of them weren't in the movies but The God Loki had them so that was my basis. Anything you see I do wrong please feel free to bring it to my attention because I haven't actually seen Thor, I just fell in love with Loki from Avengers!

LOKI IN SPACE:

Loki was floating, he knew that much. There was no time, there was no place. He was alone in a black abyss. The stars twinkled mockingly as he passed them. They had their own home in the sky, the glared at him ruefully. He burned from the inside out as the deep cold belly of space curled around him, threatening to engulf him. He seared with an aching desire for revenge, for glory, he hungered for it.

Hours passed, maybe even days or weeks. Time held no place here. Loki did not know how long he drifted in the abysmal darkness. Who knew how long he could survive like this?

He drifted onwards.

His mind was dull and sluggish, lingering over his ruined plans. When he sought to sit upon a castle in the sky this was not what he had in mind. He looked again at the stars and he envied them. They had their place, they were eternal, they would stay there forever until their light burned out and then they would blaze across the heavens.

_Where do I belong? _He mused silently to himself. _Where is my place in this world?_

And the overwhelming desire for an answer struck him so deeply inside that he wanted to weep, for he did not know.

Loki's thoughts ran deep and dark, as he pondered over where was his place in this world. Suddenly the blackness began to spin around him.

_Is this death?_

The world raced around him and the darkness overtook him. Loki was helpless against it, but even if he weren't he doubted he would have done much to stop it. He succumbed to a daze as he began crashing down, being pulled towards something. All of a sudden a blazing wave of heat engulfed the frost giant and he felt himself weakening.

_Let this be it then,_ he thought bitterly. The heat was intense and he felt as though he were being zapped with tiny electrodes as it overcame him. The world spun on and he closed his eyes to its weary ways.

Earth

The first time she saw him it was night time and that might have been why she didn't immediately get frightened of him. She hadn't known it at the time, she hadn't had any reason to think if, but if she could have seen him in the light of day she would have run. If she could have seen the weird getup he was in and taken in all the teeny tiny details about him that clearly made him not of this world and foreign she would have realized how much danger she was in just by looking at him.

He was tall, not overwhelmingly so but taller than her; when she stood next to him she found herself eye level with his chest and had to look up to see his face properly.

That night, after he "landed" (she guessed that would be the proper way to describe it) she had been the one to approach him. She still wished she hadn't.

He was white, she could see that even in the dark and she could tell he was wearing some weird costume. It almost looked like a leather shell and then a green and black leather duster that went down to his feet, but she couldn't see well… was he in a trench coat?

He was on his back and she could see the smoke coming off of him, she could see the blackened ground under him. It looked like he had quite literally smoked the earth…

She was too nervous to speak and almost too scared to breath but some kind of internal lever was pushing her forward. Her sneakers crunched softly on the dry crusted ground beneath her feet and she approached cautiously. Something in the back of her mind was going off… hadn't she read somewhere that this had happened recently? She knew that a man had appeared on Earth just like this, crashing to the surface. She remembered reading that there was a big commotion over it not too long ago and that some scientist or something and her team had come across some big burly guy who claimed to be a God. Then days after his arrival something else came, something dangerous. She remembered reading about people being injured in an attack and the so called God saving them and others had come down from the sky with him. The details of the story were hazy and her mind was racing, she couldn't remember everything only that they had all come from the same place and that some of them were good and some of them were bad… so which one was this guy? Her heart raced in her chest, it was beating her up from the inside.

In one swift motion it struck her like a ton of bricks that she was alone out here, by herself and that he could kill her and no one would know.

She had crept up to his prone form but she had come as far as she was willing to go. He was laid out with his legs bent, and his eyes closed. Small ringlets of steam and smoke rose off of him, and off of the ground under him. If not for those it would have appeared he was sleeping.

She bit her lip in sheer indecision. Was his hair black or just burnt?

_Fifty percent chance he's good, _she thought sourly.

Amedea took another step forward and it was the magical step apparently.

Piercing green eyes shot open, their gaze forced upwards. Amedea didn't know it at the time but he possessed the most startling set of emerald eyes she had ever seen. At the time, in the darkness, he had just scared the hell out of her. All at once this unanimated figure came to life. His lean back arched off of the scorched Earth and he gasped for breath shuddering low in his lungs. His lifeless limbs awakened and his limp fingers clawed the Earth trying to find some sort of grip in the dry, burnt dirt.

She was too close, she needed to run. If he was friendly she didn't know, she kind of doubted it by now.

Emerald green eyes turned on her and her heart stopped. His face, which moments ago had been motionless turned to one of surprise. She thought she had more time, she thought a landing like that would leave someone wobbly on their feet.

She was wrong.

He sprang to life all at once, collecting himself. His body lifted from the ground as if it were being controlled by some other force. At first she thought he was floating and he did indeed dangle in the air for a moment before setting himself down on the ground gingerly. He looked her over and his face of surprise turned into a sneer.

A single, white pale hand came up from his side and he reached out toward her, she flew forward. She was so utterly terrified she forgot to scream.

She thought she was going to fly into him but he stopped her once she was barley a foot away.

"Sniveling cur," He hissed at her, "what land is this?"

She looked at him, this was the first time she so his eyes. They shined in his head, large and deep. It soothed her enough to answer.

"Earth."

He made a nose of disgust mostly to himself and the invisible force that was holding her released her so suddenly that she fell backwards onto her backside.

He seemed really angry. She wanted so badly to run but she just couldn't move.

He screamed up at the sky enraged, shrieking almost. Her heart scurried out of her chest and buried itself deep in her stomach, somewhere behind her spleen.

In one furious motion he turned back to her, the gravel crunching under his boots. He came towards her.

"How did I come to be here?"

Her eyebrows crinkled. How the hell did she know?

"Do you not know?... Can you speak odious welch!"

"I don't know!" She snapped slightly he was scaring her and she was rapidly establishing that he was not friendly.

He hissed at her. In her nervousness she began to ramble.

"You fell from the sky, I was out here, reading on my porch and you literally just fell out!"

All Loki knew was that he wasn't dead. All he knew was that someone or something had brought him here and he didn't care for it at all.

He took in his surroundings. Had this been what it had been like for Thor? Loki realized he rarely got anything he ever asked for. He asked for death and for some reason he was given Midgard instead.

"Disgusting."

He sneered at no one and everything all at once.

What good was a world of Midgardians… he should kill them. Kill her. Why was he always denied everything he wanted?

In a thoughtless and furious move Loki summoned a ball of pure energy into his palms. He looked down at the woman on the Earth. He wanted to snub her out and forget about her. How dare she spy on him, a God, while he lay indisposed. She had seen him when he was vulnerable and for this he would destroy her. He wanted to feel the power of being in control once more and with this in mind he released the ball aimed at her.

Amedea saw his face of anger and disgust, she saw the ball of blinding light form in his hand and she didn't think it was a welcome present.

In that last moment as the ball grew larger as it came at her all she could think about was that she should of stayed in the house.

The ball came at her and instinctively she threw her arms over her head and turned away from it, expecting death.

The ball came at her and Loki watched in mild amazement as it sizzled harmlessly out of existence mere moments before it made contact with its target.

The girl saw none of this. She had seemed scared had she done this?

Loki fired at her again, and again the ball fizzled away to nothing before it reached her. He fired two more balls at her, one after the other and again they disappeared.

"What are you?"

He stomped toward her and the girl uncovered her eyes realizing she was unharmed. Had he changed his mind?

He came up directly towards her and the invisible force which he had controlled her with before took hold of her again. Instantly she off of the ground and this time he brought her even closer.

"Tell me what you are!"

"I'm Amedea! I live here!"

Loki's hand summoned another energy ball and this time, as the girl floated helplessly in front of him, he brought up his hand directly to her face, seeking to disfigure her.

She squirmed in his invisible grasp trying to escape. She could literally smell the heat coming off of his hand she wanted desperately to wake up in her bed, or to be anywhere else but a nagging pit in the bottom of her stomach told her this was all real and this man…God… evil thing meant to hurt her.

Loki could see the fear written clearly on her face and for a reason he couldn't quite connect with he felt pity for her. Nevertheless he must know why he could not harm a mere Midgardian. He brought the ball to her face and watched again in muted amazement as it extinguished itself before he could do her any real harm. The girl for her part looked equally amazed.

"A-a-are you doing that?"

"Does it look like I'm doing it!" He seethed.

Loki had had enough, he dropped her harshly to the ground with a resounding thud, with a grunt of disgust Loki launched himself into the sky and took off leaving the bewildered girl on the ground.

He must get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're all enjoying it. I'm taking my time with this because I want to be able to really capture Loki. I saw Avengers for a second time last night and I've been watching youtube clips of Loki in Thor. I think I'm going to be unable to see the movie because clearly it'll be heartbreaking for me when he goes cray cray.

Enjoy! Review any discrepancies or praise! ; )

* * *

Chapter Two

Loki launched himself into the air. His spirits lifted for the first time in Odin only knew how long. He was propelled higher and higher by his own will and if felt glorious. The riotous wind coursed over his body, whipping at his face. To him it was an unspoken challenge and it felt heavenly to be in control like this.

Then he frowned.

Why hadn't he been able to kill the girl? Was he so weak from his time in space? Did this planet have that effect on him?

Loki had soared high in the air and began to move forward, away from his crash sight. He saw the lights of what he could only presume to be a vast city twinkling in the distance and on he flew.

All of sudden without preamble Loki began to fall to Earth. It was quite a shock to the God as he suddenly descended just as low as he had risen.

Amedea was panting on the ground as if she'd run a marathon. She didn't know who she had to thank for saving her but she knew someone somewhere had protected her. That little ball thingy should have done her in and somehow it hadn't. She sat on the hard ground trying to conquer her shaking limbs, which rattled dangerously.

All of sudden she saw Loki start to plummet to Earth….again.

"Oh please, not again…."

Her lip placed itself between her teeth of its own accord and the relief which had literally washed over her in fresh, warm waves began to evaporate entirely.

_**BOOM**_

Loki hit the Earth in the patch of ground right next to his original landing sight. The ground was already sufficiently dried from his fiery entrance and a cloud of dust rose into the air.

Amedea got up this time. She needed to be ready to run if this guy got any ideas again.

Just like before Loki rose with a screech of indignation, cursing in some ancient tongue that Amedea had never heard before.

Once more he turned blazing emerald eyes on her.

"WHAT DEVILRY IS THIS!"

Amedea once again stood stock still as Loki's gaze bore down on her.

Loki realized as he stood there, his eyes boring into her skull that she had no idea what was happen. His fair features twisted into a look of revulsion.

_No, no how could she know. She is just a simple Midgardian. _

Despite knowing this a growl reached the surface of his throat and he released it.

What was his purpose here? Who was the girl?

A small silence stretched out between the unlikely pair.

Finally out of total frustration Loki released three energy balls in rapid succession, one right after the other. They hit the distant ground and smoke rose up from the burnt earth.

Amedea jumped at the loud nose making a small sound of shock. She watched as the Earth melted under the heat of his power. She was in awe, for about a minute and a half. Then she was angry. He was going to do that to her?

Anger overtook her. Her one constant flaw and she planted her feet more firmly in the soft Earth and turned preparing to face this so called thing.

"Excuse me," she said as she balled her hands into fists at her side.

Loki turned to her, outraged; she dared to address him in so mildly a manner.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Are you actually telling me that you were going to blow me out to kingdom come because I had the misfortune of owning the land that you decided to crash on? That was my ONLY crime, simply being here and for that you were going to KILL ME?"

Loki didn't understand all of the strange talk that left the Midgardian's rambling mouth. He hadn't pissed on anything. He did understand the bit about killing her though.

He smirked at her outrage. Not a rueful or mischievous smirk, but one formed out of malice and dripping with spite.

"What do I care for the life of a mere ant? I am a God amongst your kind and I will do as I see fit."

"Oh you're a God? How's that working out for you lately? Last I looked God's didn't have a problem with things like keeping themselves propelled in the air!"

She sensed she was overstepping some kind of imaginary line but she was too angry to stop. What kind of man tried to kill someone for no reason?

Loki growled low in his throat and once again he punctuated his hatred by sending out a wave of energy balls in rapid succession.

Amedea turned away but all of them fizzled out before they reached her.

Dare she gloat?

"Yeah, I don't think a God would have trouble with that."

This time Loki charged at her.

"AH!"

Amedea saw him coming and screamed and prepared to run away but the God was upon her in moments. She saw one of his hands coming out to strike her and watched in awe as the limb made its way towards her and then flew harmlessly away.

Loki seethed.

He had suspected as much. For whatever reason he could not fathom he had been brought here. Brought to this spot, perhaps even brought to this girl, though he highly doubted it. Something was protecting the girl; something was interfering on any and all attempts that he, Loki the God of Mischief, made to harm her.

Loki felt rolling waves of anger crest over him as he fought to regain control of himself. He turned away from the girl contemplating his options, in doing so he ran the long pale digits of his hand through his raven locks before almost hissing in disappoint. Finally acquiescing to defeat he turned to face the girl.

"We've not been properly introduced. I am Loki, God of Mischief, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose."

The girl herself was still angry and still very much afraid. It was weird having such strong raw emotions such as fear and anger face off inside of you and she felt ready to burst with them. Later on when she replayed this encounter in her mind she would attribute those warring feelings to her snide remarks.

"Glorious purpose?" She couldn't help the dry humor that laced her voice, she was mocking him.

Loki was fighting to stay cordial. The girl could see a quiet tightness covering his face. He was barely containing his rage.

"For what reason I have been sent here, I confess I know not. I know merely that I am here, in your service."

With that he gave a slight half bow.

"Oh do you make a habit of trying to kill all of the people you service?"

Loki ignored her and continued on.

"I suspect my sudden appearance here and my lack of ability to leave all have something to do with you. As such Midgardian I will stay with you until such time that my purpose here is….revealed."

Amedea snorted, "Good luck with that."

"Pray you think of it this way. I may not be able to harm you, loathsome mongrel" Loki added the insult and paused just for affect, "but I am unable to leave here and unable thus far to harm only you. Do you think the same applies to your family and loved ones? For I am eager to put this to the test."

Amedea for her part had never had a good poker face. She was one of those people that if you were a mind reader you didn't have to use that ability on her because her thoughts were genuinely written plainly on her face. Still when Loki threatened her family and friends and she tried to remain calm.

_He'd absolutely do it. He's already tried to kill me six ways from Sunday he'd kill them all._

At that thought Amedea felt a faint shiver of fear passing through her and she needed to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Loki missed no part of it.

"Then we have an accord?" He said showing a smirk that made Amedea feel weak for reasons she didn't feel safe enough to explore.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know why you're here."

Loki's smirk faltered for only a minute.

"I will stay with you until such time as my grand purpose here on Midgard" Loki raised his hands gesturing to their surroundings, "is revealed to me."

Amedea raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Then you'll leave?"

Loki's eerie smirk returned.

"Oh, yes. Swiftly in fact."

The girl shook her head re-thinking her previous statement.

"No, let me reword that. When you figure out," she held her hands up in the air her fingers making imaginary quotation marks and she deepened her voice to sound like him, "you're _**Grand Purpose**_**, **you'll leave me and my family and my friends alone. You won't kill, maim, or murder any of us?"

Loki almost chuckled at the Midgardian. Almost. Her previous mocking of him would not do, but her thoughtfulness at making sure he would not torture or kill her family amused him.

"My, are all mortals this dark minded when they bargain for an arrangement," his smirk never left his mouth.

Amedea didn't falter.

"Do you agree?"

She had the uncanny feeling she was making a deal with the devil and that she was about to be bitten in the ass for it.

"On my honor as a God."

And so it was arranged that Loki God of Mischief would stay with Amedea.

* * *

**Leave a token in the little wooden box **


	3. Chapter 3

The music artist Dido once said in an interview that she started making music because she wanted something to listen to on the radio. In my personal opinion, what I like more about my stories over other Loki/OC stories is that the Loki/OC fun starts right away. I found a lot of stories that you have to wait three or four chapters before they even talk to each other.

Hope this story doesn't disappoint anyone!

Chapter Three

They walked back. Mostly in silence.

Loki took in his surroundings. He was in an open grassy meadow. He felt like he could smell animals, maybe livestock but he saw nothing of the sort. It was a balmy evening out; Loki could tell the planet was in its warm months. The scent of the sun lingered on the foliage and flora of the area.

A sour expression planted itself on Loki's face. How long would he be here? On Midgard…

"Revolting Midgard…." He muttered bitterly to himself.

Amedea was in front of him, he faced her back and his voice reached her ears.

"Earth actually."

"Beg your pardon?" Loki asked after her.

"Yeah, do you?"

She chuckled a little at her own play on words before wordlessly continuing.

Loki grinned devilishly at her back, maybe he would have fun with this one at least.

"You're not as dull as I would expect a mortal woman to be."

"Well, I admit you're not as mighty as I would expect a God to be."

Amedea heard the lie leave her mouth. He was plenty mighty…and intimidating…and scary…and tall… and sexy.

_Yeah really what you should be thinking about. _She chided herself for the turn her thoughts had taken and trudged on thru the tall grass.

She heard the object of her thoughts release a small chuckle behind her back. She turned and glanced at him.

"Mortals are so strange." He shook his head and his hair shook with him making him look impossibly attractive.

Amedea turned away quickly hoping that his allure was just all part of his being a God.

"Lady, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Yeah, well you haven't asked."

She wouldn't let herself be nice to him; he was vile as far as she was concerned. He threatened her family and her- he more than threatened her he actually tried to act on it. She found him attractive, which she hoped was the lure and glamour of his being a God, but she had to hold onto her fear and anger because it was hard to dislike him otherwise.

Amedea turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, coming to a complete stop to face him.

"Forgive me my rudeness, Lady. I have committed grave offenses in my sullen stupor and wish to remedy them. Will you grant me the favor of your name?"

She bit her lip again in indecision. Was this the same guy who had tried blasting her into oblivion less than an hour ago? She had to tell him, right? This wasn't the type of thing she could keep to herself. She didn't know how long he'd be sticking around for. She let out a sigh, releasing her lip with it.

"Amedea."

A delicious grin stole over Loki's face and Amedea knew immediately that she wasn't only attracted to him because he was a God. His lips split into a smirk that seemed almost obscene and his eyes lit up at the gesture.

"Lady Amedea, the honor is mine," said Loki.

He reached for Amedea's limp hand hanging at her side and took it in both of his. He bowed slightly to her and planted a chaste kiss on her hand.

Amedea saw what he meant to do before he did it. In the 21st century it was so weird to see someone actually bend to kiss someone's hand. It was old fashioned and otherworldly. As soon as she saw what he had in mind the whole scene slowed down before her eyes.

She watched mesmerized, her mouth forming a silent O as he bent his body forward slightly. His raven locks fell into his face and he kept his large emerald eyes on her as he kissed her hand. His hands were large and slightly chilled, but it felt marvelous against her skin which was fevered from the dewy summer weather. His lips were soft and fleetingly a question marched across her mind about what his lips would feel like elsewhere… like on her face and on her neck and she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

He released her hand and stood up smirking at her.

_Please, please please please, dear Lord God do not let him know what I just thinking! _

Amedea was a stone throw away from a full blush when a sudden, oppressive wave of confusion slammed over her.

It took her so suddenly that it forced her face into wrinkle of bemusement, and etched her eyebrows into a V shape.

"You touched me?"

Loki had released her hand and was looking down at her, with a blank expression. He said nothing.

"You didn't mean to harm me, so you were able to touch me." Amedea was speaking out loud but she was talking softly, mostly to herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. If Loki hadn't known that he could touch her then she was mad for saying it out loud. As far as she was concerned he could keep his hands to himself on all accounts. Even if he could touch her when he didn't mean to hurt her, like for a fancy handshake, she'd much rather he didn't do it to begin with.

Loki's blank expression clouded with something akin to strong dislike, hatred even, but his face changed too quickly for Amedea to properly identify it.

_Clever little Midgardian aren't you. _

Loki did not actively hate this mortal in particularly, but he did loathe the human race. He felt it was rather fair of him that he hated all humans equally. On Asgard, Loki was an avid reader and had acquired many books throughout his time in the castle. He read of all the realms and as far as Midgard was concerned, he thought of all the nine realms that 'Earth' was the least bit cultured, civilized and had the lowest class of intelligence. Humans murdered each other in droves. They contaminated their own land until it was near inhabitable, stole from each other, raped each other and waged war on one another. They were indeed below him.

The girl shook Loki from his disdainful thoughts of Midgard.

"Did you know?"

Loki had indeed figured that the enchantment that kept him from touching the girl was probably only when she was in danger and he had sought the introduction as a perfect excuse at touching her. He found it to be a mild sign of intelligence that she had connected the pieces, anyone who wasn't a total idiot would of eventually.

"In truth I was not sure, but I am glad of it nevertheless."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Okay, let's get going the house is just up ahead."

Amedea turned around with the intent of forgetting the incident entirely. He wasn't charming, he wasn't good looking. He didn't look like a sex god. Nope, not at all.

They walked on in silence; Loki could see a house standing in the distance. He didn't expect anything grand considering the girls plain clothing and as they got closer it didn't appear as if he would be disappointed.

"Lady Amedea, can you tell me what you call this land?"

"You're in America."

That was all she said, all she gave. She didn't want him to know where they were, if he wasn't familiar enough with the planet to identify it as Earth then she'd be damned if she helped him understand the geography of it. Let him leave as suddenly as he had come, in wonder.

"It sounds similar to your name."

"The first three letters are the same."

They were no longer walking on grass they were on the dirt road that led up to the house now. They walked more until the structure under their feet turned to stone and then to wood as they reached the steps of the house.

The house was a large colonial home with a wraparound porch. It had belonged to Amedea's grandparents and when they had passed, they had left it to her. As she ascended the old creaky wooden steps leading up to the front door Amedea couldn't help a bitter laugh that escaped her.

"Something amuses you?"

Amedea sighed reaching to open up the porch door, which swung open more forcefully than she would have liked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking I came here up to get away from it all."

The house was in an isolated rural area; her grandparents had bought the place after they had retired for peace and quiet. When Amedea was a little girl she would come here with her grandparents and always marveled at the peacefulness of it. When first her grandfather and then her grandmother had passed away they had left a bit in their will about hoping the house would give Amedea peace in the time after their death. She still mourned them and it had been almost ten years now.

Loki entered the home after her. It was large and spacious, he would give her that. Nothing as grand as the halls of Asgard of course, but still he didn't feel hampered in or enclosed. He was standing in a foyer which had nothing on it but a mahogany table, with fresh wild flowers sitting in the middle. They smelled of the sun.

Turing to the left Loki could see a handsome sitting room, with rich leather couches and a stone wall with a fire pit inside. Turning to the right Loki could see a dining room with modest table and chairs. He looked straight ahead and there was a long corridor that led on. Directly next to the corridor was a long column of stairs which he assumed led to the second floor.

"Home sweet home."

"Do I get the grand tour?" Loki quipped.

"Yeah sure, why the hell not."

"So this is the entrance, that's the dining room, but I don't eat in there unless there's a fancy occasion or holiday. That's the living room, and there's a fireplace, and those are the stairs they lead upstairs, which you're never going to go," Amedea laughed at herself nervously before walking on. She was too nervous to look around to see if he was following her but she felt more than heard his heavy booted feet follow her.

"This is the hallway to the back of the house, over there," Amedea pointed to the left, "is the wash room. You can freshen up in there, there's a shower for you."

Amedea walked on to drawing closer to the end of the hallway.

"Over there," she pointed to the right, adjacent from the bathroom, "is the guest room. I've been using it for a second closet but there's a bed in there, which you can stay in."

"Oh I'd rather hoped we'd be roommates."

Amedea turned to give him a harsh stare and his face cracked into an enormous grin.

"I jest I assure you."

"Right, hilarious."

They reached the end of the hallway.

"This is the kitchen, and that's the back door."

The kitchen was moderately large in Loki's opinion. Wooden cabinets, a few Midgardian contraptions he didn't recognize, nor cared to. A small porch door, like the one in the front of the house, leading out of the dwelling. Loki tried to remember, he thought he had seen homes like this in books on Asgard, written about Earth. It was very typical he thought.

They left the hallway and came to the foyer once again and once again, Amedea's lip jumped between her teeth. She rolled the flesh between her teeth in indecision.

_What happens next?_

Loki answered her out loud.

"What's next, then?"

"I was going to ask you that," Amedea revealed.

"Does that conclude the tour? I'd rather hoped to see the second floor at least. What's up there?"

Loki walked to the bottom step and laid his hand gracefully on the banister.

_God even when he moves he's graceful and sinful._

"You won't be going upstairs. Ever. It's the master bedroom, another bathroom- which is mine alone- and a few closets."

Amedea didn't think he needed to know there were other bedrooms on the second floor. She didn't want him getting any ideas. It was going to be hard enough for her to sleep with him in the house, but on the same floor as her? Across the way? Listening to her? No, no no. No thank you.

Amedea took the initiative, coming to stand in front of him on the bottom step. She balanced herself between the wall and the banister.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom, in case you want a bath before bed," she stated.

Loki raised his eyebrows at that and she continued flustered.

"And the sheets on the bed in the guest room are clean, because no one's ever used them! I'm going up to bed now and I would really appreciate it if you could avoid burning down the house while I slept."

Another wild smirk broke out across Loki's face and he leaned into her, closer than she deemed strictly necessary.

"Oh but you do give me ideas."

Amedea's lips became straight and she nodded her head.

"Right, that's great. G'night Loki."

"Goodnight Lady Amedea."

She ran up two stairs before coming back down again.

"Just…Amedea, okay? No Lady… it's not the …custom here."

Loki nodded but frowned and she went upstairs.

He heard a bedroom door closing upstairs and he sighed. He supposed it could be worse, no one had tried to take him hostage. The girl seemed mild enough, manageable even. He wouldn't have regretted killing her but he wasn't outraged that he couldn't.

He walked thru each room, giving it his undivided attention. He saw the guest room, which was far too overcrowded for his liking. There were clothes strewn all about, some were nice but others were messily arranged and some were on the floor.

A headache brewed inside him almost instantly at the thought of this being a permanent stay. The bed was blessedly clear and though Loki knew he would get no sleep that night he lay down over the fully made bed and shut his eyes. Willing his head to stop its wretched pounding. How was he ever going to live on Midgard?

Amedea made quick work of changing for bed. She made sure the door was locked before tearing off her shirt and jeans. She kicked her shoes off and got into a pair of long pajama pants and a tank top. She sat on her bed and reached for her laptop, pressing the power button. The machined sprang to life and she instantly hit the Google toolbar and typed in one word.

L-o-k-i

Her eyes popped in wonder and she submerged herself in her reading for the night.

Leave a review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hope everyone had a good MDW! Loved my time off! From now on I'm going to separate their point of views with *%$^*%$^*%$^*%$^ this little pattern just to make it less confusing but usually I'll just be switching back and forth and it's all third person anyway. As always _This _means it's unspoken words and I don't own anything and do this just for fun ; )

Loki did not sleep. He had no need for it, and never had. He was a God of Asgard, a Prince of the realm. Simply put it was beneath him and he would not waste time on it. It still felt good to have a soft cushioning behind him though, even though this bed was nowhere near as magnificent as Loki's bed on Asgard. It felt good to rest on a soft surface and allow himself to relax…relax as much as one could on Midgard.

Loki rested fully clothed on the fully made bed; he had no desire to touch the sheets. His bed on Asgard had been lined with green silk sheets…he highly doubted he would find anything of the like under this bedspread.

He sighed, resigned. He must figure out his purpose here, he had no idea how to go about it. He knew some kind of force had rippled thru his body before he had been sent to Midgard. Something had propelled him here; something had directed him here intentionally, but why? Of all the realms in the Universe, of all the planets and people why this one? What was he doing here? And what of that annoying girl!

Loki supposed he had to deal with the unfortunate fact that he was going to have to show some kind of civility to her. In Asgard Loki never wanted for anything. All of his needs were well attended to… such was the life of a prince. Now there was this girl, a person that he himself had tried to physically harm several times in rapid succession, and to that end she had welcomed him into her home. Had given him a room, food and even a bathroom for his own personal use and left him alone to his own devices.

_Only a Midgardian would be so stupid. _

Loki may not have been able to kill the girl directly but he was creative enough to come up with some alternatives. He could blow up the house while she slept, or place a poison serpent in her bed, or poison her food for that matter…a list of ideas rattled off through his mind and it gave Loki a strange peace to think that he could do all of these things. She held no power over him, she was not special. She was not beyond his reach. If he needed to, truly needed to, he could dispense with her.

*%$^*%$^*%$^*%$^

Amedea's head raced. It was nearly 3 am and she had been reading for hours. Too many tales to count, stories of Loki transforming into a steed, of serpent poison dripping over his mouth, did he have a scar there now? She hadn't noticed…

The myths didn't mention Loki being Odin's son but just another God.

_I suppose it can't all be 100% true. I wonder if I should ask him about any of this? Maybe not…_

She simply felt too buzzed to summon sleep. She had slept in this room maybe a million times and this place had always comforted her and soothed her. As she sat there now she realized something felt so different about the old house she had come to love. She felt as though the house was humming with the energy that the God pulsated. It was in the walls and the wood work and it was all bouncing off of her and keeping her mind from shutting down. She sat on her bed trying to make sense of it all.

_Your name is Amedea. You live here. A man fell from the sky into the ground. He popped up like a daisy with no problem. He's sleeping it off in your guest room._

Rationalizing wasn't the answer…maybe alcohol? Then again she didn't want to drink; she wanted to be alert around him. Amedea debated for a few minutes before deciding that she wanted to get up and actually get a drink. Maybe a glass of wine would help get her to bed…

Creeping downstairs the house was as she had left it. Most of the lights were still on, which wasn't the custom, but she didn't want Loki wondering around in the dark.

_Why not, the man can obviously take care of himself. _

She reached the bottom of the stairs and cautiously looked around. The lights in the dining room and the living room were both off and she could see that the hallway and kitchen lights were on. She made her way down the long corridor that led to the kitchen, subconsciously wishing she didn't have to pass Loki's room to do it.

The bathroom was dark and appeared untouched since the last time she had left it. She ventured a gaze over at Loki's room and the door was wide open. The god was sitting on the bed starring at her unabashed. Great.

Amedea kept up eye contact as she walked and turned quickly away when she realized he had no intention of doing so. She reached the kitchen and went about looking for a bottle of wine. She usually only came here for mini-breaks and holidays, so she didn't know what she had but she was sure there was at least one forgotten bottle lying around. Footstep echoing down the hall told her that she wasn't alone.

"May I join you?"

She felt herself tense up at the sound of his voice.

_No, you're the reason I'm down here._

She chided herself at her thoughts, no need to be rude.

She plastered a very, very tight and equally fake smile on her mouth before turning around and nodding.

"Of course."

_You can do anything you want. Like try to kill me, and shack up in my house and now we're going to drink wine together because this is just the best day ever!_

Amedea didn't say anything after that and resumed her search for alcohol…any alcohol…all the alcohol she could find.

"Are you not tired my Lady?"

_Tired of you._

She sighed, having an half sided angry conversation in her head wasn't going to make things anymore pleasant during this little arrangement.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping, today was a little scary for me.

She resisted a shudder as she saw Loki in her mind, enraged and screaming at the sky. Hands full of blue flame aimed at her…coming for her.

Whether she gave something away in her stance or face or whether he could just sense her fear Loki seemed to know exactly what she was referring to.

She heard him begin to speak behind her.

$^*%$^*%$$^*%$^*%$$^*%$^*%$

Loki was ever vigilant watching the girl. When she had first descended the stairs he had been mildly surprised. He knew Midgardians devoted eight hours of their time to regeneration purposes. They needed sleep to function or they would die. So how was this meek girl able to walk around still? Was this not their normal sleeping time? Did they not do as they did on Asgard? They had encountered each other hours ago and he had heard no stirrings coming from her bedroom.

Loki had also been surprised at her nightly attire. She knew he was in the house; did the human seek to seduce him? Many a Lady of Asgard and many women of court had come to him in an attempt at striking his fancy. They had all hoped he would take them to his bed and on some occasions he indeed had. What he did not understand was why her thoughts showed no sign of that being her intention. Why else would she dress so exposed? Her shirt was merely two straps and a piece of thin cloth. He could see her midsection and when her back was to him he could see the small expanse of skin peeking out just below her spine, beckoning him. Was this the Midgardian dress? No wonder their planet was severely over populated. Their everyday dress was designed specifically for rutting.

Loki's musings were disturbed by the mention of the girl being too scared to sleep. He supposed it wasn't every day that a God tried to personally kill you. Although he would not deny the sliver of thrill that swept over him when she admitted her fear of him; he as after all very imitating.

Nevertheless he would remedy the situation. Loki did not care what this girl thought or felt but he was sure she was connected to his being here and therefore she possibly had something to do with his leaving. He would make amends and the girl would be none the wiser for it. Loki was after all the silver tongued God.

"Falling from the sky was an ordeal for me as well. When I woke I knew not where and I did not think of the ramifications of my actions. I knew you not to be friend or foe and I struck our accordingly."

She whirled on him then, catching both of them by surprise.

"You couldn't see how scared I was? You couldn't see I wasn't any kind of threat to you? Or did that not matter because Ants are so easy to come by?"

The words came from an angry place but their tone hinted that the Amedea felt almost hurt.

Loki the ever graceful king of Lies gave nothing away with his facial expression and remained stoic. After a beat he nodded his head forward in acknowledgement of what she had said.

"I was threatened because I could not harm you. I knew not what your intentions were. I was…." He paused as if he could not identify the word he wanted to say, finally he looked up again and clarified, "mistaken, it would appear."

A word rung out inside of Amedea's mind and Loki heard it echoing inside his own.

_Liar._

The girl said nothing else and turned back to her task. Loki knew she was right not to believe him. He was lying, lying came easily to him. He found it was the simplest thing in the world to create stories, motives, to even conjure different facial expressions to go along with his ploy. He loved to lie, and reveled in the feeling of achievement which rippled through him after every successful wile he wove. He was a trickster at heart, Loki God of Lies and maker of mischief.

Loki watched as the girl went through different cabinets trying to find the object of her desires. He heard clanking and clattering and surveyed the room in the meantime.

A simple place with cubbies carved out of sturdy wood, the smell of grease and Midgardian food lingered in the air. The walls were spotted with patches of peeling wallpaper and to the side stood a simple table and chairs. Loki contemplated sitting in one of them but they did not seem sturdy to his eyes.

The clinking of glasses brought Loki's eyes back to the girl. She turned around with two wine goblets made out of glass. On Asgard those cups would have been heavy bronze with encrusted jewels… but the girls glasses were flimsy in comparison and made of crystal.

"Do you drink red?"

Loki refrained from smirking. Maybe the girl was trying to seduce him, first her scantily dressed frame paraded around in front of him and now the offer of wine. He was a strange man, alone with her inside of her home. She had no suitors or father living in the home to speak for her. What was she after?

"Actually, I prefer white."

Loki flicked his hand and the bottle Amedea was holding instantly changed to a white Sauvignon Blanc.

Unaware of the change Amedea turned back and began speaking.

"So do I but unfortunately all we have is Re-

Sitting on the counter in front of Amedea was a White bottle of her favorite vintage Sauvignon.

The words she had read came pounding into her awareness almost immediately.

_The most gifted sorcerer in all of Asgard._

She turned back to him in shock.

"You changed it?" Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

His reply was a simple smirk and he took a step forward. Instinctively she took a step back.

Loki's brow furrowed as he stepped forward.

_You brazenly bare your chest to me and offer me wine but you retreat when I advance, why do you do this?_

"You have my honor as a God I will not harm you Lady."

Amedea licked dry lips.

"I've read of your honor Loki, it isn't supposed to mean that much."

"Ah, and where have you been reading of me my Lady?"

It didn't shock Loki that there were books here with the History of Asgard, similar books about Midgard existed on Asgard and Loki had familiarized himself with enough Pagan religions to know of their tales.

"Google."

_Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, tricky tricksteron. _

Once again Loki's brow furrowed.

"I know not of this Google, but you mustn't listen to them. They speak only evils of me if they insult my word. I have been bound by it and would not betray it."

Amedea could understand why he was the God of lies. He was so believable, so earnest, his face was the picture of honesty.

_Too bad you're dressed in armor that's literally covered with snakes! It's the universal sign of danger and lying!_

"Let's just drink the wine, okay?"

There was only so much she could handle in one day.

"Of course."

With that the glasses and the newly transfigured bottle levitated off of the counter and came to sit on the kitchen table. The cork undid itself with a resounding pop and the already floating bottle tilted in the air and filled first one glass and then the other. Amedea watched with wide eyes and closed mouth, looking from Loki to the bottle and then back again. Loki contained his focus to the task at hand but kept a satisfied smirk painted on his face and met Amedea's eyes only once when she turned to him.

The bottle's task complete, it floated gently and soundlessly to the table. With a sound of furniture moving on wood two chairs popped out simultaneously from the table and tilted outward beckoning for someone to sit on them.

Amedea looked back at Loki one final time who lifted his arm and gestured to the table.

"Please ladies first."

Without a word Amedea walked to the table and sat.

_Yes, let's drink the wine. It'll be a great chaser for the Vodka shots I'm about to start doing. _

And then the God joined her for the devils drink.

Hope you like it so far! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Mrs Scarlett ,DiaDeLosMuertos AND Ziggygirl! Special thanks to ziggygirl for being the first to break the ice! Thanks for your bravery!


	5. Chapter 5

First off, thank you to XxThe MessengerxX, BreathlessWind, snowspell, Ziggygirl (again) NoMarcy 5 and Lady Grimm! On 5/29 I posted chapter 4 and I got 551 hits on it in one day- now I'm overwhelmed by that number if it's at all accurate, BUT I really live for reviews. They just have a way of pushing you on that makes it all worthwhile, so thank you for your kindness! I'm glad we have stats or I'd never know how many people were reading this story!

It's so hard for me to write these chapters because I already have the middle section of the story completely written out and It's so weird going back to the beginning when you're right in the thick of it with the plot.

As always I own nothing and do this strictly for fun- enjoy!

* * *

The wine was chilled and Amedea guessed that was part of the enchantment since she'd found this in the cupboard. She swished it through her mouth and swallowed slowly trying to savor it. Loki wasn't drinking his as slowly as she was, he seemed to be downing glass after glass but Amedea noticed the bottle was still very full. More magic? Sure why not.

Amedea broke the silence.

"Can you tell me about Asgard?"

As soon as Amedea mentioned Asgard she saw Loki's face become clouded. His eyes misted over and she could see he was picturing a faraway place that she could scantily imagine.

"Asgard is a place of great beauty and peace. Life courses through every fiber of every being and the Golden castle of a King sits upon a glorious mountain; the sea and sky are alight with glory and grandeur. When in Asgard you want for nothing…" Loki's eyes become focused rather suddenly and he looked around the kitchen, fixing an intense frown on his face.

"It is nothing like Midgard."

"Mi-Earth, call it Earth. Earth is beautiful too Loki."

She ignored his snort and continued. Maybe the wine was affecting him; he hadn't seemed like much of a snorter before.

"You just need to know where to look."

Loki scoffed before continuing bitterly.

"Everything about Earth is different. From the sea to the sky this is a foreign realm to me; even your sun and moon provide me no solace. Even your wine is weak."

With that he downed the rest of his third glass. Amedea was still on her first.

"The wine on Asgard is stronger?"

"Oh I should say so. This is but water to my lips and I find myself thirsting for the sweet nectar of Asgard. If you were to drink of our wine you would know true inhibition of the senses."

_God he's so intense._

"Right! IS this your first trip to Earth?"

"No, I have visited this realm one other time."

Amedea sat forward expectantly waiting to hear about that adventure but details did not come.

"Do you have any plans? To figure out what to do now?"

Very much to her surprise Loki let out a laugh that echoed off the walls.

"Not since we last spoke of it, I'm afraid. You'll have to be a little more patient than that my Lady."

She smiled back before she could stop herself and their smiling eyes met. She looked away first.

_I will not like him! Bad Amedea, evil snake covered God._

Amedea felt her cheeks flush and instantly blamed the wine for it. She stole a glance at him through hooded lashes and saw that he sat very relaxed in his chair, with his long legs bent out in front of him and one impossibly long arm bent at the elbow, leaning on the table. His slender, pale fingers idly circled the top of the glass that housed his wine in a slow and deliberate manner and Amedea found herself transfixed.

The acute heat of Loki's gaze snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down all too quickly, playing perfectly the part of the guilty voyeur. In her embarrassment Amedea downed the rest of her glass in order to avoid making eye contact for as long as possible.

_Ugh, why did he have to catch me staring! _

Loki began to speak in a long, velvety drawl that made his accent sound impossibly crisp.

"You know on Asgard snakes are a sign of my many powers as a Sorcerer. The serpent is depicted in many ancient texts which speak of powerful magic from days of old."

Amedea was having a hard time concentrating. In that moment Loki's words tickled her skin and gave her goose bumps. In front of her Loki loomed sensual and eccentric, so out of place in her humdrum kitchen. The wine danced blessedly around her already addled brain; her mind was foggy with the want for sleep and a slow swell lust settled over her.

For her part she was enjoying the sensations the God was bringing out in her. How long had it been since her stomach had quivered in anticipation like this? Very suddenly she wanted more out of this scenario than a conversation and it scared her how quickly those feelings had come.

Something wasn't quite right though. Amedea reached to pour herself another glass, being careful not to spill it. She was surprised at how much difficulty she was having. Something was nagging on her subconscious; gnawing at her. She was missing some crucial piece of the puzzle. What was it?

Then very slowly as the mists of her mind began to clear, Loki's words started to come back to her.

"_Snakes are a sign of my power."_

Moving with a speed she didn't know she possessed Amedea clumsily leaped to her feet. In her haste she knocked over both her wine glass and her chair. The sound of her exhalation filled the room as she gasped and panted. As she stood there the room lurched and tilted beneath her feet. Why was she so dizzy? She gripped the back of the other kitchen chair as she tried to compose herself.

^&%$%&&*$#%^$^&%$%&&*$#%^$^&%$%&&*$#%^$\

Loki knew that the wine had begun to affect the girl. In his desire to feel less homesick Loki may have strengthened the potency of the brew. Amedea was having a hard time holding her head up and was staring openly unabashed at him. He knew that if he initiated anything the girl would come willingly into his arms. He had no need of bedding _any_ Midgardian women but it pleased him to know she desired it. It was one more thing he could lord over her.

When he heard her admonish his attire for its serpent like design he began to become angry. The sign of the snake signified his wit and cunning. It declared him gifted in the magical arts as well as potions and spells. To think that she could not trust him merely because of his attire was folly…she should not trust him for much more than that.

In her clearly inebriated state Loki was speechless when the girl jumped up as if she had been bitten. He would not have thought she would have connected the pieces in her current condition, but she had.

Between her ragged breaths she began to speak.

"I never asked you about your clothing!"

"You asked of Asgard and I was telling you of why I wear this," he gestured towards himself, "I was merely making conversation."

Amedea put her hand on her head. She was hot, really hot. She made her way over to the sink with the intent of splashing water on her face.

"Oh god you're lying! What was in the wine?"

This one Loki could answer honestly.

"Nothing but wine, I may have amplified some of the more subtle flavors of the drink. This is truer in form to the wine of Asgard. Still nowhere near its potency though."

Amedea felt her fevered skin cooling down as she splashed water on her face and neck. She was relieved that Loki stayed seated and didn't approach her. She splashed her cheeks and caressed her neck, before taking some water between her lips and spitting it out again.

Drying her face with toweling she turned back to him with an accusatory glare.

"You read minds too."

It wasn't a question. She knew he must have, how else could he have known what she was thinking.

_You dirty, rotten rat bastard son of a bitch._

Loki hissed in a breath between his teeth but his face remained passive as he spoke.

"Take care what you say, such language is unbefitting for a Lady."

"I didn't say anything!" She ground out.

She threw her toweling in the general direction of the trash bin as she stormed out of the kitchen.

She took the stairs two at a time before arriving at her bedroom door and slamming it shut. The frame of the door shook with the force of her efforts and she threw herself down on the bed. Crushing her face into her pillow she let out a noise of aggravation that was somewhere between a groan and a scream. Her pillow muffled the sound and within a few moments she drifted into a restless sleep.

Her body zigged and zagged violently over her bed as she slept. Her mind was overcome with nightmares. Images filled her mind of Loki killing her friends and her family. He was levitating her in the air and then dropping her off a cliff, or putting her in a field and then promptly starting a fire.

"No more snakes, agoo bah hoo!"

Amedea muttered darkly in her sleep and Loki could not understand all of the words she uttered. He had a feeling he was the snake though and he grinned broadly in the dark. When Amedea began to violently twist and turn about Loki feared she might wake and he moved his hand over her prone form, waving it around. Immediately the girl stilled as the God used magic to sooth her fear scrambled brain. The girl was of no use to him if she was worked up in a frenzy all the time.

Loki smirked darkly to himself.

_Who says I am not a merciful God? _

Then he vanished out of the room.

* * *

If you feel so inclined please feel free to leave a token in the little wooden box.


	6. Chapter 6

I am having so much fun writing this story! I've been writing so much that I actually gave myself a headache! This chapter is a little longer than usual but it's also the chapter that we start to see some action ; )

Also to my darling reviewers I want to give a special thanks to the following:

Shadowdog85, JenDarknight, Ziggygirl, Snowspell, MistressMurchadh, NoMary5, Silentnightscream, mbhgfdsfghjklj.

**Silentnightscream:** Yes it's going to be more than five chapters but I love that you're enjoying it so far!

**Shadowdog85:** There are definitely other Good stories out there that are Loki/OC but to be honest, in my opinion, they are few and far between. I really wrote this story because I was sick of reading the SAME story over and over again. Every Fic they had Loki being this sniveling do gooder and the same OC who was kind and gentle and there to sooth his soul. This isn't my understanding of his character and I wanted to write a FIC that really represented the villain in him. I think there are some good ones out there but they never wowed me enough for me to commit them to memory. Keep searching and I'm sure you'll find them!

* * *

Amedea was hot, the sunlight bathed in from the open window making her room stuffy and unbearable. She opened her mouth experimentally and felt her cotton wad tongue flop uselessly in her mouth.

What time was it?

She cautiously cracked one eye open and the fiery light of day burned her retina. She searched quickly for the bedside table and was surprised to see she had actually woken up before noon.

10:35 am blared at her in harsh red letters.

She sighed and heaved herself out of her sanctuary of pillows. Maybe she would feel better after a shower.

Under the hot spray of the shower head she ran over yesterday's events in her mind. Loki had admitted he could read her mind, Loki had gotten her drunk…Loki was real. Part of her wanted to believe that she had just created yesterday's events by combining too little sleep, too much stress and a hearty helping of alcohol, but she knew better. The house just felt differently with him inside it. Like it was humming with some kind of unspoken energy.

$%# %%%^$%^#

Two things happened at once for the God of mischief that morning. First, he heard the tap running upstairs and wondered if all human inventions were as noisy as 'plumbing' was. Secondly he skimmed Amedea's mind and was not disappointed to hear her thoughts were already centered on him. He didn't think she'd been awake for more than two minutes and satisfaction filled him.

_ I've never seen a bathing Midgardian before. I wonder how similar their anatomy is to ours._

In the name of scientific observation Loki disappeared out of the living room and reappeared, invisible, inside Amedea's bathroom.

The room was clouded in a warm, dewy fog. Loki could see the silhouette of the girl through her ridiculous flower covered shower curtain. Her hair was up from what he could tell and he could see only curves protruding here and there; he couldn't really see any actual details.

He watched for a few long minutes as the girl bathed herself. He couldn't see what she was using but he could make out some sort of puffy shape; possibly some sort of sponge. He watched as she reached her arm to her head and pulled down her hair. It cascaded in waves around her shoulders and she stepped directly under the spray of the shower.

_ She appears to look just like a Lady of Asgard._

Loki watched as the girl rinsed carefully, her hair was long. She had two bottles of cleansing liquid which she massaged through her hair before ringing it out under the mist of the water. Loki enjoyed watching her actions, they were simple and it calmed him to be doing something as ordinary as this. As she rinsed the last of the soap from her frame Loki felt a type of tingling in his gut.

After his fall from Asgard Loki had been consumed with thoughts of vengeance and death. Now, as he sat there spying on the girl he felt something almost akin to arousal.

The idea that he, Loki, would ever be attracted to some dull minded Midgardian was beyond reason. He knew he was feeling this way only because it tickled his senses to be up to his old tricks again.

To be sitting here, unseen by her, to see her naked form against her wishes. It was at his command that he had appeared here and his supremacy allowed him to go unnoticed. He had the power to do so anytime he pleased and as such he would utilize that power as he deemed fit. It was the heady feeling of power, Loki reasoned, which excited him most. Not the naked Midgardian with the sponge.

Loki heard the water stop with an unforgivable groan and wondered if all houses sounded like this one did.

Loki was about to exit the room. He had a feeling that if he were to beckon to the girl she would be inclined to lay with him. He would wait until she willingly disrobed in front of him. He would hold the might of that moment in his hands, when she came to his bed hungry for him and in that moment he would deny her, for she was Midgardian and beneath him.

Loki turned his back and began to transport himself to her living room.

Upon entering the room he originally left Loki heard a loud, startling crash from the upstairs.

^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%

Amedea turned off the shower with a pang of regret. The spray felt heavenly and her overly tense muscles had actually relaxed for the first time in 24 hours. She felt as though she might have been clenching them in her sleep.

Before stepping out the shower, Amedea reached for her terrycloth towel which was hung on the hook next to the shower. It was a habit she had gotten used to when she was in college. Sharing a bathroom meant defining new laws on modesty. This way she was dry and covered. As Amedea threw the curtain back with a flourish a wave of fog cleared and Amedea thought she saw a dark shadow.

_ Is that a bug?_

Squinting her eyes for a moment she realized the shape she was seeing was a pair of armored shoulders fading out of view.

_ Fucking son of a bitch!_

Without thinking Amedea grabbed the heavy porcelain toothbrush holder that her grandparents had bought as decoration for the bathroom. In a fit of rage she lifted it and hurled it over her shoulder and watched it fly right through the fading shoulderbaldes before crashing into the wall. It dislodged some plaster before slamming into the bathroom floor with a resounding thud. On impact it cracked in half, breaking a few pieces of tile as it landed.

Taking careful steps to avoid the wreckage Amedea made her way out of the bathroom screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LOKI! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Clad only in her towel, with dripping wet hair and a foaming attitude she flew down the stairs nearly slipping twice in her rage.

"How dare you!"

^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%

Loki had quite a sight standing in front of him. Her hair was thick with water and large, heavy beads splashed to the floor as she stood there. Her chest was heaving in anger, but with her delicate clavicle exposed and her bosom pushed up under the towel, he hardly noticed. Little points of moisture glistened seductively off of her shoulders and chest, beckoning him. He wanted to dry her off properly before tracing the patterns the water beads made with his tongue.

_ This is what happens when Gods mingle with mere mortals. They forget how disgusting they are and become vulnerable._

Loki had never been surprised that Thor had taken a liking to a human woman as quickly as he had. Thor was the flirt of the kingdom, and he would never go wanting for a warm body or a warm bed. Loki had scoffed in disgust then because Thor was weak and it was one more example of why he would make an unfit king.

Loki would admire this picture of beauty from afar but he would not act on his desires. He was a beacon of control and he would not submit to the weakness of the flesh merely because it spoke to him sweetly.

"My offense must be grave, my Lady for me to cause you such distress as to forget your garments."

"You are a lying, MANIPULATIVE bastard! How dare you spy on me!"

Loki pretended to be shocked.

"I have not spied on you; I've been here the whole time."

Loki gestured around them to indicate the room he had been occupying.

"Stop it Loki! I saw you!"

Amedea's tone was one of anger and accusation. Loki did not care to be spoken to this way. Least of all by _her._

"You saw what, pray tell?"

For the first time his tone was clipped and had lost the fake sincerity which had he been using around her.

"I saw you in the bathroom! God damn it Loki! Stop your lies! This is how you are? You crash to Earth, you try to kill me, I take you in and you spy on me! You read my thoughts and watch me while I'm bathing? Deals off, get the** fuck out**!"

Loki advanced on her, his figure looming and menacing, hard emerald eyes flashing violently at her.

"How were you able to see me?" He seethed.

She turned her head to the side studying him.

"Are you serious? That's your only question right now? Get the hell out of my house!"

Loki turned from her frustrated. How the Midgardian was able to see him when he was sure he cast himself as invisible he did not know. He needed other mortals around; he had to test his powers. Were they waning? He felt no different, no less like himself. His anger subsided as he began to ponder the actual reasons his glamor may have failed.

"LOKI!"

Amedea's sharp reprimand brought shook him out of his thoughts with more clout than he would have liked. He was the God here, he would not be bullied!

"Be quiet! I did spy on you but I saw nothing! I went up when I heard the sound of the house groaning! I sought only to see if you were all right and I turned my back when I realized it was your shower."

Loki's lies filled the air and he was impressed with his own skill set.

Amedea didn't want to believe him, but there was a slight chance it was true. The water in the house creaked ominously when it went on and worse so when it shutoff. He wasn't from Earth, who knew if he had ever even used plumbing before? She searched her mind trying to think for a flaw in the argument.

Loki could see her turning it over in her mind. She was considering it. He stepped back slightly to give her some room. As he began to speak he laced his words with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice in an attempt to appease her.

"I will not venture into your bathing area again. I meant no harm; I was merely seeking to-

"I want your word as a God. I read last night that you can't break your word, so I want you to swear it."

_ Of course you do._

Loki bit back a curse. Why were all of his good efforts wasted on this mere mortal? Asgardians were far superior to this race of miscreants and they never saw through his facades this quickly.

"Swear to what exactly?"

Loki was bound by his honor as both a Prince and a being of Divinity. As a God he was sworn to uphold any oath he made or vow he accepted. When Thor had pledged to protect the planet he had bound himself to it. Such was the Asgardian way. He would not give away his word for nothing.

"Vow to me, on your honor as a God that you won't spy on me anymore! And no more mind reading!"

"I vow never to spy on you, Lady Amedea, on my honor as a God."

"Yeah thanks and the mind reading part?"

"The mind reading cannot always be helped. Sometimes you…project very loudly."

She snorted. She was still huffing, but her breathing had calmed down. She was standing in a puddle at this point.

_ I just wish he'd leave. _

As those words came into Amedea's mind Loki was able to easily pick them up.

Amedea realized her mistake one moment too late and looked up at the God with a silent question in her eyes.

"Did you hear that?"

"Indeed."

She sighed. Up close Loki could actually see the color of her eyes. The color was foreign to him, they were not green like his own eyes nor were they the docile blue eyes of his brother and yet they were not entirely brown either. Brown definitely seemed to be the base color, but there was more in there. To Loki there seemed to be specks of green, very much like his own and ever specks of gold. Were these normal eyes for a Midgardian?

Loki searched his brain trying to recall if he had ever seen any other Midgardian eyes like these. He realized that he had never had a reason or opportunity to look at the eyes of any other human. He had almost never been close enough to study their eyes and even on occasions when he was close, what purpose would it serve?

_ Who would have the interest? Not I._

Amedea was starting to blush. She was standing there trying to remember every stray thought that had crossed her mind the previous day.

_ I definitely was thinking about the fact he was attractive last night. Think about a white room, a black abyss, a nondescript object. _

Loki cut off her incessant mental ramblings by clearing his throat.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you were wearing proper attire."

The fact that the mortal was trying to clear her mind was admirable but futile.

_ Silly Mortal, tricks are for…me._

Loki was incensed when the girl mentioned that she had been able to see him. He suspected it was because an invisible intruder could wreck all sorts of havoc on an unsuspecting victim. Loki was a logical thinker and having an answer to this debauchery cooled his heated blood. His invisibility would simply not work on the girl while she was protected from him because it made her vulnerable to an attack. It made perfect sense.

Taking one more look at the creature before him, Loki could swear he could see a blush creeping over her skin. It occurred to the God that there were other ways he could exhort control over this girl. For instance she was attracted to him and when he retaliated in any way, shape or form she retreated.

Loki took a step closer to the girl then was strictly necessary. He lowered his voice into a velvety whisper and looked down at her with a face of seduction.

"Not that I mind your current state of undress. I wonder, are you trying to tell me something my Lady?"

Loki took another step forward and to his utter delight Amedea took a predictable step backwards, clutching her towel fiercely to her chest.

"Yeah, I am. Stay the hell out of my bathroom!"

With that she turned on her heel and fled upstairs, narrowly avoiding slipping in the puddle she had created. As she reached the stairs she shook her head at the audacity of him!

Loki chuckled at her retreating form.

_ Perhaps there is hope for you yet.  
_

Loki was a strategist and he had known from the moment he had met the girl that being in control would make things much simpler. He was a God, by the far the more supreme being of the two and yet still the girl would not listen to him. Yet Loki could see a flaw in her defense, a chink in her armor so to speak. He could tell there was a sure fire way for him to overcome her obstinate will. Where magic, trickery and mind reading had failed this way would succeed.

A devious idea began to bloom in the dark recesses of Loki's mind and for the first time since his crash to Earth Loki began to feel almost hopeful.

* * *

So, any ideas as to what his master plan is? I'm having so much fun writing these next chapters! Oh and I found a way to watch Avengers off of this website and watching it over and over again is really helping me channel Loki's thoughts/feelings and dialogue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long AUTHORS NOTE ALL MUCH TO SAY THOUGH:**

First off, I just wanted to let everyone know this fic is categorized as a Thor film but I'm really basing it on the Loki I saw in Avengers who was SO much more evil (and sexy) than Thor Loki. So if you ever see something in the story that doesn't really sit well just go watch Avengers because A) YOU WILL FUCKING LOVE IT lol and B) It's just a version of Loki I can really sink my teeth into. I'm a Scoprio so I, as a general rule, am attracted to the bad guy- all the time, every time.

Also, later on in this chapter we're going to have Loki taking off his clothes (WOOT! PG-13 situation I assure you ; ) and in case you want a mental image of what I'm dressing him in here google Tom Hiddleston black shirt, it's the first picture in the third row- Love that man.

Lastly, I want to thank my beautiful reviewers and my silent readers as well- over 3,000 hits on this story! The last chapter I posted got something close to 1,000 on its own! So grateful! A special thanks to **theena.x, shadowXvampire, MissFairyGodmother, living-in-,my-own-AU, amaris123456, Shadowdog85 and of course my ever faithful Ziggygirl!**

**MissFairyGodmother:** Thank you so much for pointing out that line! It's my favorite too! I'm so happy another reader picked up on it, I love writing Loki!

**Amaris12345:** Best compliment ever! I am trying to make Loki as accurate as possible! I want him to be THE LOKI not an imposter! Thanks for saying you see him this way too!

It was hard to write this chapter, I really had to drain my Loki juice supply. Hope you all love it!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Loki waved a hand over the offensive puddle on the floor. The water droplets vanished off of the wooden planks beneath his feet and he smirked.

It was so obvious the God chided himself for taking so long to come to this beautiful conclusion.

_That is what one gets for lingering in the mortal realm. Their dull wittedness is clearly contagious. _

The girl was obstinate and willful. She thought she was in charge and Loki craved to control her. Asgardians were the supreme race, why should he not dominate the girl? He was a God, it fit him ill to be listening to her wishes and making promises to appease her. He should be the one to dictate the way their _arrangement_ was going to play out.

It was a process of elimination after all. His powers had not worked on her, his spells did not affect her, he was unable to supervise the girl unbeknownst to her, how else was he to impose his dominion over her? She only yielded when he acted as though he coveted her.

Loki was pacing the length of the hallway turning his plan over and over again in his mind as if it were a coin being flipped between his nimble fingers. A sudden thought occurred to him and he stopped pacing. A frown creased his brow as he burrowed deep into contemplation.

Loki knew nothing of mortal courting rituals. He doubted this meager girl would enjoy his version of coupling. As a Prince of Asgard many courtesans of the court had flocked to him. Thor's bed may have been overrun with young beauties but Loki himself had never gone wanting. His bed was not as overcrowded as he knew Thor's to be, but it was not vacant either.

Still he had never had to actually woo a woman before, there was never any need. He was Prince of the most powerful realm in the galaxy, he was devilishly handsome and a talented sorcerer to boot. If Loki craved a woman and she did not come willingly to his bed then there were always other methods of persuasion. There was first the promise of coinage and if she were above that method there was always his personal favorite, sabotage. A morsel of magic to whet the appetite and loosen the lacings of a maiden's bodice; it worked like a charm, literally.

A fiendish grin graced Loki's face as he reminisced about the satisfying misdeeds of years past.

Amedea returned downstairs after several long moments of deep breaths and chanting up in her bedroom.

This was a temporary situation and she was in control here. Loki couldn't hurt her, thanks to the powers that be, whatever or wherever they were. Granted, the reading her mind thing didn't put her at ease but at LEAST he wasn't able to go invisible and sneak into her bedroom.

_ Bathroom! _

She mentally corrected herself. Talk about a Freudian slip. Loki had never trespassed into her bedroom before, but in her bathroom. She didn't want Loki in her bedroom…nope never thought of that at all.

She never even considered invisibility to be a power of his. It wasn't in any of the texts she read and BOY had she read! She felt like she could write a book about him, but she guessed it couldn't all be accurate. After all no one had ever even been to Asgard, as far as she knew, and Loki had already admitted he'd been to Earth before. Plus his brother and a few other friends had come to New Mexico.

_Then again for all I know, somewhere out there, there is someone who travels between worlds all the time. Maybe they live in Asgard and have a summer home here._

Amedea didn't know if anyone of Earth was secretly crossing realms but in that moment she kind of wished that she knew them so she could pick their brain about what to do with out of realm guests for the weekend.

As soon as she came down the stairs she saw Loki standing by the center hall table. His face was relaxed and he was smirking, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

_If I smirked that much my mouth would fall off. _

As soon as the thought flitted through her head she realized she was supposed to be working on keeping her thoughts in check.

_How am I supposed to do that?_

Once again she bit her lip in sheer anxiousness and approached Loki. A smart remark was all ready for launch as she thought she was catching him unawares but Loki turned to her suddenly almost making her jump.

"Feeling better?"

Amedea didn't know why but for some reason him asking her that irritated her. She just _knew_ he wasn't genuinely concerned with her wellbeing, and his even asking made her feel as if it was sarcasm at her expanse.

"Yeah, I'm all better now. Everything's peachy at this point."

Amedea ignored Loki's raised eyebrows at her statement and set her laptop down on the hall table. She had brought it from upstairs as an excuse to not have to make too much conversation with Loki. She thought it was a brilliant idea and she clapped her hands together in preparation for the challenge ahead.

"Okay! We have to get you out of those clothes," she said pointed at him.

"These are the vestments befitting a prince of Asgard. What foul attire would you have me wear?

"Off the top of my head? I'm thinking a T-Shirt and shorts, maybe."

"Do you suggest that I, Loki, God of Mischief, be stripped of my proper regalia only to be dressed up like some meager doll by a Midgardian, no less, in mortal clothing?"

_Did he really just say regalia? _

"Thor did. There are pictures all over the internet of what happened when he landed in New Mexico. Before he got his mojo back he was walking around town like a normal person."

"Yes, my brother lacks a certain… bravura if you will."

"No actually I won't. Look, Loki your brother's arrival attracted a lot of attention. I've been thanking God for like the last 24 hours straight that the Men in Black haven't shown up at my door and tried to kidnap me yet. For all I know they might be on their way. I just need…"

She looked down and sighed. She had heard so many horror stories about what had happened in New Mexico. Local reporters had actually gotten pictures of the landing site and the small city they had turned it into. Amedea didn't need that happening here.

She looked back up at him with a face of pure pleading.

"I just need you to look like some kind of normal."

Loki starred down at her, his face impassive.

"Who are the Men in Black?"

Amedea blanched.

"Okay and we've missed the point entirely. They're a secret government agency that may or may not exist that supposedly monitor all alien activity on Earth."

Loki frowned. He could have sworn that the agency that had taken Thor captive and the one that had robbed the Lady Foster were called S.H.I.E.L.D.

_They did wear many black suits. _

Loki sighed contemplating the girl's desires. Behaving himself would undoubtedly make his plan run more smoothly but as a God he had trouble taking orders from a mortal.

_Enjoy it while you can mortal._

Loki conjured the image of the men he had seen on his last visit. He saw Thor in front of him, bound in a chair on his last visit. He saw the other men in the room, some wearing gear fit for battle, others in spotless dark suits. He felt a wave of magic ripple over him and welcomed it.

Amedea saw gold light shining over Loki before his 'regalia' was replaced with a regular black suit. Complete with long black tie and dress shoes.

Amedea ideally wondered if he had taken the imagery from her head but she shook the thought away. He had said he'd been to Earth before and even though this was too formal for a day around the house it was definitely a step in the right direction…anything was a step in the right direction if it was step away from snake covered armor made from leather and metal.

"Okay… this is great!" She wanted to be encouraging, "but maybe something a little more every day? This looks like you're going to a funeral."

"This is what mortal men wear to mourn the passing of their blessed dead?"

Amedea started blankly at him.

"…More or less…"

Amedea had to stifle a laugh as a mental image of Loki in big colorful robes officiating over a funeral crept into her mind. She wondered what funerals on Asgard were like.

"On Asgard we usher our fallen warriors into Valhalla. We wear our armor in their honor and raise our swords and hail to their glory in a thundering symphony."

Amedea wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"It is rather barbaric actually."

Loki and she spoke at the same time.

"Sounds barbaric."

Loki looked at her in a startled manner as if he had never regarded her before and Amedea was happy to skip over the fact that they had both said the same thing at the same time.

"Watch with the mind reading, okay? I never asked about what you guys wear."

"Yes well, you have such a _colorful_ imagination," Loki smirked and Amedea sighed.

An idea struck Amedea just then and without a word she turned to her computer and turned on her laptop.

She laid it on the table and opened it up. Loki eyed it quizzically. He knew what it was, technology was far advanced on Asgard, as was medicine, architecture, agriculture, astronomy, and just about anything else of any importance. Loki wondered how mortals had even made it this far.

Amedea hunched over the machine and began typing in words. Loki spotted the GOOGLE logo on the screen and realized what it was at once.

_Betrayer of secrets, giver of lies!_

He watched as she clicked the small keys on the bottom of the board.

M-e-n-s c-a-s-u-a-l c-l-o-t-h-i-n-g

The screen went white and then a slew of imagery appeared of all different men in different attire. Amedea scrolled down to the near bottom of the page before selecting a picture of two men dressed in colored collar shirts, wearing dark shining glasses.

"Here, this is a casual look for a guy. Nice shirt, pair of jeans. No dress shoes and sunglasses are optional."

Loki stood looking at the picture and then at Amedea. Loki thought the young men in the photo looked absurd. He was aware that mortals dressed differently but to his eyes they just looked strange. It was little consolation for him to know that if he had to wear these preposterous garments he would at least look stylish doing it.

Loki allowed his magic to cascade over him and concentrated. The men in the picture were wearing a green and pink shirt.

_I flat out refuse. _

He thought sourly to himself. When the glowing gold silhouette faded from Loki's body he stood dressed in regular mortal fashions. He had chosen a black shirt, naturally, that had the same collar from the picture but that buttoned down. It was similar to the way Asgardian clothes were fashioned using toggles and it pleased him. He would not walk around wearing blueberry colored pants, the type of which the men wore in the photo; he didn't care how regular it was. It was positively ludicrous in his opinion and as such he wore simply a black pair of cotton trousers.

Amedea looked him up and down once the golden light was gone. He looked…he looked…

_Holy shit he looks fine as hell. Holy good mother of God, breathe, breathe, leave the room, leave the house leave the planet. _

In less than a minute Amedea turned white with shock, red with embarrassment, white again as she calmed down and then a healthy pink as she flushed, trying to fan away her thoughts.

_Christ, I'm a god damned Chameleon. _

Loki didn't seem to notice because he was looking down at himself frowning.

Amedea licked dry lips, took a steadying breath, and focused on remembering how to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Loki shook his head tsking as he did so.

"These clothes you humans wear are so light and lifeless. I don't even feel like I'm completely dressed."

"Well you did a good job, you look MUCH more normal."

Loki looked up at her smiling at that sentence.

"I am glad these garments please you, my Lady."

Amedea looked at him in that moment and she was stunned with how normal and _attractive_ he looked. Whether it was the plain old clothing or the smiling, or just the fact that he hadn't tried to kill her in a full 24 hours, the man suddenly looked amazing to her and Amedea felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in an appraising, return smile.

_Except he's not a man, he's a God, and he's dangerous. _

Some part of the back of Amedea's head was saying something but she shut it up pretty fast and resumed talking to the eye candy standing in her hallway.

"I know I told you my name is Amedea, and it is," she began reassuringly as she saw his smile begin to falter, "but my friends call me Dea for short."

The smile that had faded for a nanosecond from Loki's face returned full force. It was a megawatt grin that covered his face and his eyes actually crinkled when he did. Amedea knew instantly that this was genuine smile and that she hadn't seen one from him until then.

Loki took Amedea's hand in his once more as he had on the night they met. He bent low and brought it to his lips.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cool, gentle lips whispered a kiss against Amedea's hand and she felt as if she could swoon.

Internally Loki was alight with mirth.

_To count me as a friend just brings me one step closer to your bed. _

Giving her nickname away wasn't the same as giving herself to him, but it was not a meaningless gesture and Loki knew this. She had bestowed on him, indirectly, the title of friend. She had given him an inch and he would use it to work his way closer to the girl.

Loki could see it all in his mind's eye. Soon she would trust him implicitly; she would seek him out not as friend but as a lover. He would weave a connection between them until a deep yearning built inside of her, a craving which only Loki would fulfill. His passions would be biting and damning all at once. In lying with the girl he would dominate her and in the face of his fervor she would submit to him. He would offer her aching form no sweet release until she quaked and quivered beneath him.

Then when he claimed her he would take her, slowly, intimately, in every way he knew she craved. He would carve her out and consume her body, her mind and her spirit, leaving in their wake a deep, pulsating pleasure which would resonate through her until he had taken every last bit of her. The only bit he would leave behind was the eternal throbbing, the never ending want. He would always leave her lusting for more. He would reduce her to nothing but a shaking pile of limbs and once he had her…Loki would never let her go.

Amedea blushed as his lips touched her hand and for the second time she noted how cool they felt against her skin. She bit her lip, oblivious to his schemes and smiled shyly at him.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it! As usual I encourage you to voice any kind words and niceties by clicking the little review button. **


	8. Chapter 8

So thrilled with all of my beautiful reviews! Never doubt they bring a smile to my face and inspiration to my heart! I love hearing from my readers! So touched at the spike in reviews just from last chapter! I got 17 reviews just off this chapter and seriously it was a really wonderful feeling. Thank you again! Hope you all enjoy!

A big thanks goes to: **Jen, living-in-my-own-AU, Shadowdog85, NoMarcy, MissFairyGodmother, XxLilyPopxX, shadowXvampire, Little Ms LBP, Ziggygirl, silentnightscream, HtohoriAurion, DiaDeLosMuertos, amaris123456, Nauralass, WhatEverLoz, and finally Aoi Nami-Chan.**

**Jen:** Thanks for reviewing! I have no intention of stopping no worries!

**Living-in-my-own-AU-** Not at all! I'm jealous of her too! Lucky $&#*

**MissFairyGodmother:** This was the first time Loki revealed he wanted to consume her with passion. He hinted at it in the end of Chapter Six with his "devious plan" but he didn't reveal his schemes until Chapter seven ; )

**Silentnightscream:** I don't know if she's going to "trust" him that quickly, BUT, I can tell you that I've had one or two drunken nights at a fraternity and after a couple of shots it's just like, what's trust got to do with it? LOL.

**Amaris12345:** Pff, yeah if anyone is switching places with Amedea it's me-Iloveloki!

**WhatEverLoz:** Big Internet hug received! Sending one right back! Thank you!

These chapters are slow going, I know but I promise they're going to pick up. This was a challenging chapter. It's kind of the awkward puzzle piece that doesn't have any action yet but that still needs to be in place as a bridge between the stories. I tried to spice it up a bit but ya know…. Nothing's perfect. See end of story for review shout outs!

* * *

Loki and Amedea sat opposite each other in the room which Amedea referred to as the Television room. Amedea, now _Dia_, although Loki could not get used to calling her that, had offered to put on the noisy human contraption known as the television. Loki allowed the girl to do as she wished; he merely wanted to be in the same room as her. Amedea was now his prey and Loki was quite fond of stalking his prey. He had no intention of watching the absurd human contraption; he was watching something far more interesting. Amedea.

They sat on leather upholstered couches opposite each other. Loki was still sporting his boring mortal attire, he missed his cape damn it. He looked dejectedly over to Amedea who sat with her laptop on her lap, engrossed in whatever she was reading.

_Mortal garbage. _

Loki did not want Amedea to know that he sought to observe her and for this reason and this reason alone he felt that the confounded Television made for a lovely ruse to distract her. She was his quarry, and he her seducer. Loki intended to bed, beguile and thoroughly unhinge the young woman in front of him. Despite his finding her less repulsive than other Midgardians, he did not desire the girl.

_Still I long for the feel of heated flesh beneath me._

Amedea was a mortal, her people had walked the Earth for well over a hundred thousand years and yet they had accomplished so little in the way of actual progress. It was for this reason that Loki assumed a mortal female would be as unsatisfactory in the bedroom as the rest of the populace was in the galaxy. How impressive could one girl out of this race truly be? Loki consoled himself with the knowledge that however inadequate the girl was this was a means to an end. He went back to regarding the naïve subject of his "affections".

First he took in the shape of her face and the features therein before taking note of her coloring and markings. It reminded Loki of happier days on Asgard when he and Thor would travel to the stables to look over the new mounts being brought into the castle. After a few moments Loki decided that her coloring was her best feature.

Amedea was fair, almost pale but nowhere near as colorless as Loki was. Her skin looked soft enough from a distance and blessedly enough her face appeared blemish free. Her eyes, the depths of which Loki had yet to fully explore, were almost almond in shape and suited her face well enough. Her nose was nondescript and not overly large, but not minute either. Her cheeks were rounded, like those of a cherubs and Loki could see that her face had an oval shape to it, with only a slightly pointed chin.

Almost all of Amedea was in contrast to the women of Asgard. Asgardian women were haughty noblewoman, tall in statue and lithe in figure. Their faces were ones of prominent cheek bones, and angular jaws with high arched brows and jutting chins. They bore the faces of both nobility and divinity.

The whole of her face contrasted to the ladies of Asgard. Her face was fuller, rounder. _Soft._

Loki actually did sigh this time.

Despite his disdain at bedding a mortal he supposed he should at least be glad that she wasn't hideous.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?"

The request shook Loki from his thoughts.

"Yes, I shall have a glass of whatever you drink."

Amedea smiled some and got up off the couch.

At first Loki had intended to conjure a drink into his hand in order to both impress and favor the girl, then he thought better of it. As Loki sat scheming he realized that if he were to conjure a beverage it would keep Amedea from getting up. If she were to get up he would be able to adequately observe her statue and form. After all, it was her body he sought to spoil and before Loki took her he meant to know it.

When Amedea rose off of the couch Loki took his time enjoying the view. Not having much experience with the women of Midgard Loki went ahead and compared her freely to the Ladies of Asgard. Asgardian women, as a rule, were tall and statuesque. Most natives resembled Frigga or Lady Sif and were lean and muscular.

Amedea was clearly not of Asgard. Her body was shorter than the ladies of Asgard; her legs were neither lengthy nor muscular. The girl was relatively short in general and when standing next to Loki she only came up to his chest. As for her body, it was more…compact than anything else. Her torso was not long and lean like that of Lady Sifs but more in proportion to her diminutive stature. She carried more weight in her midsection and backside than Loki had ever seen in Asgardian women of the court. Amedea's backside had a slight bubble shape to it, which Loki found perplexing. It was not the first time he had seen such a thing but it was not common on Asgard.

Tall women tended to have a leaner, lithe frame and their backsides, to the best of Loki's memory, were genuinely flat.

After careful inspection Loki decided that he would categorize Amedea's body as Shapely and curvaceous. He wanted to spank her and see if the bubble would burst…

Loki found himself wondering about her differences. He wondered how Amedea would look if he could pick her up and cut her out of Midgard. Dress her in the finery of Asgard and place her next to Frigga, or Lady Sif. Amedea's body, although not revolting to Loki, was not the way of the Asgardian Lady. He smirked to himself, he knew those bodies_ well_.

Loki had seen unattractive women before, even Asgard had them. Women like mothers who had born weeping babes, loveless shrews who were bent with age, the rare rotund cook walking around the castle. Loki would not classify Amedea into the same group as these women…but still he knew that if he were to place her next to the ladies of Asgard she would look out of place and unsightly.

"Here, hope you like cranberry juice."

The object of his thoughts appeared suddenly with two chilled glasses of a dark, maroon liquid. He could hear ice clinking in his glass and felt the chill of the cubes seeping into his hand.

He did not need ice. He was part frost Giant. He sipped the cool juice, feeling it tingle its way down his esophagus.

A grimace stole his face immediately.

"It's rather tart."

He spat as he spoke trying to regain the feeling in his face.

Amedea laughed at him, throwing her head back at his sour expression.

As she threw her head back, Amedea's hair shook with her mirth and once again Loki was forced to admire the girls coloring. Her hair was neither dark nor light, but rather a mix of the two. It was definitely closer to Thor's color than to his own harsh black hair, but it was most certainly not blonde in anyway. It was almost a dark honey color and he wanted to touch it to better familiarize himself with its texture.

Loki felt a familiar stirring in his groin area, something akin to a twitch. It had been too long since Loki had sought to satisfy his own needs. He had not partaken in the pleasure of the flesh in nearly six months.

Loki put his head back against the couch, eyes heaven ward he heaved a sigh of sorrow.

_By the Gods I just hope she knows what to do with it. _

So far on his trips to Earth Loki had been left wanting with the lackluster way of Earthlings. He wanted to look forward to bedding the girl but he instinctively knew better than to waste his enthusiasm on a mere mortal.

Dark thoughts crept into Loki's mind as he reminisced about the last time he had taken a maiden and allowed her warmth to envelope him into spasms of ecstasy.

His last conquest had been a fair maiden of Asgard with sleepy periwinkle eyes and hair the color of corn. She had stolen Loki away in the gardens for a kiss. He had never seen sweeter flowers than the blossoms she bared to him that night. The girl was young and inexperienced and Loki had not been gentle with her. Loki was not what you would call a patient lover. He had shoved her into the grass until her skin wore the stains of it, and the dirt clung to her hair. Loki remembered the way the girl unraveled beneath him at his ministrations. He had owned her in those moments and when their passion was spent he released her. Loki could still remember the confusion which had flaunted over her features as he left her sitting in the garden in a tattered dress.

_ Silly girl what reason had I to stay once I was sated? _

Loki looked again to Amedea who sat sipping her juice.

_This one may prove more difficult to abandon. _

Loki watched the girl as she sat on the couch, computer in her lap, and lower lip rolling dangerously between her teeth.

A sudden flash of desire laced thru his emerald eyes and Loki knew exactly what he wanted to do. He jumped up off of the couch and approached Amedea, with a fire in his belly and a hunger in his dark forest eyes.

* * *

Cliff hanger!

**A/N:** Okay YOU CANNOT tell me this isn't weird. Listen to this, so it's June right now and where I live June is usually a hot but sunny month and lately we've been having these FREAK thunder/lightening/rain storms (it gets weirder) and we've been getting them literally EVERY time I UPDATE. SO I, of course, being the delusional, creative individual I am have been fancying myself to think that it's just Loki and Thor fighting over a stray computer in Asgard to see who gets to read my newest Chapter update first- embrace the madness- and it hadn't rained/thundered in a while and I was like (following my path of madness) assuming they had lost interest in the story…UNTIL I STARTED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND IT INSTANTLY BEGAN THUNDERING! Not raining, not lightening, but literally I started typing from LOKI POV and it thundered outside. My jaw dropping almost broke the keyboard.

DANCE PUPPETS DANCE! MWHAHAHHAHA…ahem anyway.

**Last rain storm came at 2:05 am after a day of being 70 degrees outside and breezy. It stopped before 3 am and that's probably because I took a bathroom break. Yep!

Review, Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey all! This update was supposed to be much sooner but I'm taking summer classes at my college and I'm in a this one Statistics class…not only can I not remember why I decided to do this to myself but it is literally DRAINING me dry. OI!

I mention Tom Hiddleston in this chapter again, to see the picture I'm describing Google **Tom Hiddleston leather**- not leather jacket mind you, just leather- I have no shame I know- and then its picture #13 overall or it's #5 in the second row.

Hope we all liked the last chapter, it was a teaser chapter for sure BUT we did get to find out what Amedea looked like which is important to the story. I hope she matched the mental imagery you all developed while reading her dialogue.

NOW, I know this story is rated M and I promise to make good on the rating…but I have to stick to something believable. You have to understand I wrote this story to counteract the lack of realistic stories on here. If I had Amedea just FALL into Loki's arms…like one day after meeting him…It wouldn't be accurate. I promise to warn you in advance and I promise it's not far off! Just be patient…here have a cookie.

**::throws out cookies:: **

To my lovely, faithful reviewers, nothing has inspired me more than these amazing reviews! I can't wait to ACTUALLY get these two together because I know my review box is going to blow up! I hope I never disappoint in my attempted betrayals of the characters. Thank you all for supporting me.

Special thanks and appreciation goes to out to: **amaris12345, Tea, Scousernic, misskeith, patchworkninja, shadowXvampire, XxLilyPopxX, NoMarcy, FallenAngel1129, Shadowdog85, Shinigami Ace, living-in-my-own-AU, silentnightscream, HeyAyashe, Moo Moo Cow The Writer, Grey Vipointe!**

**Amaris12345**- I love that idea! A Loki friendly house! You should go to the top of the roof and write that and then send a picture of it to Tom Hiddleston- I think he'd like it! ; )

**Tea-** I promise you it's equally difficult for me to refrain from writing my M chapters … well maybe not as some of them are already written! Hehehe but I have to be true to the story; I promise I'll share soon!

**Silentnightscream**- I'm a little confused by the review. I did kind of mean the frat house drunken party thing as a joke, what I was trying to say is that sometimes you don't necessarily trust someone but there's an overwhelming amount of lust that leads to bad decisions…alcohol never helps with decision making either lol. I know the story hasn't made its M debut yet but I promise good things will come in time.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Amedea was starting to crack.

When Loki used his magic to change his clothes, two conflicting thoughts had bubbled up inside of her.

One, no matter what puny protection thing she had going on, this guy could clearly harm her using his magical talents. Floating objects around her kitchen was one thing, conjuring clothing out of nowhere and changing in front of her while basking in a glow of some eerie golden light… well that was an entirely different story.

Fresh torturous ideas floated up in Amedea's subconscious as she pictured new and exciting ways for Loki to kill her using only his magic.

_Oh the many joys of my fun, fun life._

The second thought which had weaseled its way into her mind had scared her much more than the first thought about death by magical Loki.

The man could easily kill her. Annihilate her, humiliate her and all around totally destroy her…and yet? When he put on those clothes? She had been about to fuck his face off.

There was just no other way to put it. She wanted him, she wanted him bad! She wanted him on the couch, on the dining room table, in the kitchen next to where she kept the cookie jar on the counter- not on the actual table because she usually ate there.

_Go ahead and eat a Loki sandwich there. _

The fact that Loki had tried to kill her several times gave Amedea the indication that her feelings were probably not reciprocated.

_He knows I find him attractive, if he was reading my mind. He can't know I'm thinking about molesting him, he'd never let me live it down! Ugh, infuriating Asgardian! _

Amedea wondered idly if the Kingdom of Asgard had as much trouble dealing with him as she was.

_Well duh, what do you think he just decided to visit Earth? A place he can't stand populated by people he wants to die. _

Amedea had never given any thought to why Loki was on this planet. She had been too busy trying to survive. Still, he must have left Asgard for some reason.

If she ever stopped being afraid of him she might actually ask him about it. It was the combination of fear and lust that left her feeling jittery and unsettled. She buried herself in youtube videos, random internet searches and all around anything else that could pull her mind out of the plunge it had taken into dark Loki thoughts.

Loki in the shower, Loki in a tuxedo, Loki not in a tuxedo. Loki not in anything at all.

_STOP IT DIA! _

It was endless, it was torture. It was a hell of a way to spend an afternoon.

In her effort not to notice Loki, Amedea began randomly searching the internet. She was looking up the hottest male actors trying to find one that made Loki look…well…. Less amazing.

She came across a slim, British actor who was tall.

_Tall like Loki._

Amedea growled at herself internally. She had to stop comparing him to every other guy on the internet that she saw!

The actor was a tall, and British. In the photo he was sitting on the floor, leaning back against a wall for support. His head was turned, angled toward the camera and his expression was serious. He had black hair like Loki, and his long legs were laid out in front of him, one bent at the knee. He rested one of his equally long arms against the crook of his kneecap and he wore a leather jacket.

_Loki in a leather jacket, Loki not in a leather jacket. Loki not in anything at all. _

_THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_

Amedea needed something to clear her head. A drink or something.

_No more alcohol._

A snickering little voice in the back of her head was having too much fun with this. Amedea lifted herself off of the couch in one, fluid practiced motion before turning to her "little"guest.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?"

The words came out husky; her throat was horse and dry. Though she didn't know how since it felt like she had been excessively drooling for over an hour.

Amedea heard Loki respond with some sort of affirmative answer, but his words were lost as soon as she set eyes on him. Despite the fact that Amedea had been sitting adjacent to the God the entire time and despite the fact that she had seen him earlier when he had changed, she was still floored how at how unquestionably handsome he looked in his regular clothing. It surprised her how much affect he was still having on her when she had just seen him.

_Is that even possible?_

Unruly raven locks fell messily into his face, making Amedea's fingers itch with a desire to push them back into place. Her hand jerked and she looked frantically away from the God's sexy bed head. As she averted her gaze her eyes couldn't help but notice the pale, exposed column of flesh that was Loki's neck. It peeked out between the lapels of his black shirt, looking almost luminous in contrast to the dark material. She followed his slender neck up to his face where his eyes shown brilliantly, pensive and deep their color was amplified against his dark attire.

It was too much for Amedea and her imagination which had been steadily burning all day burst into flame.

_Loki in a bed. Loki in my bed. Loki with his head between my-_

_CRANBERRY JUICE!_

Amedea walked out of the room trying to seem as aloof and distant as possible.

In the kitchen shaky hands reached into the fridge and pulled out a container of juice. This would cool her down…

_It has too…. Anymore thoughts like this and I'm going to explode. _

Amedea reached in and pulled out two glasses and poured equal amounts of juice in both of them. She put the cranberry juice back in the fridge and as an afterthought grabbed two ice cubes as she closed the fridge. One for each glass; the juice was already chilled but warm cranberry juice was disgusting.

Amedea made her way back in the living room holding the two glasses of juice. She carefully handed one to Loki who graciously accepted.

"Here, hope you like cranberry juice."

Amedea tried not to notice how attractive he was as he took the juice from her. As she sat down and started sipping her own drink she watched Loki. He tilted his head back and drank.

It was the most glorious thing she had ever seen.

_Oh Christ, I'm screwed. _

He tilted his head back and more skin on his neck was exposed. His Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and Amedea almost swooned. She pictured herself seated between his legs her head mimicking that up and down motion.

Loki grimaced as the bitter juice hit his tongue and Amedea stifled a laugh that threatened to escape.

"It's rather tart."

He spat as he spoke trying to regain the feeling in his face.

Amedea laughed at him, throwing her head back at his sour expression. It was too funny that she was thinking about giving him a blowjob and he made a face like that. It wasn't unlike the face she herself would make once they concluded that activity.

_Not that it's ever going to happen…right?_

Her conscience jabbed her harder than was strictly necessary and Amedea began biting her lip in indecision as she stared at the screen.

As Amedea tried to bury her seductive thoughts Loki's eyes drank her in. Her face as the laughter left it, her eyes which were glowing in mirth, her hair loose and flowing, and her lips stuck between her teeth.

He wanted her.

He would have her.

A sudden flash of desire laced thru his emerald eyes and Loki knew exactly what he wanted to do. He jumped up off of the couch and approached Amedea, with a fire in his belly and a hunger in his dark forest eyes.

Amedea _felt_ more than heard Loki leave the couch. She turned her head up in one swift motion and let go of her lower lip out of shock, upon seeing Loki's facial expression.

His features had changed. They were smoldering with intensity and Amedea could see he was trying to do something.

_Is he going to try to attack me again?_

Amedea put her computer down and prepared to stand.

Did Loki mean to do her harm?

Loki approached her slowly, his body swaying almost seductively. In an instant he was kneeling in front of her, his hands falling to touch her knees.

Loki's knees hit the wood beneath him; he was alight with excitement at being able to finally claim the girl. He could already taste the power that their copulation would bring him. Finally she would submit.

As he kneeled in front of her he spoke in a velvety whisper designed to unhinge his would be bed mate.

"There is something I wish to show you my Lady."

Powerful, pale fingers that had been resting on Amedea's knee caps wretched her legs open and pulled her to the edge of the couch.

"Eeep!"

She couldn't help the squeal of surprise that escaped her mouth.

Loki delighted in the sound he elicited from his prey. He would make her moan his name before he gave the sweet satisfaction of release.

He was still kneeling but now her sex was bared to him, hidden only by the flimsy cloth of her mortal attire. His hands were on her legs and their destination was clear.

She was ripe for the taking. Loki could already see that his proximity was making her breathing more difficult.

Amedea was doing her best not to die.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. There's a chance you may be hallucinating. Or this could be a spell. _

He was closer to her now, physically, then ever before. She could _smell_ him, some sort of sweet soap; it was a foreign scent and just a hint of musk.

"Loki…" she started slowly catching her breath, "what are you doing?"

She didn't mean to whisper but she thought is she spoke any louder she might break some imaginary wall that was keeping Loki away from her.

When he responded to her his voice had fire in it and it crept up her skin and gave her chills before crawling down and nestling in a secret spot between her legs.

"It is difficult for one such as I to be around one as beautiful as you."

_Me? Beautiful?_

Loki decided between her coloring and her eyes there were some redeemable features. He would not call her beautiful and yet he could not call her entirely unattractive. It did not matter for his plans, whether she were ugly or not. He would woo her still, bed her and thus conquer her.

"I greatly desire to have you in my bed."

Loki punctuated the words by running his hands up the inside of Amedea's thighs.

Her first instinct was to slam her legs together, but Loki was wedged between them. As his hands traveled further up her thigh she felt a tingling sensation in her skin.

"Tell me, do you not also desire this?"

For emphasis he began to rub the flesh under the pad of his thumbs, making little circles.

_I will not fuck him on the couch, I will not fuck him on the couch, I will not have an orgasm just because he's touching my leg! _

This had to be a spell, this wasn't normal. She had been with men before; she hadn't ever felt the need to combust just because they put their thumb on her thigh. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, she couldn't concentrate.

Her tongue darted out to lick her overly dry lips, where was the excessive drool when you needed it?

In a flash one of his hands was off of her thigh and grasping her chin. His hand was not gentle and strong fingers bit into the delicate flesh of her jaw where he held her in place. She felt her pulse quicken, and her breath hitch.

His grin was saccharine as he spoke never breaking eye contact.

"Please. Allow me."

Loki's mouth smashed against her lips, her gasp of surprise devoured by the insatiable God.

The kiss was hungry and burning. His tongue traced the opening of her lips before delving into the depths of her mouth sans invitation.

His tongue nipped, suckled and caressed her, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth.

Any embarrassment she may have experienced was forgotten as Loki's hands began to roam the paths of her body. She felt one hand sliding down to her rear, where it greedily pushed her up against Loki. The second hand went north and tangled into her hair, where it wound itself up.

She was becoming undone. His body felt amazing and she was being crushed into him, it was all she could do not to buck against him.

_All this from a freaking kiss!_

God what would the rest of it be like?

_No, no! _

The taste of him flooded her mouth and she sucked on his tongue to savor the flavor. His tongue was dominating and possessive and mimicked her actions, making a wave of heat pool inside of her.

_Is this really happening…_

Loki's actions were becoming feverish; he sucked her tongue and lower lip hard, playing with the flesh until she was audibly crying out in pleasure.

As she lost herself in the kiss, she realized how badly she wanted him. Her legs were opened to him and she suddenly wanted him to fuck her right on the couch. Subconsciously Amedea's hips rolled a little against Loki.

He noticed and she felt him grin against her lips.

_Arrogant bas-_

Her thoughts here cut off as Loki grabbed her lower lip and brought it into his mouth. He cruelly sucked on the tender flesh, before nipping it, _hard, _with his teeth and releasing it again.

Loki had been right the girl was not nearly as seasoned as he was, he could tell by the kiss. Still he relished the feeling of a warm, wet mouth moving against him. He could not wait to disrobe her and enter he body repeatedly. He would sheath himself in her and it would be glorious.

Loki's thoughts of coupling with the girl made his blood heat and he bit her lip hard in his enthusiasm. The resulting whimper that she released was enough to actually make his groin twitch and he was overcome with the desire to bury himself inside of her.

Amedea heard herself whimper, a sound she had never made before pre-sex.

She was on fire, she needed more, she needed to feel more. She was consumed and she wanted him to be too.

_ He hasn't even moaned once yet! This is so embarrassing!_

With renewed vigor Amedea kissed him back, dueling with his tongue for dominance.

She pushed his tongue back into his mouth, and brought her hand up to his head. She grasped the raven locks between her fingers and pulled him back slightly, giving her better access.

Her efforts earned her a grunt.

Loki felt the tiny hands of the girl in front of him tangle into his hair; he felt her pushing him back and allowed her to do so. If she were able he would have her show him her boudoir skills.

_Foolish girl, you shall crumble beneath me. _

She invaded his mouth mercilessly the same way he had invaded hers and when she was drunk from the taste of him she bit his lip, as hard as she dared, before sucking the sweet flesh tenderly.

Loki must have liked that because she heard a distinct growl in the back of his throat.

The hand on the back of her head tangled deep into her hair before forming a tight fist and grabbing a handful of hair. Loki pulled her head back, forcing their lips to part.

She made a full-fledged sex noise, out of breath and panting as her head was forced back.

Loki was panting as well looking at her with a mix of emotions on his face.

She couldn't see him very well because her head was forced back but she could hear him panting.

"Do my actions please you?"

The words were breathy and husky. She wanted to make him moan. Even the sound of his voice made her want to come.

When she didn't answer fast enough, the hand in her hair pulled harder causing her to moan.

"Ah! Ye-es!"

The pressure on her head relinquished but only slightly.

"Do you wish for me to continue?"

She tried to get free her head from his grasp.

_Of course I want you to continue, I don't ever want to stop!_

When she went to move her head, Loki's grasp tightened. It hurt but at the same time she felt a pulsating sensation somewhere south of her navel.

"Tell me what you wish and I shall grant your desire."

Loki's statement was punctuated by his leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the column of her throat.

His lips tickled against her skin and she swallowed out of reflex. She felt him leaving a trail of small, lingering pecks down her throat.

She took a steadying breath. They needed to stop. She didn't want this to happen. They weren't meant to be lovers.

"Loki…why are you doing this?"

Rational thought must have been frowned upon because Loki took that opportunity to suck on her pulse point. He swirled his tongue around the beating piece of flesh before using those wonderful lips to suck it up and gently nip it.

_Okay, I think I just came. _

She audibly gulped this time.

"You need only ask and I shall cease this," the words were whispered heatedly against her skin, "if you so desire you have but to utter the words and I am at your command."

Another nip to punctuate his words and she felt herself lean into his mouth.

His lips left her neck and began to descend lower; she felt the tip of his tongue touch her collar bone.

Her hands went to the back of his head and tangled in his hair, pushing his head against her. She knew what she had to do, but the feeling of his hair in her hands almost shook her resolve.

_Holy shit it's like silk._

In one swift motion she grabbed his head and pushed him away from her.

Loki stumbled back confused.

Amedea jumped off of the couch, panting and out of breath. She was heavily aroused and when she jumped u[ she felt moisture that was evident of that between her legs.

Loki looked up at her from his place on the floor, sexy lips swollen from his earlier sucking ministrations and black messy hair falling into wild, frenzied eyes. He was equally out of breath.

_I would fuck your face-off right there. _

Amedea ran a hand through her hair, she needed air. She needed to get out. She ran to the door and flung it open, grabbing her purse off the hall table as she went.

As Amedea ran down the steps she heard a roar of rage echoing behind, she could only assume it was Loki as she ran to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Just so everyone knows, I totally forgot to mention it but writing the last chapter was so hard! I always worry that I'll make Loki say or do something OOC especially when he's in Loki Lust Mode. I'm so happy that I got such overwhelming positive feedback from last chapter. Speaking of which:

**Amaris123456**- Glad you liked the chapter! Trust me Loki is still bent on dominating the world and everything in between…he just wants to start with Amedea first ; )

**BlueStar33**- This made me laugh so much! An ocean full is correct! I didn't say Amedea had a horse though, but I did mention she had come across Loki's horse myth while googling him! And I promise a pun in the near future- I'll give you a shout out when I do!

**shadowXvampire****- **Only time will tell!

**Katy5219****- **Katy it was lovely talking to you, I've enjoyed your feedback very much! Hope you like where I choose to take them ; )

**Laurelley**- Thank you for responding! I haven't had a chance to reply yet but I was worried when you said laughter because I wasn't sure if it was good laughter or bad laughter! I'm happy you're enjoying the story though!

**Xlaurasaurusrex- ** I cannot tell you how many times I've done that! Like I've read a chapter of a story I love and then realized it was ending and screamed out loud, only to have someone knock on my door all sleepy and grumpy and be like "Hi, it's 5am can you be quiet now? Thanks." I can definitely relate…so my advice? Read this chapter during the day : )

I'm giving Loki a line in this that he uses on Agent Romanov in Avengers. Let me know if you can spot it!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Loki released a roar of rage which echoed ominously into the empty room.

He launched himself off the floor with a powerful thrust and began ranting to himself.

_Brazen harlot bares herself openly only to deny me! _

A string of curses left Loki's mouth as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

This was not the way things were meant to be. The contemptuous shrew was meant to submit to him, she was to become nothing more than a mewling quim, whimpering beneath him for release.

Where had he gone wrong?

Loki had felt her quivering flesh beneath his competent hands. Her arousal had been evident to him. Heated blood raced thru her veins, her heartbeat quickened at his touch and under his ministrations she had released many the moan into his waiting mouth.

Loki's aching arousal was still straining for relief inside his trousers. He ran a hand unconsciously over it, feeling his sex stir under his hands.

His fury came suddenly renewed in one swift moment.

He had wanted her! He had actually allowed himself to lust after a mortal and she had the audacity to reject him!

A sequence of ancient curses flew out of Loki's mouth as he sought to calm himself.

Very suddenly a strange sensation began to overcome Loki. He felt as though there was an invisible hook beginning to stitch itself into every sinew of his skin. Loki looked down at his body trying to detect any kind of visual disturbance. He saw no change but the sensation, which had turned almost into a tingle, began to course throughout his entire being.

"How utterly perplexing."

Those were the only words that Loki was able to voice before an invisible force began to physically pull him at an impossible speed out of the house.

**BOOM**

Loki's lithe body flew into and straight thru the front door of the house, bits of shattered wood splintering into his flesh. The door was destroyed in the process.

Loki was howling in indignation as his body was propelled uncontrollably out of the door and out in the wide open space which surrounded Amedea's home.

Amedea was in her car, air conditioner blasting. Her skin was still heated to the touch and she was surprised she wasn't drenched in sweat.

She put on soothing music and put her hair up, trying to regain her composure. She didn't have a destination but she needed to get some distance between her and Loki.

She was trying to focus on the radio, but she was too busy trying to get the picture of Loki kneeling between her legs out of her mind.

_God I wanted him. _

Amedea reached for the radio, preparing to turn the switch to a different song when she heard it.

It was faint, she was about a block away from the house now and she thought it was an ambulance. She looked up expectantly trying to look for the source of the sound. It was like… it was almost like…

"It sounds like someone yelling?"

Confusion was evident in her voice as Amedea began craning her neck over her shoulder and looking in her rear view mirror.

_Where the hell is it coming from? _

**KABOOM**

She heard it before she saw it. The sound of something hard hitting her SUV, she hadn't seen any other cars on the road?

Amedea lost her breath as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. The car was skidding out of control across the open intersection.

She couldn't control her car; she could hear the sound of her tires swerving menacingly on the tar top. It took only a second but Amedea felt the car begin to dangerously lurch, its movements were too wild and erratic.

The SUV was starting to flip over.

"HOLLLLLY SHITTTTTT!"

Amedea began yelling out at the top of her lungs, hands forming a death grip on the steering wheel as if she could somehow control the momentum of the car.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!_

**BOOM**

Amedea was on her side, she was flipping again though.

**BAM**

The car was fully flipped over now, she was upside down and it was still moving!

**CRASH**

She could hear the car coming to a stop. It hit against what she could only presume was a tree as felt her body give a sickening jerk. Her amazing, wonderful, miracle seat belt was the only thing holding her up.

She could barely catch her breath and she was breathing fitfully as she entered a frenzied panic. Her airbags hadn't deployed but her SUV had flipped over like a toy car.

What the hell had hit her?

If she thought Loki had gotten her worked up earlier, she was wrong. Those feelings of panic paled in comparison to the way she felt now. Her mind was racing and she felt adrenaline enter her blood stream causing her limbs to shake.

Amedea didn't see any wreckage around her, but her view was limited and the windshield had cracked sometime during her summersault stunt.

Where was the other car who hit her?

Or the big rig truck?

Or the army tank!

Suddenly the sound of something coughing caught her ears.

_Not something, someone. _

From her upside down position, Dia could see a cloud of dust surrounding her SUV, as the dust cleared the silhouette of a man appeared.

_Is that the other driver?_

The dust settled further and she could begin to see some facial features. Finally his face came clear into view.

"LOKI!"

Confusion turned to anger.

_LOKI? LOKI! GOD DAMNED LOKI!_

"LOKI!"

She said it out loud for the second time without even meaning to.

A definitive and rather impressive growl tore out of Dia's throat as she struggled in vein against her restraints.

_THIS IS MY CAR! THIS IS MY CAR! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OVER A LITTLE CASE OF BLUE BALL! _

Amedea didn't know if Gods even suffered from that particular ailment but she didn't care, she was furious.

Loki was sputtering now, struggling to stand up in the cloud of dusty vapor which surrounded him. He had a gash on his face and his shoulder seemed to be dangling at an odd angle. His black clothes were dusty and dirty.

"Amedea, do you require assistance?"

"DO I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE? YEAH! YEAH I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

The sound of Loki's shoes crunching on broken glass met Amedea's ears and she watched as his body disappeared from view until only his ankles were visible.

Suddenly he was kneeling down in front of her.

Loki's proximity did nothing to sooth Dia's raw nerves. For the second time that day Loki was kneeling before her, she wondered if this would turn out as fantastic as the last time.

Loki of course looked gorgeous despite having crashed into her SUV. His hair was mussed and sexy, his skin was chalk white from the dust around them, making his eyes pop in contrast and a thin line of blood leaked out of the corner of his lip. He looked like he was wearing lipstick and even though Dia wanted to laugh at the idea she had to admit, he looked hot.

_Oh only Loki could crash into a two ton Toyota and come out looking sexy and playful. _

The rugged God looked like he had just played a game of football more than anything else.

Dia's musings were cut short as a long, pale hand came out at her. He meant to unbuckle her seat belt but she flinched, memories of earlier coming back to her.

_Why did you do this?_

"I mean only to undo your bindings, Dia."

Despite her desire to actually get out of the mangled SUV, her anger overtook her.

"Don't call me that! That is a nickname for MY FRIENDS! Not people who try to kill me by hurling their insane selves INTO MY CAR!"

She couldn't help that the last bits of her sentence came out in a high pitched whine. How was she going to explain this to her insurance company?

_Oh hi, Allstate? Hey what's up, listen had a little accident the other day- an ancient Norse God decided to barrel ass into me for funsies. My policy covers that, right?_

Even as her anger overtook her, Dia distinctly heard the sound of Loki sighing.

"If you would recall the night we first met, one might realize that I was unable to leave your side even then. Thus my current predicament of living in your home."

Dia huffed indignantly from her upside down position.

_Speaking of being a dick, could you keep yours in your pants!_

Had she not been relying on Loki to free her at that moment she would have let her little quip slip but she felt it was better to stay silent until she was within smacking distance.

"Still upside down here."

Loki's long, elegant fingers came into view and she saw him twist his hand. The seat belt instantly retracted.

Amedea hit the roof of the car at an awkward angle head first.

Her lips became smooshed under the weight of her body but she still began muttering angrily to herself.

"Oh uch btter, ths is xactlee whaat I wnted!"

Her head was too crooked to see straight and she was hobbling like an awkward fish trying to angle her body so her legs would go out the window.

Loki grabbed her legs for the second time in one day and began to gently maneuver her out of the car window.

She had the sudden urge to kick him right in his little Loki.

She had expected to feel some sort of discomfort at being pulled out of the twisted hunk of metal and steel, but Loki was gentle. He carefully folded her out the car with ease and made sure no broken glass touched her. These were not the rough hands she had felt from before.

_I guess even he can be gentle._

Any happy feelings at learning that information vanished as Amedea surveyed her broken SUV.

She was sore and shaken. Her body was aching and she could see her hands shaking from the access adrenaline as it wore off. Shuddering as she breathed and trying not to submit to the overwhelming urge to cry she began to shakily access her poor SUV.

Loki had flown straight into the passenger side door.

_If he had hit me on my side, I'd be dead._

He had hit the car with such impact that it had literally flipped several times before coming to a skidding stop. The entire passenger side looked like a big rig truck had crashed into it. The car was obviously totaled, and she could already the frame of the car was bent like a pretzel on the right side.

"Oh my God…."

The urge to cry was intensifying. How was she going to explain this?

"Yes?"

Loki had a charming grin on his face.

Amedea's would be tears subsided and anger slowly took their place.

"Really? You're smiling? Do you realize how bad this is for me! I have to call my insurance agency and say some guy hit me and drove off! And there's no debris from another car or tire marks so I'm going to have say I don't know where he went or what that's about! GOD! LOKI!"

Loki felt his temper begin to flare.

Loki had expected some fair amount of gratitude to be paid. He had shown overwhelming graciousness in choosing to save the girl. Had he been in Asgard he would have simply had the guards attend to the girl, and that would only have been if it pleased him to do so! Did she not realize how merciful he had been?

To add insult to injury, this was the same girl who had rejected him less than hour ago. Yet still he came to her aid when she was in danger, and she had the audacity to be displeased?

His smile fell wordlessly to the floor as he turned swift accusations upon her.

"Are all ladies of Midgard this difficult to please? You were the one who decided to go floundering off! What right have you to blame this on me? I have just saved you from a twisted heap of metal and steel and yet I receive no gratitude for my efforts!"

"You were the one who knocked me off the god damned road in the first place! You could have killed me Loki! I'm a human you can't go flying into my car just because-

"I had little choice in the matter! In case you had not noticed I have been condemned to this barren plane of existence from which there is no feasible escape!"

Loki could not remember the last time he had bellowed in recent memory. On Asgard he had been overshadowed by Thor in many aspects, but none so great as the God of Thunder's temper. If there were ever an instant which called for a bellowing voice, it was often Thor who answered.

Amedea was taken aback by Loki's outburst. He was so sly and sneaky she hadn't expected him to be able to talk above a whisper. Like a snake who hissed in the grass. The only upside about any of this was that she lived out in the sticks and she didn't have to worry about neighbors coming out or witnesses popping up.

Loki let out a yell of pure rage and turned his back to her, once again startling her.

Dia placed her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath as she collected her thoughts. She took a deep breath in and blew a deeper breathe out, very slowly.

_I'll call and say it was a hit and run and when I woke up, no one was there. Hopefully my insurance will pick it up, if not… I'll learn how to ride a damn bicycle!_

Amedea walked toward her car and pulled out her purse and cell phone. She picked up her blackberry and saw that the screen was cracked.

"Oh wonderful. More broken shit! Thank YOU!"

The phone still worked so Amedea began fishing in her purse for her AAA card.

Suddenly Amedea heard the sound of metal being scraped and folded. She turned back towards her deceased car.

The sight that met her eyes left her stunned.

Loki had walked up to the SUV and was picking it up. Bits of glass and discarded metal were falling around him but he had her car in his hands. He picked it up and placed it on the ground right side up.

_No, no no what is he doing! Now it doesn't look-_

Dia's thoughts were cut off as she saw two of her blown tires start to slowly fill with air again.

Her jaw dropped open.

_Is he…?_

She couldn't bring herself to finish her thoughts. She looked at Loki who seemed to be just standing there, motionless.

The tires began to fill with air again, the cracks in the windshield started to retreat back to a single point until there was no visible blemish there, the metal of her car began straightening itself out with an unforgivable groan. She saw the car door start to un-dent itself and the roof of the car was cleaning off its own scratches, leaving shiny metal in its place.

It took nearly five minutes but her car was completely back to normal.

_Holy good God he just fixed my car. _

Amedea stared in shock as Loki sauntered over to her, a definite swagger influencing his walk.

_There Mortal, tell me this does not please you. _

Loki came to stand next to Amedea, expectantly waiting for her to fall before him in awe of his glory and skill.

What he did not expect was for the mortal to completely forget her place and launch herself into his arms.

Amedea was overcome with emotion and at seeing her car totally rebuilt she couldn't help but hug Loki.

Loki felt a whirlwind of activity before he was engulfed by the girl's warmth. Her hair was shoved up into his face, forcing him to inhale the perfume there and her body was pressed up against his.

His arousal from earlier had sufficiently waned when he'd been flung into the mountain of steel but when Amedea pressed her body up against his in this seemingly friendly gesture he felt the ghost of his sensuality threatening to awaken.

Still panic gripped him as she pressed him to her intimately.

_My God the mortals gone mad. _

"Loki thank you so much! Thank you, thank you thank you!"

Her words were punctuated with a sincere squeeze.

Loki had planned on seducing her and bedding her for which he was aware he would have to touch her. Sex, however, was not intimacy. Satisfying ones desire to rut was not the same as endearing yourself to someone in an amorous manner.

Loki did not hug.

Loki did not kiss.

Loki was not sentimental.

_Sentiment._

A grimace stole his face unbeknownst to the girl who was still hugging him and prattling on.

Loki ravaged, and seduced. He despoiled the fairest fruit, and plucked the willing maidens off of a vine. Never had he ever allowed himself to lay with a woman when he was love, for never had he loved.

Yet here was this mortal, this girl, this absolute nothing and she dared to assault his person with such an informal gesture.

_Does she think this show of affection warranted? _

Amedea felt the tightness of Loki through their embrace. She felt his shoulders tense and saw his hands hanging limply at his sides.

_Geez, don't Asgardians hug?_

It was obvious that he couldn't be more uncomfortable.

Amedea released him and took a step back. His face didn't give anything away but she could see he was waiting in anticipation for her to take a step back.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

She took a step back trailing off as she noticed him exhale in relief.

She looked at her brand new, spiffy SUV before looking back at him and choking back tears.

"This just means so much to me."

"Marvelous."

Loki didn't sound enthusiastic, instead he sounded stiff and terse.

Amedea sighed.

_Typical male. Make- out in my living room, no problem. Little tiny hug, time to panic. _

So much for Gods being different from men.

For the first time Amedea saw Loki. He had a trickle of blood which had dried on his face and he was covered in dust and grime. She noticed he had small scratches on his arm and that there was actually a gash on his head, but it was almost entirely obscured by his hair.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

Loki's only response was a curt nod before walking towards the other side of the car.

Amedea got in her SUV and locked the door and buckled up. She opened her window and put on the radio, very low for some background music.

Then she turned to Loki.

"When we get home I can patch up some of your cuts."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Loki's facial expression soured.

_Men are such babies!_

Loki was aghast at the girl's suggestion.

_Tend to my wounds?_

More outrageous loving behavior that Loki would not stand for. He would set this girl straight; she was to be his sex toy and to be grateful for the opportunity at that!

Her only joy would be derived from the knowledge that she had adequately provided him with pleasure and he would receive solace from knowing he had ensured a way of governing her efficiently.

Tonight he would make his intentions plain. The girl would give in to him and he would devour her hungrily.

* * *

Interesting turn of events, huh? Hmm, can't wait to see what happens next ; )

Also, thank you to everyone for all the kind words of encouragement! I've truly been blessed to have such supportive readers with to receive such positive feedback full of praise, thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

In a complete OVER SIGHT I completely forgot to thank all of my reviewers by name in my last chapter! I'm so very sorry about this! I'm thanking everyone now by individual chapter.

To all my darling reviewers who left kind words of encouragement for my efforts in chapter nine, please accept my most humble and sincere apologies when I say this was a total accident and will never happen again! Special thanks goes out to: **Atty, silentnightscream, xlaruasaurusrex, LadyLor, laurelley, Katy5219, Shadowdog85, Azure Tragedy, Grey Vipointe, shadowXvampire, BlueStar33, Breathless Wind, FallenAngel1129, someone not, Wolfstar04, NoMarcy, Bloody-kick-ass, The Yoshinator, and amaris12345. **

And of course, so as not to repeat the mistakes of the past, I'd like to give thanks to all my lovely reviewers who reviewed chapter ten: **plummuffins, FallenAngel1129, Katy5219, Jen, Grey Vipointe, Patchworkninja, The Yoshinator, shadowXvampire, and Bluestar33.**

**Plummuffins:** Thank you for your kind words! It's flattering to have attracted your attention since I love your story! Can't wait for an update! Also, I saw Thor…I literally skipped over all the parts of Thor/Jane and Thor's time on Earth and just devouted myself to every moment of Loki time. Best movie ever made, Oscar worthy lol.

**Katy5219-** I can't take credit for Mewling quim, but brazen harlot was all mine though! Mewling quim is actually something Loki says to Agent Romanov in The Avengers. As for the superiority complex, you're 100% right about that! He's got a major one!

**Grey Vipointe-** Mewling Quim! It's so funny it is actually a line Loki uses in his conversation with the Black Widow, in The Avengers. He calls her a mewling quim, so curiosity got the better of me and I looked up what it meant. Well Mewling actually means crying or to whimper and Quim literally means vagina. I got hysterical! Like I choked on spit I was laughing so hard. Can't you just imagine some screen writer sitting at his computer typing in crying pussy as he writes the script and then right clicking on the button in Microsoft Word to find the synonyms button? I can totally picture it; I think that's exactly what happened.

**Patchworkninja**- I'm glad you got that it was from The Avengers! See my response up there ^ for the funny hidden meanings of a quim! I really am starting to love that word….

**shadowXvampire-** I promise it's coming soon! All will be revealed in time ; )

**BlueStar33-** No horse puns yet but I promise to let you know when.

And thank you to all of my silent readers! Stats show that I have over 5,000 hits (the graph ends at 5000) and some 7,000 visitors and I keep getting e-mails about other users adding me to their Alert list. So flattered!

Also if anyone remembers I had mentioned how I thought the thunder storms every time I updated were Thor and Loki fighting over who got to read my updates ? I forget who but someone asked me why would Thor want to read it? Well my dears… I believe Thor may be making a cameo quite soon! I hope everyone is enjoying this story because despite the fact that it's already eleven chapters I have BIG plans for it lol.

LASTLY, I don't know when or HOW I did it but I apparently switched to calling Amedea, Dia and Dea. The proper way to spell her nickname is Dea, like the end of her name but I think my spell check was switching it because Dea comes up as a misspelled word in Microsoft Word but Dia doesn't.

From now on when I call her by her nickname I'll spell it Dea.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When they arrived home Amedea had planned on tending to Loki's wounds straight away but the God of mischief seemed hesitant.

"I would prefer a bath first."

Amedea could understand that seeing as he was covered in dirt and grime.

_Do I need to explain to him how the shower works?_

Dea knew it wasn't Loki's first visit to Midgard but she still wondered if he would require some kind of assistance.

Loki answered her question by retreating hastily into the confines of the first floor bathroom without so much as another word.

_Well that answers that one._

A moment later Amedea heard the water in the house screech to life and she idly wondered what Loki would wear next.

_Hopefully something easy to get out of. _

She mentally gasped to herself. Where had that come from? Hadn't she decided to NOT have hot, steamy sex with the God in the next room?

_Yeah, that was before he kissed you senseless and fixed your car_

Dea gave her head a little shake trying to dislodge her horny musings. It didn't work. To distract herself she set the kitchen table up into a mini hospital. She buried herself in the task at hand; basically doing anything to distract herself from thoughts of the naked God in the next room.

_Standing naked under the spray of water. Getting sudsy and slippery…slowly reaching for the loofah…_

A little dribble of drool startled Dea back to herself and she blocked out the naked Loki thoughts.

It didn't take long for Dea to assemble the essentials on the kitchen table. Peroxide, Q-Tips, cotton balls, antibacterial ointment, and long cotton bandages.

When she had been upstairs searching for bandages she had come across her old Tweety Bird cartoon band aids. Even though they seemed really cool when she was eight years old she couldn't see the God sporting those around the house.

Turning as she heard someone walking into the kitchen, Dea's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before her.

_Wow…WOW._

If Loki was impressive when he was dry than Loki wet was downright sinful.

His hair was wet, and if possible even darker than before. Messy, obsidian strands crowned Loki's face. His skin shown immaculate and seemed to almost glow and his green eyes popped with renewed luminosity.

The answer to the question of what Loki would wear was a towel, and oh what a towel it was.

Dea recognized the towel that Loki had used to tie around his waist right away. It was the hand towel she had placed on the towel rack for guests to dry their hands with. Even though it was a medium sized towel Dea wouldn't have classified it as long enough to shower with, and she guessed that the God hadn't thought to look in the Linen closet for a fresh one.

Since Loki was a near giant at 6'2 the towel fell to just above his knee leaving a lot of bare skin exposed.

_WAY TO GO TOWEL! God what does he even have to wear armor for?_

Broad, well defined muscles were encased in pale, creamy skin. His fair complexion made for a striking contrast against his swimming eyes and raven locks.

The man was sex personified.

His shoulders, chest, arms, abdomen, and legs were all incredibly well-toned. The occasional water droplet was sporadically placed on his body making Dea almost fall down dead with appreciation.

Thor may have been expectantly muscular but Loki was no weakling.

_CLEARLY NO WEAKLING. WOW MOMMA!_

The sound of Loki clearing his throat made Dea snap her head back to his face.

She had been starring at the towel rather intently and when she saw the grin he sported her face flamed.

"Would you care to see more my lady?"

"Uh," Dea coughed and sputtered over her words, finding her voice again, "N-no thank you."

_Yes._

Said a dangerous little suggestive voice in the back of her head.

Loki's face spoke of skepticism and Dea was quick to change the subject.

"Let's get you taken care of."

Dea signaled to the kitchen table behind her.

"If my Lady truly wished to address my needs then she would be better set to accompany me to the bedroom; not the kitchen."

Loki's hand went to the towel on his waist and he began to readjust the knot there.

"NO! NOT WHAT I MEANT LOKI!"

Dea turned her head in case Loki was quicker than she was.

"I just meant I want to take care of your wounds. Let's take care of those."

"Ah but there are more pressing matters that I would have you attend to."

His voice was soft and sensual; it turned her insides to mush. God how did he always make her feel like a teenager! Dea was growing sick of these games.

She walked to table and started arranging the items there, hoping that if she ignored him it might work.

She felt Loki approach the table and he smelled like the lever soap she kept in the bathroom.

He got ridiculously close to her chair as he approached and she felt the lone fingertips of one stray hand graze the side of her breast as he walked.

_That definitely wasn't an accident._

Not like she minded.

Any notions of the breast brush not being accidental were dismissed when Loki sat down in the chair in front of her with a rueful grin splitting his face.

Dea had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

_Let's have you meet Mr. Peroxide._

Dea took Loki's arm in her hand. It was soft and moveable and she enjoyed holding him a lot more than she wanted to admit.

She looked at the lacerations on his arm.

"Wow, these were much deeper before weren't they? They've healed so much already, is that because you're a God?"

When Dea looked up Loki was staring at her with a very bored expression on his face. The face seemed to say, _I'm a God you dull, daft creature._

"Right. You're a God. Not a big deal."

She kept silent after that. Dabbing a little peroxide doused cotton ball up and down his arm, before rubbing it down with antibacterial ointment. She finished by placing a large cotton bandage over it and taping it in place.

The shower had taken care of a lot of dried blood stains she had seen on him earlier and that meant there was only one area left to clean.

The head wound.

When Dea went to stand to get a better look at it, Loki went to stand as well.

She put her hands on his naked shoulder blades and pushed him gently into the chair.

He allowed her to do so.

"You sit, I want to get a look at the cut on your head."

Dea licked her lips, which had gone dry. It occurred to her she hadn't ever touched a man's bare shoulders before who she hadn't been intimate with. It seemed stupid and silly but at the same time it seemed kind of erotic. She wanted to touch more of him. _Badly._

The cut on Loki's head hadn't healed at all. She brushed the long, thick strands on the crown of his head back with a frown fixed on her face. She could see that it was a pulsating, nasty vicious little cut.

"Wow, this doesn't look better at all… is it still bleeding?"

"Yes, I believe there may be a bit of debris lodged in there."

"Oh yeah…" As Loki tilted his head up toward the light Dea could see a tiny piece of glass glinting at her, embedded snugly in Loki's flesh.

"Oh that is disgusting…."

"Well I'm glad to be in your capable hands," Loki mused dryly under her scrutiny.

Amedea heard Loki's small joke and a smile graced her face.

"Hey! You made a joke! Good for you, Loki!"

_Proves you have some sort of sense of humor._

"I am the God of mischief; my good humor was never in question."

Loki seemed incredulous at her statement but Amedea figured they had very different ideas of what was funny and what wasn't.

"I had some questions as far as your good natured sense of humor was concerned," Dea said as she snorted to herself.

_Especially after you tried to kill me. _

"I'll be right back; I think I need a pair of twee-

Suddenly Loki handed Dea a pair of tweezers, holding them up to her as if they had been there all along.

"If you don't mind terribly, I'd like to make this as quick as possible."

Dea took the tweezers and went back to pushing Loki's impossibly thick hair out of the way.

"Hey, don't rush me, okay? I'm already nervous I'm going to mess this up, and I don't _actually_ want to hurt you."

Her words provoked Loki into genuine laughter.

"My dear Amedea I am over a thousand years old, I rather doubt that a mortal woman wielding a pair of small tongs could ever actually-

A low hiss cut escaped Loki's throat, effectively cutting off his sentence.

_You were saying?_

The pointed steel of the tweezers sent pain lancing thru Loki's tender scalp at the unexpected intrusion. Metal points bore down menacingly into the torn, tender flesh of his gash as Amedea poked at it, attempting to extract the glass. She jostled the shredded flesh around until she had a firm grasp on the glass and then began to gently pull.

Dea was completely focused on the task at hand and as she attempted to take out the glass as gingerly as possible she couldn't help but notice the gravely grimace which covered Loki's entire face.

"Shhh, I know I'm almost done.

Loki's back stiffened as the girl sought to comfort him. He wanted to make it plain to her that his only desire was to bed her and flee this wretched land. Why did she insist on this foolish sentimentality?

As the pressure on his scalp ceased, Loki grinned rakishly.

"Your soothing words are wasted and if you would but let me, I assure you I can think of far more clever uses for such a tongue as sweet as yours."

A little jolt of excitement hatched in her stomach at his words.

_He's persistent I'll give him that. _

A little laugh bubbled up inside of Dea and she couldn't help when it slipped out. She had to give him brownie points for never giving up. Leave it to Loki to flirt while someone was dressing a head wound- on his head!

"This may sting a bit; I'll try to be careful," She warned.

Dea picked up a cotton ball which had peroxide on it and tilted the God's head back to keep it from going into his eyes.

She saw as the white foam fizzle around the wound, tell-tale signs that the peroxide was disinfecting the torn, festering flesh below.

Loki didn't make a sound, but Dea could see his jaw clenching in pain. She parted her lips and gently blew onto his sizzling scalp, trying to provide some form of comfort.

She didn't see the God look up at her with an expression of relief and gratitude.

Dea grabbed the petroleum ointment and put a little dot on a Q-tip before gently rubbing it in a circle over the wound. She blew on it again to try to set some of the gel. She hated to think of any of this gunk sullying Loki's perfect hair. She couldn't put a band aid on it and she really doubted Loki would let her put a barrette in his hair to hold it in place.

When Dea looked down to ask him about it his facial expression floored her. He was starring directly at her and he seemed to be deep in thought.

_Creepy and yet still undeniably sexy. _

"You have the hands of a healer, my lady. Truly."

Dea had never wanted to be kissed by someone has badly as she wanted to be kissed by him.

She looked away trying to break the moment.

"It's the least I could do, you fixed my car."

Loki's fingers came up under her chin and he was much gentler this time. He angled her face towards his.

"There is more I would see done for you. If you would only allow me to do it."

Dea was trapped in his gaze and she didn't even realize that Loki had begun to move until he was standing up in front of her, still holding her chin.

Slowly his head descended and very gently he brushed his lips against hers.

Once, twice and then a third time.

On the third time she opened her mouth to him and he tasted her for the second time that day.

* * *

So I'm cutting it off here because I want to be able to make the chapter where they ::ahem ahem:: a chapter that stands alone with the proper warnings in place-just in case FOR whatever reason someone doesn't want to read about naked Loki living La Vida Loca- then they have the option to skip over it and still continue with the story.

Feel free to review, my lovelies! I should be updating again soon, very soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

This chapter is 17 pages long and I am such a paranoid freak I always SAVE MY WORK and for whatever reason as I sat typing this out and with glee an evil little gnome sitting on a throne somewhere decided to make my computer freeze- I had to take out the battery just to restart the machine and when I did I had lost four pages of work.

.

I hope you all love this! It really took me a long time to write it, I mean A LONG TIME- I would get overwhelmed and have to stop and go watch clips of Loki on youtube. TOO MUCH FUN!

To my darling reviewers:

Special thanks goes out to **amaris12345, xlaurasaurusrex, The Yoshinator, plummuffins, FallenAngel1129, shadowXvampire, Yugioh13, vvolfie, EmilysBeautyWorld, and TheMorganScore.**

Listen, I know I always say to review and everything but honestly, review this chapter. If you don't review any other chapter ever again, review this one. I am so massively insecure about the outcome of this chapter that I'd really appreciate some feedback on it- you'd be doing me a huge favor!

**EmilysBeautyWorld-** I am so sorry! I know I sent you a message saying look for and update last night but my computer froze and I had to re-write the last four pages… which lead me to write another five after that- so sorry for the delay dear!

**FallenAngel1129-**Hope this was worth the wait ; )

**Plummuffins**- thank you so much for your kind story shout out! I hope you got my message!

**Xlaurasaurusrex-** Hey thank you! I love awards…not as much as I love cookies though!

**BlueStar33-** You got your horse pun! Don't ask lol…

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREME M FOR MATURE THEMES AND NAKED LOKI! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"There is more I would see done for you. If you would only allow me to do it."

Dea was trapped in his gaze and she didn't even realize that Loki had begun to move until he was standing up in front of her, still holding her chin.

Slowly his head descended and very gently he brushed his lips against hers.

Once, twice and then a third time.

On the third time she opened her mouth to him and he tasted her for the second time that day.

His tongue entered her mouth and she resisted the urge to moan. She wasn't going to fall apart like before, this time she would make Loki match her moan for moan...

With a goal in mind Dea began placing gentle nips along Loki's bottom lip.

She was rewarded with a genuine groan and had to resist the urge to smirk.

Suddenly Dea felt a gust of wind and opened her eyes; they weren't in the kitchen anymore.

They were in her bedroom.

She pulled back from Loki in wonder, when had he done that?

A telltale smirk sat proudly on his face.

"There will time aplenty for carnal frivolity outside of these walls, but for now I would choose to take here, on your bed."

"Who says I'm going to let you take me anywhere?"

Her words came out in a breathy whisper, making Loki want her all the more. He leaned toward her, savoring her reactions. Her heaving chest, her wet lips and eyes glazed over with desire.

"Have care what you say, you try the patience of a God."

He felt a low ache coursing through his body and he meant to sate it.

"Patience is a virtue."

Dea was trying to play some kind of game; she just didn't know what type. She had a feeling though once they hit the bed she was going to lose.

"I have never been overly fond of virtue."

Then Loki was upon her; he came quickly and powerfully wrapping a strong arm around her waist and in a moment she was flush against him.

Cool lips molded against her mouth as his body pressed flat against hers, she could feel every inch of him.

One of Loki's hands tangled in her hair and yanked her head back.

She moaned as she felt the sensation in her scalp as well as her groin, she wondered how she'd never known there was a link between the two before.

"Ahh!"

Loki dragged his lips up her jawbone, to her ear.

He took her earlobe between his teeth and scraped across the surface of the skin.

Her gasp echoed off the walls of the room.

Loki loved the feel of her silky strands between his fingers; he yanked once more for good measure before releasing her scalp.

A cool, heavy hand came down and wrapped around the nape of her neck.

Her skin was heated and Loki pressed up against it, delighting as the heat of her skin bled into him.

Cool lips tickled the shell of her ear as he whispered against her.

"I shall steal from you every scream you have to offer, until you are raw with want."

The hand on the back of her neck squeezed and she felt almost dizzy with the weight of her desire.

Loki threw Dea backwards and she landed squarely on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her.

In one swift motion Loki grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. When she reached the edge of the bed, he lifted her foot to his face and she had to resist the urge to yank it from his grasp.

It's funny how you never notice the little things about someone, like their fingernails.

Loki palmed her foot and brought it up to his eye level. He smiled down at her carnally, ruefully, as he dragged one long, sharp thumbnail down her instep from the tip of her toe to the edge of her heel. When he was done he bent his head and set a well-placed nip on the center of her instep.

It was the most erotic feeling she had ever felt and it was just her foot.

The nerves there were tender and she felt every acute sensation was directly linked to her sex. How had she never known that those two parts of the body were connected?

More importantly how did he?

Suddenly an unpleasant thought weaseled its way into her subconscious. A memory from earlier of Loki sitting in the kitchen telling her how he was over a thousand years old.

God, how many women had he been with? How many GODDESSES had he slept with? If the men were like Thor and Loki just imagine what the females were like!

She couldn't compare to that! Panic crept over Dea silently.

Loki released her foot and Dea saw him lean forward; instinctively she scuttled back up the bed away from him.

He bent his tall frame forward and his hands made contact with the mattress, falling on either side of her. As he languidly slid forward she felt the weight of his body pressing her down into the mattress and it temporarily distracted her from her worries, but it wasn't enough.

A firm frown had fixed its way onto her face.

Loki saw her discomfort and ceased his ministrations. When he took a woman he was not used to seeing expressions of an unpleasant nature grace their visage. This was the second time he sought to carnally capture this girl and yet she still hesitated.

Why did she resist him?

"I cannot fathom how you can so quickly alter your constitution. Do you not want this?"

Loki grew impatient at the girls silence and quickly scanned her mind, easily discovering her doubts. His face softened at the insecurities he saw there.

Dea bit her lip, and watched the effect it had on Loki. His eyes were molten pools of green, alive with want.

"You needn't worry about any other I have lain with. I am here with you and it is your bed I wish to be in. I ask only that you give me the chance to prove to you how much I truly desire this."

Loki's hand gripped her hip tightly in way of a promise and Dea was having a hard time concentrating.

He was still in his towel, and Dea was barricaded between Loki's otherwise bare body and the mattress.

She lost eye contact with him and traced a pattern over the valley of his chest, under his clavicle.

She liked the way his breathe hitched when she touched him; it meant she was affecting him too.

_Good!_

"I'm just… nervous."

_Nervous I won't be as good as the other Goddesses you've probably "had", nervous I won't be able to satisfy you… nervous I'll mess it all up… _

Loki's head descended again and in a frighteningly uncharacteristic gesture Loki placed a small kiss to her cheek. Her took advantage of her stupor and whispered instructions against her cool cheek.

"Close your eyes and I shall quell any foolish musings you possess."

His breathe was warm and hot against her face. It tickled her neck and she almost arched against him.

Everything he did was hot, _everything._

She closed her eyes like she was told and Loki's hands came down upon her body.

At first it was a feather light touch.

The surprisingly soft pads of his fingers traced the curve of her jawline. His face followed his fingers and a small kiss was placed against the corner of her jaw.

Then his mouth went to her neck and his lips lingered over her beating pulse. He kissed her there once and then let his tongue come out to lap against her throat just for a brief moment.

It was as if he were making a promise to return.

When Loki's mouth found her collar bone Dea realized that her shirt had suddenly gone missing.

_Such a thief!_

Leave it to Loki to steal the shirt off your back.

A nip to the center of her clavicle shook her from her thoughts. Loki bit her there and then let his tongue trail down, in a wide and open mouth kiss. His mouth walked the valley between her breasts and when he reached the end he bit her skin again, making another promise to return to that spot later.

Tender kisses turned into hot open mouth strokes. She felt his tongue come out and lap at her exposed flesh. As he sucked, she bit back a moan, and when he finished by nipping her skin she bit her lip to stay silent.

When Loki's fingers gently caressed her breast, she gasped and her eyes shot open.

Loki hadn't just taken her shirt, but her bra as well.

Dea caught sight of the sheer intensity which shown on Loki's face and she forgot how to breathe. His face was open with unabashed lust. Hunger rolled off of him in waves and Dea realized fleetingly that she was the main course.

Their eyes met and suddenly everything picked up tempo in a frenzied rush.

Loki's caress turned into a hard kneed as he squeezed the tender mound of her breast. She arched up into the heel of his hand, head swimming.

Loki looked down at his would be lover drinking in every reaction she had to offer. Her moans and arches urged him on and his own arousal grew against her hip.

She could feel Loki breathing hard above her and she was glad to know that her reactions had this kind of effect on him.

Loki never broke eye contact, or his grin for that matter, as he bent his head and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth.

It was already pebble shaped when it entered his mouth but as he wantonly sucked on her nipple she could feel it swelling against his tongue, getting even harder.

She was trying not to moan as Loki's mouth worked against her. She felt self-conscious being so overcome by the sensations. He was the epitome of control and she wanted to see him loose some of it.

Nevertheless a breathy whimper escaped her and she could have sworn she felt Loki frown against her.

This would not do, Loki would have her begging him.

His mouth picked up speed and he began sucking demandingly against her heated flesh. He swirled his tongue over the stony point of her breast before sucking harder and harder, greedily lapping at the sensitized skin. Then his teeth grazed her and she saw stars behind her eyes.

When had her eyes closed?

When Dea saw Loki's head bent against her, when she could see and feel the sensations coursing through her and see the crown of Loki's head as he worked frivolously on her breast, she was overcome and a long, low moan tore out of her throat.

Loki released her breast with a distinct smacking noise, satisfied with his work.

He brought his face up to hers once again and bent his head to her pulse point. He sucked over the beating flesh long enough to leave a mark before abandoning it to bite her earlobe.

Then he spoke.

"I would feast openly on every moan to leave your mouth, do not deny me this."

A strong masculine hand came up to knead her other forgotten breast and Dea stopped fighting it. She groaned loudly, arching off the mattress into Loki's large, capable palm.

She felt the tickle of his hair as he bent his head to her body again, his mouth opening swiftly. Once again he kept eye contact with her as his deviant tongue came out to flick across her nipple. He never lost sight of her eyes as he sucked, kissed and caressed her breast with his tongue.

Her hands tangled into his hair, loving the feel of it against her fingers. She held his face against her trying to urge him on silently.

When she couldn't stand it anymore Dea tossed her back breaking eye contact with Loki. Another loud moan left her body as Loki bit down hard on her breast and instantly she felt liquid pool between her thighs.

"Ah, Loki!"

How was she ever going to last?

There was no room, there was no bed. There was only Loki and he was everywhere, on every part of her physique, moving against her mouth, pushing against her body, encasing her in his arms.

At the sound of his name on her lips Loki became frenzied once again, he wanted to enter her. It had been too long for the God of Mischief and Dea felt too good beneath him. She quivered under his touch as he tore the pleasure out of her and he relished each and every noise she bestowed upon him.

Loki hooked a thumb beneath the waist band of her pants and a shimmer of her old anxiety came back to her.

_This is it._

She opened her eyes slowly and met his heated gaze.

His normally thin lips were bruised from kissing her senseless and messy obsidian strands fell wildly into his eyes as he looked down at her. Nothing compared to those eyes. They were open pools of want blown wide, dilated by lust and it made Dea's heart stop to look at him.

He was breathtakingly beautiful.

He could have any girl he wanted and he wanted _her._

Dea kept her eyes on him and brought her hand down to Loki's which lingered on the waist band of her pants. She moved his hand away and looked him straight in the eyes as she undid the top button of her pants and slowly lowered the zipper.

It was a small gesture of sensual display but Loki drank it up, thirsty for more.

In that moment as she undid her bindings she had succumb to him and Loki was eager to sample her offerings.

Dea was left wearing only a thin pair of midnight blue cotton panties and Loki raked his eyes over her body hungrily before descending upon her again.

He kissed her savagely and plundered her mouth as his palm cupped her sex thru her panties.

She whimpered helplessly into his mouth and he consumed them eagerly.

Loki never broke their kiss but very suddenly his hand came up and grabbed her arm. He dragged her hand down to his groin and pressed her palm up against his heavy erection.

Through the towel Amedea could feel his hard length and as Loki pressed her hand against him she grabbed the flesh she felt there and squeezed it lightly.

Loki groaned in satisfaction and Dea felt a swell of pride. She wanted to hear him make that sound again.

His lips left hers by a mere centimeter and with his hand overlapping hers he continued to rub her hand against his crotch.

"Can you still hold doubt that I desire you when this is your doing and yours alone?"

Loki bucked against her palm moaning as Dea caressed him roughly.

Dea bit her lip in indecision, before shaking her head and grabbing the towel off of Loki's body.

"You have me at a disadvantage lady; I would have you unencumbered as well."

And just like that her panties were gone, banished to the same place as her bra, shirt and sanity.

For a long moment they just looked at each other.

When Dea saw Loki she hated to admit it but her eyes bulged a little.

He was a God and everything sure, but that was still A LOT of Loki to handle. She had had sex before, she knew how it worked, but she still doubted that was going to fit pleasantly inside of her.

Loki's sex was long and smooth but surprisingly thick for someone who was as lanky as she saw him to be. There was a startling amount of girth and Dea swallowed despite herself. This might actually hurt.

She looked up to Loki who was grinning down at her like a fool.

He knew exactly what she was thinking and she doubted he had to read her mind to figure it out.

"I promise you when I enter you that you shall be more than ready; rest assured."

Loki bent his head to hers and very gently he placed a chaste kiss upon her mouth.

"AH!"

Dea cried out as she felt Loki pinch the bundle of nerves that her sex housed. She hadn't been prepared for him to touch her there; his kiss had been so misleading.

Loki brought his thumb up to her mouth and ran it slowly along her bottom lip.

He gently pushed it into her mouth and Dea sucked on it, all the while starring into his want filled eyes.

"So eager," he mused as she released his thumb.

Loki's thumb went back to her sex and he made slow, heated circles with his now wet digit. He circled the small bud in a circular motion until she was throbbing beneath him.

She whimpered as he picked up pace, pressing down harder against her.

Loki ate up every sound she made and watched in fascination as her face contorted in pleasure. These were the moments that made rutting enjoyable, when he had complete control over his bed mate and when she was at his utter mercy.

As she whined and panted beneath him it occurred to Loki that he wanted more from than this girl than just her submission.

He Wanted Her. He wanted to be pulsating inside her and he wanted to feel these emotions which she displayed so openly to him.

As the girl bucked wildly against his hand, Loki allowed a single digit to enter her.

"Ah, Loki! P-ple-please stop!"

Loki wore a wicked grin and he felt himself harden even more at the girl's pleas.

"You would have me stop this?"

Loki began curling the single digit inside of her and when he didn't get a big enough reaction out of that he added a second finger.

"Tell me you have had enough."

The fingers began working their way mercilessly inside of her, finger fucking her as they drove in and out of her body.

"GOD! Please, ah! Never enough!"

Dea had her head thrown back against her pillow and she was bucking against Loki's hand trying to find some release.

Dea was vaguely aware of Loki shifting above her, the fingers inside her lost their momentum for a moment before picking up the pace again, even harder.

"Oh but I made a promise my dear girl and I do intend to keep it. We mustn't let you go wanting."

With that Loki lowered his mouth to her clit and began sucking as hard as could.

"Uh, ah! So good!"

Loki's fingers worked endlessly, he felt the warm wetness around him and his cock twitched with want for her.

She was tight and warm and wet and he was drunk on her cries of lust as he brought her to completion.

Loki took his lips off of the swollen bud he had been favoring with his tongue and began to whisper against her heated flesh. His fingers never slowed down, he felt her gushing around him.

"Tell me what you want," Loki's fingers picked up a roaring tempo slamming hard into her as his tongue flicked mercilessly over her quaking clit.

"You, uh ah, ahh, I want you!"

Dea fell over the edge of the Earth and drowned into a dark abyss as hot white fire exploded between her thighs. She pulsated and shook as she rode out the waves of her orgasm against Loki's fingers, bucking all the while.

When she opened her eyes Loki was already grinning down at her, sensually. His lips glistened and when he bent to kiss her again she could taste herself on his mouth.

All of a sudden Dea felt something poking her in the belly.

_Oh right… _

They hadn't even had sex yet and Dea was fairly certain that she had just experienced the most intense orgasm of her adult life.

Loki beamed down at her, her essence still clinging to his tongue.

She was enthralling to watch, for a mortal. When she bucked against him he felt true fire in his belly and her soft mews and pleas as he pleasured her drove him wild.

More than ever he was consumed with thoughts of entering her; he would sheath himself in the silken glory he had found between her thighs.

Loki let his tongue slide languidly against hers as he kissed her back to life. He breathed new desire into her and Dea felt a long roll of fresh lust uncurling in her belly.

_How does he do that?_

She felt his sex hot and heavy, pulsating against her.

Dea felt Loki's nimble hand sliding down between their two bodies.

Loki wrapped his own hand around his shaft and Dea knew that he meant to enter her.

She didn't know if it was fear that motivated her just plain frustration, but she wanted to hear him moan!

She wanted to see how he liked it when she teased and nipped him with her mouth. She had hardly pleasured him at all.

Small, shy fingers went out and latched onto Loki's wrist, stopping his hand.

Loki pulled back and looked at Dea quizzically.

She was still floored by how sexy he looked. Eyes hazy with arousal, lips glistening, face of porcelain.

"Turn over."

One fine jet black eyebrow rose into an arch.

"Do you wish to ride me my lady? I had no idea you had any experience with horses."

Dea felt her face flush.

"Well not so much experience as you do but I know a thing or two."

Loki didn't know whether to laugh or comply.

He gingerly slid to his back, exposing his throbbing erection to the cool air of the room.

Dea moved from her place on the mattress.

Almost immediately she missed the feeling of him being pressed up against her.

Slowly she straddled Loki low on his legs, just under his knees. She was too far down to actually do any riding. She placed herself over his calves and starred down at his erection, studying it silently.

"Darling, I don't know how many men you've brought to your bed but it's going to be rather difficult to ride anything from that position."

Dea laughed, it was light and airy. She felt silly from her orgasm and happy that this was still going to happen.

She brought smiling eyes up to meet with his and she looked him with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Silly Loki, this is my turn."

And with that Dea brought the hot moisture of her mouth down upon the tip of Loki's sex.

Loki hissed at her helplessly and she smiled around his length.

Dea's mouth was warm, excruciatingly so. The God threw his head back on her pillows and seethed beneath her.

Loki looked down at the mortal between his legs in time to see Dea's small pink tongue flick over his tip as she prepared to swallow.

"By the Gods-

Loki arched off of the bed, his buttocks clenching as Dea slid her mouth down his length. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, not stopping until she felt the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. Then she swallowed and moaned for affect.

Loki felt the vibrations running through his sex and pre-cum slipped out into Dea's waiting mouth.

She sucked it up, savoring the taste.

Dea bent again to take him fully into her mouth all the while delighting in the God's groans of pleasure. She let her teeth come out and graze over his length for affect.

Suddenly she was being lifted; her mouth was being yanked off of Loki.

Loki was wild and his eyes held a maddened frenzied look. He was overcome with lust and if Dea hadn't been mildly terrified and mightily aroused she might have had time to smirk.

In the blink of an eye she was back beneath him. Loki wasted no time flipping her over and pinning her down. He was on the brink of coming into her wanton mouth when he had removed her from his sex.

His glorious moment was upon him.

Dea laid under Loki with her long, honey colored hair fanning out across the pillow. Her lips were swollen from her oral ministrations and her eyes were heady with unfulfilled longing.

Loki thought she looked truly beautiful.

_For a mortal._

Loki took one of Dea's thighs in each of his hands and pulled her to him.

She placed her feet flat on the mattress, biting her lip in anxious anticipation.

Loki's eyes were on her.

Loki grabbed his twitching cock which was leaking pre-cum. He was a God; he mustn't let a mortal woman undo him like this.

Gingerly he pushed the head into Dea's tight entrance.

She gasped.

Loki hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes as he thrust forward.

"UNGH!"

The god had never made that noise before outside of the battlefield.

Dea was warm and tight and as she clenched around him Loki was fighting to stay in control.

He opened his eyes to the female writhing beneath him and watched as she turned her head to the side and moaned.

Loki pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in harder than before and he was rewarded with another moan from Dea.

"AH! Loki, pleas-please," she whimpered breathily, "its-it's so Good!"

Loki began thrusting in and out of her in a steady rhythm. At one point he put his hands behind his back and just watched as his sex glided in and out of her in long, fluid strokes.

She moaned and clenched around him and Loki picked up the tempo. He would see her undone before he indulged in his own release.

Sweat dripped down his brow and covered his back, he was close now. So close.

He fell forward over her body, her bare breasts rubbed his chest and he fought of the new sensation.

He focused only on her exquisite warmth enveloping his cock, twitching around him and she spasmed and curled.

"Loki-so good! Harder, please-"

Loki balanced his weight on one arm as he snaked a hand down between their sweat slicked bodies, he pinched Dea's clit, hard.

"AH! Ah" she was breathing her moans directly into his ear and his forehead was pressed up against hers.

"I want to feel you come undone beneath me Dea. Let me feel you!"

Loki bucked his hips wildly, his own release was eminent. He would see the girl satisfied first.

It was too much for Dea, Loki thrusting in and out of her, him pinching her clit, she raked her nails down his back and she let her hands caress his ass as he pounded into her.

She came without ever opening her eyes. She saw white spots dance in front of her and moaned loudly, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Loki came a minute later, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He bit down on her shoulder as he came, pumping the fury of his orgasm into her waiting hips.

They rode off the aftershocks of their orgasms together, rocking into each other helplessly.

When Dea finally floated back down to Earth, her eyelids weakly fluttered open.

She was spent.

Loki starred down at her, he was still inside of her and he didn't seem in any hurry to move.

Suddenly a mischievous glint worked its way into Loki's eyes, which were shining emeralds once again.

"Care to go again?"

And at the scared, shocked look that stole Dea's face Loki threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Listen, I know I always say to review and everything but honestly, review this chapter. If you don't review any other chapter ever again, review this one. I am so massively insecure about the outcome of this chapter that I'd really appreciate some feedback on it- you'd be doing me a huge favor!

Also if any of my readers enjoy Loki paired with fellow Avengers, there's a story being written by my good friend plummuffins with a very reliable Loki! It's Loki/Tony Stark so if anyone is interested, I really love her Loki portrayal and highly recommend it!

s/8242802/1/Near_To_You


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

Okay all I'm saying is that I live very close to NYC and on June 22 a FREAK lightening storm came out of nowhere and struck the Empire State building with lightening. Hmm…now where have I seen that before? Oh right, the Avengers! Oh and by the way you can actually Google that and there's a whole article about it in the paper from June 22, 2012. Which is right around the time I was writing the previous chapter of this story!

SO AMAZING!

THEY'RE REAL!

::chokes on the crazy talk::

Anyway, I'd like to thank all my beautiful reviewers who answered my call for feedback regarding the last chapter. I was really insecure about it and I actually re-wrote it about half a dozen time before I posted it…hence why they were so impatient? Loki and Thor waiting for my update…see how it all ties together?

Truly though I can't thank my reviewers enough for giving me feedback and letting me know that the story was good and the chapter was accurate. I was very nervous and kind words of gentle encouragement have actually given me the courage to continue!

Special Thanks goes out to:** Wolfstar04,Shadowdog85, shadowXvampire, , FallenAngel1129,Yugioh13, , Grey Vipointe, wolf-of-badassery, XxLilyPopxX, Am4444, BreathlessWind, enjoy-no-advantages, The Yoshinator, vvolfie, Plummuffins, MK, LilMissM, My Name Is Potato, xlaurasaurusrex, Shinigami Ace, patchworkninga, amaris12345, anapsousa1, BlueStar33, and EmilysBeautyWorld.**

****I try to respond to all my reviewers at least once but I also try not to make these notes too long so as not to distract from the story. If I don't mention you in a shout out please never doubt that I'm grateful for your feedback!**  
**

**BlueStar33- **So happy you liked the pun! I was worried it was going to be corny but I thought it fit perfectly once I got over my worries about this chapter! And don't worry this story has a while yet to go as you'll see inside…read on ; )

**Amaris12345-** thank you for always reviewing! I meant to tell you, your last review about talking out loud and your husband watching you shaking his head had me hysterical! I've been there believe me!

**Pathworkninja-** Short and sweet but still very comforting! Thank you!

**Xlaurasaurusrex-** I do it for the cookies! ; )

**My Name Is Potato-** Died laughing at your user name- literally fell to the floor, died, saw the face of God, came back, re-read your non de plume and laughed some more… I was picturing a Giant Potato typing at the computer if it helps make me sound less like a drunken loon.

**MK-** They definitely have blow jobs on Asgard- trust me we're going to get there later ; ) But Loki just thinks all mortals are so inferior he didn't think she had it in her…silly Loki

**Plummuffins-** Glad to help, hope you got my e-mail and hope you like this!

**Vvolfie-** Gaia is said to be the true mother of Thor in the Norse mythology-though under the old Norse her name is Fjörgyn. Love that you referenced that though!

**Wolf-of-badassery-** Thank you for all your reviews! I love that you did it chapter by chapter so insightful!

**Grey Vipointe-** Laughed at loud at your Gollum like antics. Thank you for your kindness, compliments like this really help encourage me to update faster and really motivate me to get my chapters done- hence me updating now hehe…

**FallenAngel1129-** You are such an ANGEL! I love that you recognized and commented on the difference in the writing styles because I absolutely did switch it up for this chapter in order to help the reader commit to the seriousness of the moment. Loki and Dea in that bedroom were fogging things up not laughing them off-though sex and laughter are the best combo in the world! Your kindness in comparing me to Joss Whendon is IMMENSE I could hardly contain myself- I'm not really worthy of that but my God I'm grateful of it. As to the foot thing I first saw it in Picture Perfect with Jennifer Aniston and Kevin Bacon have a love scene together (I think the name of the movie was picture perfect) and let me tell you it was sensual, I've also had it done- DIRECT LINK- I highly recommend. Also Loki Popsicle is one of my favorite lines and I wanted to write you this all in a personal message but I've been so dreadfully busy with school and I didn't want to post this chapter without acknowledging the kind praise you bestowed upon me. My dear you've met your requirement as a reader, a human and a divine being of angely goodness. As a matter of fact I think you just earned your wings 3 … oh and there's a little treat in here for you when Dea owns some Loki love.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Smiling down at her, sexy sated and playful.

Loki had never looked more beautiful and Dea found herself smiling stupidly back at him.

Loki felt lighter than he had in a nearly a hundred years. How long had it been since he had allowed himself the satisfaction of an afternoon spent rutting?

He could not remember the last time he had called a Lady of Asgard to his chambers during the daytime. Such behavior was far more fitting of Thor then it was of Loki.

Loki realized in that moment that he had been neglecting himself. He had needed some kind of release from the pain of living. In all his scheming and planning he had forgotten to accommodate the most important person in his grand design- Loki, himself.

Between thwarting Thor's coronation, finding out he was adopted, scheming with the Frost Giants- not once but twice mind you- and then plotting the overall demise of an entire race of beings, attending to his own needs had simply slipped his mind.

As he starred down at the girl beneath him Loki had to admit he was at peace here. He was tangled in the sheets with a beautiful woman, miles away from the dilemmas of Asgard. Dea's face was soft in the afterglow of their bed play and her eyes sparkled as she stared up at him. Loki had to admit she held a certain allure.

_For a mortal._

She had surprised him with her wanton display earlier. He would not have imagined her to be so experienced in the ways of men.

At the memory Loki felt a stirring in his groin and bent his mouth to hers.

Loki took Dea again within the next hour.

Loki took his time with Dea and their rutting was slow and satisfying as he took the time to map out her body.

He kept his head bent low to the crook of her neck, moaning into the tender flesh he found there and when he would steal Dea's lips for a kiss she would reward him with a wanton moan in his mouth.

She arched her back against the sheets and Loki thrust into her slowly and sensually.

She felt each and every delicious plunge as he filled her up, making her impossibly full.

She could never tire of this.

As Loki felt Dea begin to clench around him he gave into her. He was already so close and her walls tightening around his length was the only urging he needed. His second orgasm was not as frantic as the first and Loki pumped in and out of Dea slowly, throwing his head back in a silent scream as he shuddered against her exhaling sharply.

Loki rolled off of her when his pleasure subsided and felt the slickness between their bodies leak out with his exit. The girl would be sore later, this much Loki knew. His first time with her had not been gentle and Loki found himself wondering how many others had sought her out to sate their needs.

"How many other men have you called to your bed?"

Dea laughed at him.

"That depends, how many other beds have you charmed your way into?"

Loki was never one to be lost for words and smiled at her ruefully.

"One such as I can hardly be expected to keep count."

Dea pulled the sheet tightly around her chest, turning on her side to face him.

She cringed when he spoke.

"That many, huh?"

She bit her lip; she wondered how she'd stacked up.

"I'm sure my number is comparable to your number as a mortal woman. Your race isn't exactly known for their conservative nature and I've lived a very, very long life Dea."

Dea laughed again, she couldn't help it. Did she even want to know?

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Loki arched his brown nonchalantly as he surveyed her.

"I honestly do not know the precise number."

"I don't believe you," Dea said shaking her head but smiling, "you're way too much of an ego maniac not to know. You counted, you must have!"

Loki grinned at her, attempting to change the subject.

"How brazen we've become as of late, to call me such bold names."

Dea smiled at him and bit her lip, why the hell was she so nervous?

"More than 100?" She ventured good naturedly.

_Far More._

"It is possible."

Loki's grin had died down but his eyes still twinkled mischievously.

Loki leant forward toward Dea once more.

"What will you give me if I tell you?"

"I'll tell you mine."

"What more than that? What would you do to win that prize my lady?"

Dea looked at Loki contemplating what he was saying…he couldn't possibly want more…could he?

"What do you want?"

"I would have more of your mouth, who knew something that never stopped moving could be so miraculous when fitted to the proper task."

The air around them sizzled with electricity.

Loki watched her with baited breath as Dea's hand slithered down Loki's abdomen, which was still covered in the sheet and made its way down.

She kept her hand above the sheet and caressed Loki's groin.

He was semi hard again.

_He's not human._

No regular guy would be ready for a little light phallacio after two rounds of sex, but Loki wasn't a regular guy. He was a God.

Dea smirked thinking this could seriously work to her advantage.

She caressed his length in her hand, bringing him to full hardness. She watched satisfied as Loki's eyes darkened again and his breathing escalated.

She could seriously watch him all day.

"Tell me and I'll do it."

She squeezed harder.

"Do it," he breathed, "and I'll tell you."

Dea did her best to laugh haughtily…she failed miserably because she was aroused just watching him and her laughter came out in a breathy little pant.

"I'd like to believe you but one of us is the God of Lies and…well… I trust me more."

She raked her thumb nail down over the tip of Loki's penis, scratching sharply thru the sheet.

Loki hissed in pleasure.

She still wanted to know the answer to her question but right now she wanted to make Loki come with her mouth.

Loki was nearly fully erect and Dea raked her four finger nails up his length over the sheet.

The sensations were driving him wild, the scratch of her nail against the softness of the sheet all rubbing over his sensitized sex.

Loki bucked with his pelvis, hitting her hand.

She lifted the sheet and was stunned again.

_God, it's so thick. _

His sex was literally pointing straight up in the air, ready and waiting on a bed of small black curls.

Dea brought her mouth down, hovering over the tip. She breathed harshly against his skin and looked up at him from hooded lashes.

"Don't you want me to taste you? Tell me and I will."

She raked her nails gently up his thigh to keep him focused.

Loki unfortunately was not one to be manipulated.

A large pale hand tangled into Dea's hair, forcing her face upwards to meet hungry eyes.

"Open your mouth," the words were breathed into existence with a lethal whisper.

His grip on her hair tightened as she complied, opening her mouth wide.

"Now moisten me."

Frenzy turned to curiosity as Dea brought the pad of her thumb into her mouth, licking and saturating it; she kept her eyes on his the whole time.

She brought her wet thumb down over the head of his sex and swirled it around as Loki softly whined with pleasure.

Loki was panting now and Dea was eating it up.

Dea took her hand and brought it around the base of his shaft. She gripped his sex tightly in her hand and began a slow, sensual jerking motion.

"Do want more?"

Where this fake courage was coming from she didn't know but she was being urged on by her own desire to see Loki come. She wanted to watch him as he orgasmed.

"Amedea."

His tone was authoritative but Dea could see he was having trouble breathing and his hip was pushing helplessly up into her trying to make her hand pump faster.

Loki couldn't take much more of this but he held his tongue. The girl had been so insecure before they coupled; were she to know the exact extent of the many lovers Loki had possessed over the ages he was sure she would be scant to come to his bed again.

Loki reasoned with himself as his resolve crumbled under the skilled hands of the girl before him.

_What care have I if she turns weary of my conquests? I only sought her out as a bed mate to satisfy my appetite and wield more control over this horrid situation…_

The God lost his train of thought as the girl squeezed him back to reality.

If he did reveal his previous lovers to the girl then his efforts in bedding her were wasted. He had only done this to win her corporation… right?

_Then why do I still hunger for the girl?_

Dea couldn't take it anymore watching Loki made her aroused.

He was ethereal in his beauty panting and moaning under her touch. Throwing his head back and gasping when she raked her nails down his heated flesh.

_I could watch him for forever. _

Dea was torn between her desire to get the information she was asking about and the desire she had to watch Loki orgasm.

In one final plea she brought her head down over his sex and opened her mouth.

"Just tell me Loki, I want to so bad-

In that moment Loki decided that the thirsts of his desires had yet to be quenched.

He thrust his pelvis up into her waiting mouth and Dea gladly accommodated him.

After she engulfed him in the warm, slippery cavern of her mouth she intended to stop and begin teasing him again …but the sweet, delicious moans he released as she licked up and down his length stopped her.

"NNGH! By the Gods Dea, YES!"

Loki moaning out her name as she used her mouth to make him come? Now that was something worth waiting for.

She cherished the sounds he emitted and began a soft, steady rhythm around his pulsating sex. Never stopping until the God gave into her demands.

MEANWHILE IN ASGARD ; )

Thor's heavy booted feet paced the gleaming floors of the Great Hall. His arms hung at his sides and his brow was furrowed as he waited, growing more impatient by the minute.

Finally the familiar creaking of the large doors which led to the Great Hall sounded and Thor threw his head in the direction of the noise.

_Finally._

Two Asgardian Guards approached Thor walking on either side of a seemingly unusual man.

The man they escorted was clearly out of place in the gleaming court of Asgard. His clothing and demeanor were dark and his skin was pasty and sallow. The flesh of his body was stretched tight over his frame, revealing the jutting ends of his bones. In place of Asgardian armor he wore macabre robes making him look every bit the villain Thor believed him to be.

"Sire," the man bowed before the future king of Asgard, grinning.

The salacious grin he wore caused Thor to lash out at the older man.

"Do not try my patience wizard, I've paid you well to answer my call and yet I am left waiting."

Thor's tone booked no room for argument but the wizard remained unfazed and at ease.

"My humblest apologies my liege I would not dream of keeping you waiting; it is merely that the hour is late in which you call me my King and I had not the time to prepare."

Thor crossed his arms in impatience weighing the merit of the wizards words. It was the dead of night but Thor had great need of the wizards council.

"Guards, leave us."

Both men had stood silently observing the exchange; at their king's request they respectfully bowed their heads in unison before turning on their heels and marching out of the Great Hall.

Thor waited until the booming of the door sounding in the hall signaled that they were alone.

"On this night I am pursued by great unease and I would have this matter dealt with."

Thor looked to the wizard before him who nodded obligingly.

"I would have you tell me of the spell I sought of you. What dark magics have you encumbered me with that I am not myself?"

Ormr had the intelligence to hide his sly smile as he addressed Thor but inwardly he was the Cheshire cat lapping up his cream.

"My spell was a simple one Sire albeit rare. Upon your assumption that your brother lived I cast a veil of bondage between thy two. Should Prince Loki lie in eternal slumber than such a spell would have no effect…

"And should he live Ormr? What delivery shall I suffer then, wrought at the hands of this wretched spell."

Ormr licked dry lips, fearing for the first time that the future King was not as dumb as he originally appeared to be.

"Sire were the Prince alive I surmise that you would have felt something to indicate such. I do not believe that Lord Loki abounds; such is clear from what the magic has revealed."

"Do not waste words telling me that which I already know, wizard," Thor's whisper was furious, "what of the spell if Loki lives? What then?"

"The spell bound you two together Sire so that you may locate the lost Prince and bring him home as you requested it should. Were Loki alive and were the spell a success then you should have felt…some sort of otherworldly sensation my liege."

Thor's voice was stern and every syllable was ground out.

"Sensations such as what?"

"Such as Loki. The spell I cast for you was a simple one but it is ancient magic, the likes of which has not been performed here in many a millennium. I warned you my King of the consequences of your actions, but fear not! You have felt nothing of Loki and although I regret to inform you of this my Lord I do not believe him to be alive."

Thor pounded his fist on the banquet table in front of him, effectively cutting of the wizard's words.

"On this night in my chambers I slumbered at ease when a feeling like none other in all of Asgard overtook my sleeping form. So strong was this sensation that I awoke to feel it consuming every inch of my being and in my blood sang the answer to the feelings I wrought and it named him Loki!"

"Sire, what of these stirrings you speak of? What were they precisely?"

"FEELINGS NOT OF MY OWN DOING! STIRRINGS I HAVE NO REASON TO HAVE!"

Ormr hid his smile by casting his eyes downward towards the floor. To Thor it appeared as though he was hiding his gaze from an angry King. His plan was working perfectly

"Then my sovereign should rejoice! The ancient texts have spoken truth and Prince Loki is alive!"

"Why wizard? Why not when you first worked you treacherous ways did these sensations not steal over me! How when I was first made ready did they not come to me?"

"Lord I have not worked this magic before and did only what my King bade me to do. I can only reason that Prince Loki is far, far away. Clearly in another realm, perhaps not even one of the nine we know. Magic twists and wanes but strengthens with time. In Time it will mature and my liege will be able to find his brother."

"I DO NOT WISH FOR IT TO BECOME STRONGER!"

"Sire please-

"Is there an antidote?"

Ormr fell silent.

"ANSWER ME WIZARD! Is there an antidote?"

"Alas my King I can offer you no solace."

Thor sighed. How had he come to be in this dark predicament?

They stood in silent for a one, slow agonizing moment. Many thoughts ran through Ormr's mind but mostly they involved him getting out of the Great Hall alive.

"Be gone, I would not have you in my presence."

Ormr didn't need to be told twice. He bowed deeply before hurriedly departing the Hall.

His footsteps echoed off of the walls long after he left and Thor realized what he must do.

Somewhere far away on the distant shores of Midgard the God of Mischief pounded away mercilessly into the waiting hips of the mortal beneath him. He rocked into her body with such vigor that the bed beneath his powerful frame shook as the girl begged him for release. His mortal lover sang his name as she succumbed to his passion and Loki found himself drunk off of her cries and pleas.

In Asgard Thor stood in the Great Hall shaking with a force of arousal so strong that he could hardly stand. The God did not know where these powerful urgings came from but so mighty was the lust and so great was Thor's disgust that he could hardly stand himself.

For in the rage of his want he knew the object of his desire was Loki himself and it shook Thor to his very core to know that he desired something so perverse as to bed his own brother.

* * *

Fear NOT! I'm not making the story into Thor/Loki it's all part of the plot, I promise!

Seriously though Its really hard to resist the idea of Thor/Loki I think there are some sensual undertones boiling in their relationship. Although I do love the brotherly love thing that have going as well.

Who out of my readers like Thorki? Don't be shy, I walk among you! I think after I wrap this story up I'll go on to write a Thorki one piece or something. Maybe some fluff.

In the meanwhile please feel free to give me feedback, criticism or cookies and let me know what you think about Thor on Earth or Dea in Asgard?

Leave a token in the little wooden box.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! So I'm not going to make this story Thorki because I categorized it as Loki/OFC and I LOVE Dea, HOWEVER, part of the plot is going to make it appear Thorki as you'll see in this chapter.

You're just going to have to trust me here. I promise I plan on tying it in with the plot.

Now to those of my darling readers whose already figured it out I've messaged most of you just to kind of give you an idea of how it's going to go because I don't want anyone sitting there going, "This makes no sense!"

I know how frustrating that can be, BUT, again, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME! There's a bigger picture at play here and what seems odd now will make sense later on.

A special thanks goes out to: **WebOfSmiles, Guest, FallenAngel1129, MissObscene, Bear-Mage, wolf-of-badassery, Grey Vipointe, patchworkninja, BlueStar33, snowspell, The Yoshinator, plummuffins, amaris12345, Wolfstar04**

**WebOfSmiles: **Thank you! I will be gladly bribed with cake ; ) The story is categorized as Loki/OC but the next couple of chapters are going to have slight Thorki undertones- basically it's all part of the part that Thor is going to be aroused whenever he thinks of Loki but it's not really LOKI arousing him-so I wanted to put those warnings in and I promise it all plays a part in my master plot ; )

**Guest: **There's no nom ? I like that but I don't get it lol. I have to say that I'm not a big yaoi fan myself, like at all but I do like Loki yaoi because I can really picture it and I've been fortunate enough to find some very well written stories on here that involve that theme. Now I don't want you to stop reading but I would advise you skip over the next few chapters if it bothers you ; ) It's basically part of the plot and I don't want to go too much into detail but basically it's going to appear like Thor is aroused by Loki but he's really not BUT he really is- you just have to read and see…and also as far as Dea going there or Thor coming here… I like both ideas…hint hint

**FallenAngel1129-**AH! SNAPE! YOU SEE IT TOO! I think he's way hotter than Snape but still there are definite resemblances! And I really meant every word I said and I truly thank you for all your kind praise!

**Bear-Mage: **That's one of my favorite lines too! Thank you for noticing and thanks for reviewing! I love feedback!

**Grey Vipointe: **You're in for so many happy, happy surprises in like the next three chapters. Enjoy!

**PatchWorkNinja: **The introduction of Thor and "although I'm more than fine with more smut" was basically I took away from that review ; ) You are also in for many happy surprises and a combo package.

**BlueStar33: **I'm so happy you like it! I put another horse pun in for you! See if you can spot it!

**Snowspell: **I too am sick of seeing glorious everywhere, but to be honest?...Loki? In bed? Romped up and ready to go? I mean glorious does seem to kinda fit the scenario… ; )

**The Yoshinator:** Sorry I didn't get back to you yet! I've been very busy, but I did get your response! I think it would be funny too (what you suggested) but that's not it LOL-although I'm sure Thor would freaking out over that!

**Plummuffins: **Definitely thinking about a Thorki fic…this chapter was way too much fun ; )

**Amaris12345: **Oh yeah, plans of world domination- that's why I saw the movie three times ; )

Thank you my dears…and now without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Loki looked down at the girl in his arms. He was lying in bed with her, not his usual behavior after rutting. However he didn't think he'd need long before he desired her again and Loki saw no point in getting dressed only to become naked once more.

Better to stay nude, for both of them.

He stroked his thumb over the frame of her face, highlighting her cheek bones and brow before following it down to the curve of her jaw.

When he reached her lips Dea bared her teeth to him and gave a playful nip to the pad of his thumb before gently releasing him.

"So, tell me."

"Dea I have lived over a thousand years and my life has hardly been a virtuous one."

"Okay, I still want to know."

Loki sighed.

_Far be it from me to deny you._

"Five thousand and fifty six."

Several things happened at once.

The blood drained out of Dea's face replacing the rosy afterglow she sported with a chalky completion. Her eyes bugged out of her head, forgetting how to fit back into place in their shock and her lungs decided to test their capacity as the girl began hyperventilating in the bed next to the God.

"Five thousand and fifty six?"

Loki was amused but had the good sense to hide it. He nodded slowly gauging the girl's reaction.

"FIVE THOUSAND AND FIFTY SIX?"

_Perhaps I should have feigned indifference longer? _

"I don't….I mean when could you have… HOW is that even POSSIBLE?"

"Some were two at a time. Amedea I have walked these realms for over a millennium, do you not realize this?"

Amedea had left the building. Her eyes were no longer bulging out of her face but she couldn't seem to catch her breath…her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and she kept trying to form words, unsuccessfully…5,056 over the course of 1,000 years…that was… that was…

"Where's my calculator!"

Dea reached for her bedside table pulling out the object of interest. She frantically punched numbers into it.

"Holy shit it's only five girls a year….?"

"I think it's actually rather low. There wasn't very much to do with one's self during the dark ages; coupling and rutting were daily activities then."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shook her head trying to clear the chaos out.

"Am I six or seven?"

Dea looked down trying to calm her rapid breathing. She was making herself look stupid now.

"Beg your pardon?"

Sparing the God a glance she hated that he looked sexy even when he was confused.

"Am I 5,056 or 5,057?"

"Ah. Seven."

'Oh my God, oh wow."

_Not like being 5,056 would have made it much better._

Dea shook her head as she stuffed the closest sheet around her. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and bent down to pick up her jeans, attempting to shimmy into them while staying under the sheet.

Loki's placid face turned to one of bewilderment at the girl's actions.

Had a female dared to ever leave his bed first before?

Loki had never seen such a sight. It was one thing to bed a lady of the court and then grant her dismissal from his chambers or for him to dress first and depart under the guise of urgent matters of state, but this was entirely different.

Dea was voluntarily getting out of the Bed with him, HIM, Loki!

There must be some mistake…

"Does the Lady dress so formally for lounging in her bed?"

Dea was putting her shirt on over her head when she heard Loki speak. When she turned around her breath caught.

Loki's chiseled chest was exposed and the sheet had fallen down low, hanging past his hips. Dea could see the tip of his treasure trail peeking out from under the sheet and she fought to keep her eyes on his face.

Why was she leaving again?

_5,067 women. _

"No, the lady dresses this way for the kitchen, where I intend to go."

Dea bent down and picked up the towel which Loki had been wearing before they slept together. She knew as soon as she touched it that she'd never be able to look at it the same way again.

She was really leaving the bed. Without him. Without being dismissed by him. He was naked in her bed and she was walking out of the room.

Loki rose from the bed and relished the cold air which wafted over his heated skin.

_Air conditioning is one mortal invention that I find tolerable._

Loki strutted proudly around the room displaying his kingly assets as he followed Dea out of the door.

She stopped and turned to him when she realized he was following her.

"Whoa, big fella, aren't you going to put on some clothes first?"

Loki smirked at the nickname she bestowed upon him.

_My sex is rather impressive, isn't it?_

"You took my towel."

He grinned down at her viciously savoring her frustration.

Dea sighed closing her eyes in irritation and took a deep breath.

Loki loved the way she looked when she was annoyed!

Loki bent forward, sealing his mouth to hers. He placed one hand on each shoulder, not pulling her to him but making his presence known. He never entered her mouth but he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue until he felt her lean into his body.

When Dea opened her eyes Loki was dressed in his black shirt and pants again.

And yet again she did not know when she had closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

It was all she could think of to say.

Loki was aghast.

"For Mortal food? No."

Dea laughed.

"Believe it or not I'm better in there," she signaled in the general direction of the kitchen, "than I am in there," she signaled to the bedroom.

Dea didn't know why she chose to word it that way; maybe it was because she was fishing for a compliment. Trying to get some idea of how she stacked up to the _others._

_The many, many, many OTHERS._

Loki grinned down at her charmingly.

"I find that difficult to believe, what will you give me if I agree to sample your mortal fare?"

_Does he ever not scheme?_

Dea mentally Duh'ed to herself before realizing probably Not since he is the God of Lies.

She could counter.

"What will I give you? I'll feed you! You haven't eaten anything in two days and we just turned my bedroom into an Olympic arena…aren't you hungry?"

Loki was giving her that look again. That bored look that said, _Hello. God._

"Don't give me that look, I don't care if you are a God I know people eat in Asgard, I know they do! All the stuff I read said you have feasts and nonsense so you have to eat."

"We eat the apples of Iðunn which sustain our immortality and sate all our earthly needs."

_Well you can just call me when you find an apple to give you a blowjob. Sates all your earthly needs my Midgardian ass._

"Well, I'm going to cook something. If you don't want to eat you don't have to- I tend to think you're going to want to but it's your choice."

"What shall you be making?"

Dea clasped him on the shoulder smiling.

"The food of my people!"

Loki lifted a brow high into his hair line and fixed his face with a sour look.

Dea laughed as she led the way down to the kitchen.

IN ASGARD

The room was gloomy and cast in shadows. A lone streak of Asgardian sunlight dribbled through a crack in the curtains leaving a path of faint pink light in its wake.

There is silence throughout the room and in its center there stands a large four poster bed carved from rich mahogany and covered in the ancient runes of Asgard. Plush, dense drapes lock out the light of day, much to the satisfaction of the one who occupies the bed.

He is sweating. His loins are on fire. He shrouds himself and his room in darkness but he can find no relief from the all-consuming flame which burns throughout his person.

Slippery drops of moisture peak on his brown and slid languidly down his face. His entire body is encased in a fine sheen of sweat.

The wizard has told him what he must do.

He must focus on Loki, hone in on the effects of the spell in order to find his brother, but at the mere thought of Loki the fire intensifies and he is lost to it.

A desperate, heavy hand snakes its way under his animal pelts and caresses the girth it finds there.

Thick, stubby fingers wrap themselves around his engorged shaft as release's moan after moan into the empty air.

He jerks his hand hard against his heated flesh and the ripple of relief that shudders through him is reward enough. Warm, milky liquid jumps out of him, happy to have been freed. It coats his shaft and part of his lower belly.

He pants hard trying to catch his breath.

The heat is sated. For Now.

He wipes himself down with a spare rag, erasing the evidence of his dark deed. He slips his sated sex back into his pants and throws the rag across the room where it will wait to be discovered by some non-expecting servant.

He tries to breathe but he feels the flicker of the flame rekindling inside of him. He knows it will begin to build again until it has transformed into a sweltering inferno consuming him

He is at its mercy.

_Loki. Brother, where are thou?_

At the thought of Loki shining in his minds eyes Thor becomes hard again.

There is no relief.

As Loki followed Dea into the kitchen he was dealt a crushing blow of realization.

He had bedded the girl and yet he still did not know his purpose here.

What had brought him to Earth? Why was he unable to leave? Most importantly why could he not kill the girl?

Why could he not escape her?

The girl was being nicer to him at least; here she was flouncing around the kitchen making a meal for him with her meager Midgardian fixings.

_Not a morsel shall pass my lips. _

Loki would wait until he could feast openly on his victory. Nothing would grace the plates of his dinner banquet save for conquest and triumph.

As Dea began moving around the kitchen Loki found a rhythm to her movements. They were synchronized and hypnotic and the familiarity there piqued his interest.

He set himself in a chair at the rickety kitchen table before allowing himself to mindlessly watch the small Midgardian before him. She took many things out of their proper place and set them on counter. Loki recognized some of the Midgardian ingredients from his readings of Earth but many of them he did not know.

She produced two cauldrons and one roasting slab and placed them all upon the Midgardian cooking hearth. Loki watched with muted interest as the girl took the roasting slab and set fire to its underbelly by turning a single dial. To the top of the pan she added slick oil and set the flame low to heat it.

Loki watched as Dea produced a long, heavy wooden board and set it on the counter. Dea began to peel away the flaky brown skin of some kind of medium sized tuber. When she finally revealed the luscious white flesh beneath, she took a fairly large knife and began cutting into it with skilled vigor. She made quick, sharp strokes in rapid succession, chopping away at the bulb until it was nothing more than tiny chunks of white flesh.

_She has skill with a blade; I shall acquiesce to that at least. _

As the juices from the bulb were released an odious stench began to fill the small kitchen and Loki felt tears pool in his eyes as his eyes and throat began to sting.

_How does she stand it?_

The oil upon the hearth began to sing just as Dea finished chopping the offensive bulb and Loki watched with delight as she threw her choppings into the pan upon the sizzling oil.

_Burn vulgar tuber. _

When Loki took his eyes off the pan Dea was back at the chopping board. In her hand was a gnarled and twisted knot and Loki thought it much resembled a rock. Dea used her bare hands to rip the little knot apart before chopping off the ends of each individual piece and peeling of their protective skin. Then, knife in hand Dea began chopping the little cloves into tiny pieces.

When she was finished they also went into the singing pan.

Loki and Dea sat in silence as she was heavily consumed with the task at hand. Loki had never seen a Midgardian so diligent or focused before; he had not thought the creatures capable of such meticulousness.

The savory smell of garlic and onions frying in olive oil began to bubble into existence and Loki actually felt his stomach growl.

_Traitor!_

Glancing at Dea, Loki watched as she began taking different herbs between her fingers and rinsing them in her wash basin. She cleaned everything very carefully and Loki watched as she dried them tenderly and set them aside.

Loki recognized one of the herbs, Basil. It was used in Asgardian potions and he had worked with it before.

The pleasing scent of fresh herbs and earth filled the kitchen and Loki found that his nose was swiftly joining his stomach in a conspiracy.

_Mutinous appendages. _

Once again Dea made quick work of finely chopping the herbs before setting them aside.

Loki watched in fascination as Dea took out something she described as a "can opener" and began attacking a metal spherical cylinder with it.

_Silly Girl, I would obliterate it if only you would ask. _

After some long moments the can finally relented and a sweet but acidic smell reached the God's nose.

Although his nose was sated Loki's eyes watched in horror as Dea emptied the contents of the can.

Lumpy bits of blood and goop fell out into an empty cauldron.

_She means to feed me entrails?_

Loki's face was horror struck and as Dea caught sight of his expression she couldn't help the laughter that boiled up inside of her.

"What, pray tell, is that?"

"What do you think it is?"

Loki shook his head in disgust before responding.

"It appears to be the remains of some foolish wretch which you have preserved in that can."

Dea laughed even louder.

_Do not mock me mortal._

"It's just tomatoes Loki… you'll like them."

_You dare presume to know what I favor. _

Loki watched as Dea went back to the roasting slab and stirred the sweet concoction which was brewing there.

The lumpy entrails were set upon the hearth and Loki watched as Dea set fire to them. She added her herbs which she had chopped and neglected and Loki was disappointed to see something so sweet go into something so incredibly foul. She set the sauce to a low simmer and took out the contents of the roasting slab and threw them into the tomato cauldron.

Dea fussed over the cauldron for long minutes. She stirred everything up and waited for it to boil. Then she tasted it, contemplating over the flavor. She would add a hint of this and a dash of that. She fretted over the sauce, sampling it frequently, until she could deem it perfect.

Something about the way she added this ingredient and that, and something about the way she sampled it until it was fixed to her her liking reminded Loki of his own craft.

He could see similarities between her cooking and his spell work. The way he would fret over a potion until it was perfectly brewed or the prep work he would do for spells in order to gather all of the proper components.

An image came unbidden to his mind of Dea working next to Loki in his laboratory under his careful supervision.

He wondered if she would be any good at magic, if he were to teach her how to do simple tricks. If she could do this she could surely do prep work and the like.

Loki could see her grinding of pieces of Aphrodite's shell or cutting up herbs for a spell, or Dea sitting next to him in front of the hearth, brewing a potion to the exact specifications of the text. Loki translating the ancient Norse and Dea performing his every command.

At the idea of Dea hanging on his every word and obeying him without question, Loki found himself aroused once again and hadn't he promised her carnal activities outside of the bedroom?

Loki approached his prey.

* * *

So cute little Dea/Loki fluff, very nice. Plus a little love for our lonely Thor.

Please as always leave a token in the little wooden box.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Once again readers are still a little confused about the Thorki sexual tension going on in the story… AGAIN this story is going to be LOKI/OFC but there are some undertones of Thorki which you're just going to have to trust me on, it's all part of the plot ; )

I'm going to start mentioning Asgard more and more…if I make a mistake or say something incorrectly…let me know, because I want this to be accurate, but honestly? Low expectations peeps.

I just want everyone to know how much I'm enjoying writing this story. I love the interactions with the readers and I have to thank all of you so much for reading and leaving feedback, it means the world to me. Even if it's just to tell me how much you love reading the story or that you like my Loki, it really makes the writing process such a joy. I also want to give a big thank you to my silent readers, because although you haven't reviewed I keep getting e-mails saying people are adding me to their alert list and it really means the world to me.

So thank you all.

Special Thanks goes out to: **FallenAngel1129, AliviaAutopsy, Cacow, Guest1, Guest2, Grey Vipointe, Yugioh13, vvolfie, jamesefranco, The Yoshinator, PrincessJenna89, plummuffins, BreathlessWind, Bear-Mage, HotohoriAurion, EmilysBeautyWorld.**

**FallenAngel1129-** Well here's the thing about Thor in this story…I'm sort of punishing him for hurting Loki? See I own, operate and am the sole passenger of the crazy train so…yeah! Also, as to Loki getting laid or not… I don't know he can be very persuasive ; )

**Cacow-** You're fabulous! Thank you for your immensely kind review! I too have come across a LOT of Loki/OFC where the OFC is very Mary Sue and it was definitely my chief inspiration for writing this story. I sent you a PM which I hope you received and again thank you! LOVE YOU TOO- Caps style!

**Guest**- I love the Burn Vulgar Tuber line and I'm so happy my readers picked up on it! Writing Loki is challenging at times but always fun and never dull!

**Guest2-** Snape! Yes! I definitely see similarities between Snape/Loki and to be honest Tom Hiddleston's Loki from Thor could completely have played a young Snape in the Harry Potter movies! I also wanted to start show casing some of Loki's magical abilities because he's a sorcerer so you know he was mixing potions and casting spells…although he's got his own special Loki wand ;)

**Grey Vipointe**- I adore you! Thank you for being so kind and responsive, I really love talking to my readers and seeing where their heads are at. It's important for people to know where I'm going with the story because as a reader of fan fiction I know how frustrating it can be when the writer doesn't explain things clearly…as for the carnal activities I promise you're going to like this chapter then ; )

**Yugioh13-** Do Not feel bad for Thor! Thor made Loki miserable in the movie…he deserves some punishment… oh my god it's going to get so good!

**vvolfie-** I gave Thor a few maidens, he kept exhausting them!

**Jamesefranco-** I laughed out loud at your review- thank you for that!

**PrincessJenna89-** Thank you for all your kind reviews! I love that you reviewed so many times in-between chapters because it's nice to track a readers thoughts as they go.

**Plummuffins**- Yes! YES to all of your ideas!

**HotohoriAurion**- thank you! I'm glad you can pick up on that too because these two are definitely going places ; )

**EmilysBeautyWorld-** I love that line! I know, I know I'm the writer and I don't want to sound obnoxious but there are some lines I write and I don't even think of them as coming out of my mouth but out of THEIR mouths (the characters*) and I get so amused over their dialogue…even though I'm the dork writing it I still laugh lol.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Thor is naked and jovial, swimming merrily in the Asgardian Ocean.

In truth it is not proper for one such as he to be frolicking on the public shores of Asgard in the nude but this is his only solace.

Thrice Lady Sif has come to his bed in the last two days alone. Mere maidens have been unable to sate the Thunder's roaring desires and in his enthusiasm he found they would tire too quickly. Lady Sif, although a dear friend, was of athletic stock. She was a warrior in her own right and thus Thor hoped to find her body having more stamina.

Thor dunked his head under the water and sighed inwardly. The cool waves were heavenly as they rippled across his sizzling skin.

Guilt twists in the Thunder God as he contemplates his actions as of late. He knew of Lady Sif's feelings for him, in truth he had always known of her feelings, but when Thor is at his weakest and his need the most great he does not let this knowledge keep him from calling The Lady to his bed.

Thor remembers the first time Lady Sif entered his bed chambers, her excitement at being summoned to him here in this most intimate setting. Inside she is excited but refrained; when she enters his chambers he read the anticipation on her face, she knows why he has called her what she does not know is why now.

She is a lamb come to slaughter.

Thor eagerly accepts her lewd musings for compliance and although she is not ready he takes her twice on the dresser and once on the floor. They never make it to the bed. Thor can see the hurt and confusion in her eyes but she does not resist him, her want of this has brewed inside of her for too long. He is neither tender with her nor gentle. He does not take his time and he can tell this is not what she envisioned.

What price will he pay to have his brother back? Thor no longer knows the answer to that question.

He dives beneath the waves again as if he could wash away his thoughts.

He has not rested in days and as a God he does not need to but the burden of carrying around such heavy, un-sated arousal has weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

For the first time in days Thor can think clearly as the water cools his frenzied body. He knows what it is he must do and he only hopes that the fire will stay at bay long enough for him to do it.

Marinara sauce sits on the stove bubbling and Dea gives it a quick stir, tasting it for flavor.

_Hmm, oh my god it's so good._

For ultimate thickness she'll let it brew for at least two hours and in the mean time she can make the meat balls.

Turning back to her cutting board Dea places some flat parsley leaves against the wood of the board and goes in search of her knife. Her back is turned to Loki but as he stands she can suddenly feel a shift in the energy of the room.

It crackles behind her and makes her skin tingle.

He's coming for her.

She doesn't know how she knows but she isn't fast enough and before she can move strong arms encircle her from behind.

His caress is not gentle; this is not a lover's embrace. Loki uses his hands on her hips to pull her roughly against him. Her rear brushes up against his crotch and she can feel something poking her; he's already semi-hard.

Loki bends his head and begins sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck.

_He's too good at this!_

Dea is lost in a maze of sensation and she throws her head back against his chest, giving him better access.

_At this rate I'm going to need some of those magic apples to keep up with him…_

At the idea of magical apples it suddenly occurs to Dea that there are many similarities between Loki and Snow White. The raven colored hair, the white skin…

Loki nips her neck and she moans a little grinding against his front with her behind.

_That wicked mouth…._

Suddenly Dea can see Loki standing in the forest in a dress being followed around by seven small dwarfs, all asking Loki how they can help him kill the evil queen.

_LMAO_

Dea's entire body shakes with laughter and she is forced back to the counter as she almost falls off balance.

She laughs even harder as Loki speaks behind her.

"Not quite the reaction I was aiming for."

Loki reads her mind then and the image of him clothed in women's vestments flows into his awareness.

Rage overtakes him; does she mean to mock him?

Dea is hunched over the counter with her back to Loki and she cannot see the anger there. Loki grabs from behind and spins her around roughly to face him. When they're face to face he fishes his hand into her hair and wrenches it backwards until her eyes are on the ceiling and she is out of breath.

_OW!_

Dea's head is thrust backwards and up and as she stares into Loki's snarling face a seed of fear is planted inside of her. The laughter dies in her throat at the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"This is what you would make of me? My manhood denied as I hobble around wearing Ladies garments?"

Dea tried to shake her head but it was trapped in Loki's iron grip.

"You don't under-

"I understand that my virility which I so thoroughly demonstrated to you earlier is being called into question and I say, as payment for your crimes, I shall set the record straight."

Another sharp tug to her scalp confirmed that Loki meant business.

Dea whimpered from the pain and realized there was no pleasure in his caress.

"I though-AH!," Loki tugged harder on her hair as she struggled to speak, "I thought you couldn't touch me if you were trying to hurt me?"

The words came out airy and weak. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and whether it was from embarrassment or arousal she couldn't tell. Her head swam with the scent of him; it filled her up, going thru her nose and drifting into every crevice of her mind, thoroughly blocking out any rational thought.

Fear mixed with lust consumed her and at the center of it was Loki, grinning down at her salaciously.

"Oh I assure you my dear at this moment my only intention is to pleasure you."

She had maybe a moment to herself for the weight of his words to hit her. Then his mouth was upon hers, hungry, controlling and dominating.

* * *

OH Hey Asgard:

The throne room is silent; its gleaming halls are empty.

Thor has requested a private audience with the All Father and as he stands before the King of the realm he is uneasy.

Thor does not remember that last time his nerves bore the burden of his anxieties but as the King sits on a gilded throne before him carefully weighing his decision Thor knows the meaning of true discomfort.

"What dark bargain have you come to with Ormr?"

"I have had words with the Wizard as of late Father, but they do not affect my judgment."

Frigga stands off to the side of the throne, silent but watching.

She dutifully absorbs every detail of the exchange taking place before her. The words of Father and Son; of Sovereign and soldier.

Thor knows what grieves his father. Odin does not know why Thor needs to travel between the realms and with the Bifrost gone the journey will be no easy feat, nor will the magic it takes him to get there.

Thor falls to bended knee before his King.

"Father, Please. I must do this."

Odin's staff slams on the hard floor of the palace and the resonating boom echoes off the walls, silencing Thor.

"Once again you take Liberties with the crown that are not yours to take! Have you learned nothing in your exile that you would ask this of me!"

Thor feels hot rage burn inside of him. The All Father has been said to be all knowing but he knows nothing of the burden which Thor must bear.

Wicked words bubble up onto Thor's tongue, begging for sweet release. He wants to unleash them onto his King; to give Odin a taste of the shame he makes Thor endure.

Except that Thor _has _learned from his mistakes and he audibly gulps, forcing the venomous words back down his gullet as he tries not to choke on their bitterness.

Thor knows what he must say, the knowledge which he hoped to keep secret lest it not be true must be revealed.

"Father, Loki lives."

He speaks these words beseechingly and when Odin fixes his eyes upon him Thor makes his gaze plain hoping to sway his stubborn Monarch.

_Loki was always better at persuading people. _

As Odin looks down in contemplation Thor makes sure to spare a glance to his all but silent mother; Thor has heard her gasp of surprise when the shock of his news was unveiled.

If Odin will not send him to Earth then surely his mother will for she has greatly mourned the passing of her youngest son. Her eyes are imploring, searching. Thor knows that she is thinking the same thing that Thor is; _bring him back._

Odin hangs his head and Thor can see the air of weariness which clings to him. He did not spend long enough in Odin sleep and his heart is heavy with grief and the failures only a father can suffer.

Thor breaks eye contact with his mother and addresses his king once more. Odin stands and instantly Thor is on his feet to hear his king's decision.

"Thor. My first born, Odin's Son, what would you have of your King my child?"

"Father…" Thor licks dry lips suddenly aware of the hefty favor he is about to ask, "I ask that you conjure enough dark matter to send me to Earth to find my misguided brother and," Thor's eyes dart once more to his mother's before going back to the King, "bring him home, To Asgard."

"It shall be done."

And although the fire which sings through Thor's veins is unrelenting he knows peace knowing he'll be on Earth soon.

_Loki will know how to end this accursed spell…he must…_

* * *

He is on fire for this girl, his lust is all consuming. He plows into her waiting hips and feasts openly on her cries of pleasure.

"Do you feel that Dea? Does this not make me a man?"

Dea can hear is voice, sexy and alluring talking to her but the words are lost. The only thing that exists is Loki, their two joined bodies.

"Ung! Loki, please," She rakes her nails down his naked chest scratching his nipple as she goes.

Loki hisses as her nails scrape his pectoral but he never loses his rhythm as he thrusts into her.

Loki lifts her leg and places it over his shoulder, he pulls himself nearly all the way out of her heated sex before grasping her by the hips and slamming into her again at a new, deeper angle.

"AH! TOO MUCH!"

Dea is lost in a sea of sensation, panting and mewling helplessly beneath him.

Loki is not one to be kept waiting. When Dea doesn't respond to him he pounds mercilessly into her.

"Answer me!"

Loki squeezes down hard on the sensitive flesh of her nipple and Dea's eyes shoot open as her face contorts in a silent scream.

When Dea's eyes meet his, Loki's pinching fingers spread over the globe of her breast and begin massaging the flesh as he continues to slam into her.

_She is so close…._

Loki bites back his moans; he would have nothing interfere with the sound of her pleasure.

"What manner of dress would you have me in now, Dea?"

Loki is so close to coming to completion but his work is not yet done, he must punish her properly.

Loki snakes a hand down between their sweat slicked bodies and gently pinches Amedea's clit.

"Tell me what you think of me now," and his voice is like velvet, revealing none of his sinister actions.

"AH! LOKI! You're the best, the best I ever-unhhh!"

And just like that she was coming. Loki slamming into her, every thrust smacking into her flesh with a bruising force; his fingers around her throbbing clitoris, pinching until she felt as if she were being electrocuted from the inside out.

"LOKI!"

Dea begins to spasm around Loki and the God remains undeterred. His hips move jerkily into her as she clenches around him and no matter how tightly she clamps around his pulsating sex the God moves on until one orgasm melts into another and Dea can see rainbows dancing behind her eyes.

"UNGH! Yes Dea, come for me."

Loki felt the girl releasing around him, felt the warmth of her sex intensify as she encompassed him so utterly; encasing every sinew of his rigid length.

His actions never faltered and as Loki climaxed the weight of her words sang thru him making his release all the more blissful.

_The best she ever had. _

And with one final push he was lost to the waking world in a euphoric splendor.

Loki balanced his weight on his forearms as he panted heavily. He angled his forehead against the girl beneath him and exhaled breathily into her neck and shoulder.

_I think that was one of the most intense orgasms of my existence... _

Dea lay underneath him loving the effect she had on him, she didn't know how she stacked up to the _others_ but she thought she had held her own.

Suddenly the smell of roasting sauce reached Dea's nose and her eyes went wide.

"EEP! MY SAUCE!"

Placing both hands flat against Loki's sweaty chest Dea forcefully pushed the unsuspecting God off of her.

His sated sex slipped out of her insides with a sad little popping noise and for the second time Loki found himself being left alone in the girl's bed.

He would have to explain to Dea how things worked… HE left first…or she could leave first AFTER he dismissed her.

_Absurd mortal…. _

Dea ran from the room, picking up Loki's discarded shirt from earlier and throwing it on as she ran down the stairs.

Loki was displeased at being left first again but the God grinned as he rose from her bed gloriously naked. He loved the feeling of the cool air hitting his skin after their coupling.

The God followed the girl out of her bedroom and dressed himself in only a pair of loosely fitting trousers, the type of which he had seen the girl wear to sleep on his first night here.

_I require a bath…_

Loki was surprised that the girl was not overly putrid yet. In Loki's readings of Earth he had often come across the pestilence of the planet and the filth which ran rampant throughout the world. He suspected a Midgardian who rutted three times in one day to be quite foul, but Dea did not smell. She had sweated and blushed under Loki's ministrations and Loki desired for her to bathe and wash away the evidence of their rutting which would surely dry on her thighs before long; however she was cleaner than the God expected her to be, much to his liking.

Loki's thoughts were overcome when he walked into the small kitchen. The room was emitting a delicious, hearty aroma which seemed to be coming from the pot on the stove.

_Perhaps a simple morsel would not hurt. _

Dea was frantically running around the kitchen. Her sauce was okay, a little bit was sticking on the bottom but for the most part they had only been gone 45 minutes.

_MY MEATBALLS! GAH! Stupid sex God, no more sex!_

Dea turned around when she heard Loki walk into the kitchen, prepared to give him a piece of her mind.

The words died on her lips.

Loki stood in the entrance of the kitchen clad only in a pair of thin, black sweatpants. His pants were slung low on his hips and his well-defined chest was displayed proudly.

_Much more sex, much more sex with sex chest and sex pants-sweatpants- where did he even see sweatpants? _

Dea shook herself and stopped her thoughts just in time before the drool came out. When she met Loki's eyes he was grinning at her.

Once again she had been caught gawking.

_DAMNIT! It's not my fault normal people don't look like that in sweatpants!_

Dea turned back around to the chopping board without another word and began prepping the herbs she would need for the meatballs. With any luck Loki would just ignore the fact that she had been staring at him.

Soundlessly and all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat Loki snuck up to Dea and pressed his bare chest to her back. He placed one hand on either side of the counter and dropped a chaste kiss on the side of her neck.

He relished the startled gasp she released and let his lips fall to the shell of her ear.

"I am not "normal people."

He breathed the words against her in a heated rush of hot air and Dea found herself swooning and angry all in one motion.

He gave her behind a playful smack before depositing himself in one of the kitchen chairs content to watch Dea cook for him.

* * *

Feed me, I'm hungry.

To start I'd like a fresh basil, tomato, mozzarella review salad and then for my main course I'll take the fettuccine feedback Alfredo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my loves! I am so sorry for the delay! I went on vacation (it was amazing!) and then when I got back I had to hustle my bustle to finish my summer classes. I've just graduated with my Associates degree! Very exciting and distracting stuff happening on this end of the pond!

Please forgive my rude absence, I hope you're all enjoying your summer holiday and I hope for all of you unable to travel this year (as I have so often been unable to in years past) that this chapter serves as a way to get away from the daily grind, which is, after all the true point of storytelling.

Special Thanks to:

Guest, melphina82, Zippythewondersquirrel, ConfusedToTheWorld, buenavida, Lamminator, Shiverpass, ladyofstayne, JK, Guest, OperaGhost18, Kmiffy, Guest, Guest, Guest666784, Starlight Sanctuary, BlueStar33, patchworkninja, chuckythecat, Grey Vipointe, WebofSmiles, WitheringGrass, Aoi Nami-chan, Guest, Pint-sized She- Bear, Yugioh13, jamesefranco, vvolfie, Cacow, The Yoshinator, EmilyBeautyWorld, GrilledCheezus, and of course Plummuffins!

31 Glorious reviews waiting for me to eagerly devour them! I liken it to feeling the warmth of the sun shining on your face after the rain!

**Plummuffins:** Special thanks to you darling for sending out a search party! ;)

**Cacow:** Thor is being punished! He hurt my baby-…er…I mean… he hurt Loki. Who I am avenging through the fine art of literature. Boom.

**Yugioh13:** Oh Hey Asgard was supposed to be funny, thank you for picking up on it.

**Pint-sized She-Bear:** I am evil and it's about to get so much worst! I don't watch Farscape though, but I promise this is going to be a whole new bag of tricks ; )

**Aoi Nami Chan:** You have the right idea? Gasoline and a match.

**WitheringGrass:** He is a coming, indeed! In more ways than one ;)

**WebofSmiles:** Thank you for such kind words! And I'm Italian darling, fan obsessed ravioli always sounds good!

**Grey Vipointe:** As usual your kind words leave me flabbergasted… but based on this review you're going to love Chapter 17, stick around ;)

**Patchworkninja:** So the link didn't work but I think that was this websites fault because they always mess up links when people post them…however I found the story anyway through Google and my total lack of a life LOL. I couldn't get through all of it but from what I read, very likable…Thor isn't going to be that lucky though… let the little blonde boy suffer ;)

**BlueStar33:** 'You could put a Bonnet on him and he'd still look like a Sex God.' I hope you have a free schedule today doll because you're going to have to come with me to the doctor's office and explain why I have a lucky charm lodged up my nose…I laughed and swallowed at the same time And no worries the Thorki is going to make sense realllllly soon, I promise.

**Shiverpass:** 31 reviews in x amount of days and I believe I owe that partially to you! Nine little reviews all in a row, way to go! Just to answer a lingering question, she is not a Demi God ;)

**Lamminator:** Glad you like the story! And since you've just stumbled across the story I just want to reiterate that the story is not Thorki…. But I am punishing Thor for being mean to Loki in the movie ;)

**Zippythewondersquirrel:** I love your name! Thank you for all the kind words! And the story isn't Thorki but for now, since we're punishing Thor it has some Thorki elements to it…only for a few more chapters.

**Guest:** Wish granted. Cookie please ;)

Chapter 16

Loki sat back in his chair having just finished his first meal of what Amedea referred to as 'Spaghetti and meatballs.'

"Well? Did you like it?"

Loki looked taken aback, as if he had forgotten that she was there.

"Very much so. I found it rather odd to be feasting upon the rotund spheres of meat and yet I cannot deny that they were delicious."

Amedea wanted to dance around in her chair.

_A God likes my cooking! BOOYA! _

Somewhere deep down, buried under a lonely meatball, Amedea knew that she was a good cook. Just like she knew the real reason she was so pleased was because it was _Loki_ who thought her food was delicious. It didn't matter that a God thought so, only that he did.

As Amedea rose to clean off the table she felt her lips twitching upwards into a small secret smile.

She had a messy cleanup ahead of her and she was still all smiles. It made her happy that Loki liked her cooking…a little too happy.

_It doesn't matter whether or not he likes my cooking… right?_

Dea reached across the table to grab Loki's plate and like a shot his pale, slender fingers wounded themselves around her wrist.

She let out a little gasp at the jolt of electricity that his touch sent through her skin and brought her face up to meet his eyes.

_This is crazy! It's like every time he touches me I feel sparks!_

It took Amedea a minute to realize Loki's perfect mouth was moving and words were coming out.

"My Lady the meal you've slaved over was of such fine caliber that I could not bear to watch you also play the maid."

An image of Loki wearing a French maid's uniform sprang into her mind and Amedea immediately banished the thought.

Even though the last time Loki punished her was fun-

_Amazing, sexy, erotic, EARTH SHATTERING SEXATHON_

She was exhausted. The God had thoroughly tired her out, and her muscles ached. She had run the Loki Marathon and the Loki had won.

"What do you suggest?"

Her voice came out breathy and Amedea knew that her pulse had picked up; judging by the smug grin which was painted on Loki's face she'd guess that he could feel it under his fingers.

"Allow me."

Just like that the dishes floated up into the air. Amedea watched in silent amazement as the cutlery and tableware began to glide effortlessly away towards the kitchen.

Her wrist was still encased in his hand.

There were dishes floating over her head and she didn't seem to mind or care because Loki was still holding onto her wrist and he was staring at Amedea with such intensity that she could feel a warm heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

_I will not allow him to make me feel this way just because… HE'S LOOKING AT ME! _

Loki continued to gaze openly at her with smoldering eyes and Amedea retracted her hand slowly. She blushed under his scrutiny and wondered if she would ever NOT be affected by him.

"Perhaps the Lady would join me for a drink?"

A mystical bottle of wine appeared in Loki's hand and when Amedea looked back down at the table there were two wine glasses which she was sure hadn't been there before.

"Hold on a minute, is this more _special Asgardian_ wine?"

Loki smirked up at Amedea and leaned back into his chair.

He looked impossibly sexy at that moment; the hair fell away from his face and his grin lit up his eyes. His long, muscled legs were spread on either side of the chair and she had to resist the urge to straddle him.

"I may have enhanced the potency of the drink."

Amedea smirked at the sex God as he lounged lazily on his throne.

"Thanks. I'm good."

Loki was intoxicating enough as it is. The smell of him was all over her and filling up her head. Sheer want for the enticing God pulsated through her body. Her mind felt like it was fighting through a dense fog just to concentrate and the memories of their bedroom antics kept replaying themselves over and over inside her head; Loki pushing her into the mattress, Loki nipping on her shoulder, Loki bucking his hips wildly into her body. The desire running thru her was so strong she could just about barely force air into her body to keep herself breathing.

And he wanted to add Alcohol to this?

_I should just strip down now and go spread eagle on the dining room table…_

A wine glass filled with chilled cranberry juice suddenly appeared in front of Amedea.

She couldn't help the little laugh that slipped out. The memory of them drinking cranberry juice in her living room seemed so long ago… and he had remembered.

"At the very least My Lady, I would have us share the pleasure of a drink together."

Loki drank deeply from his glass and Amedea got the feeling he wasn't talking about sharing a drink at all.

A shiver shot through her as she sipped her cranberry juice.

Thor slithered beneath the waves of the water, allowing the soothing liquid to soak through his heated skin.

As the golden rays of dawn begin to bathe the tallest towers of Asgard, Thor knows that this is not where he should be. He should be conferring with the All Father or consulting the Royal Advisors as to what his plan of action shall be once he has landed on Midgard.

They know of no other desire held by the God of Thunder other than to see their second prince safely back in Asgard.

This is the way Thor would have it.

He would not dare tell them of the fire which sings through his veins or of the carnal desires which have plagued him for so long. Such things are best left unsaid.

The journey to Midgard will not be an easy one. Odin has warned Thor of this much at least. In the mightiest stroke of Irony the All Father has informed Thor that he must travel through some kind of protective layer which covers Midgard.

The Bifrost had the power to skip over it entirely but Thor's new method of transportation will not possess such power. Odin has warned Thor that he will experience a Great Burning throughout his entire body.

Thor felt no fear for this, for such was what he was living with daily.

Even now as he swam against the current and reveled in the water which encompassed his entire body, he could still feel _it. _

The seeds of lust sending hot flames to lick at his organs…the flame which drove him to Midgard. To Loki.

He let the waves swallow him whole.

They sat in silence. Loki drank his wine and Amedea sipped at her juice. She felt like a little girl playing dress-up, drinking juice out a wine glass to simulate the actions of her parents. She watched as little points of light danced on the crystal in her hands… where had Loki conjured these glasses from? They were so pretty…

"Amedea, there is something I would ask of you."

Loki's voice seemed to boom at Amedea and she jumped being rattled out of her thoughts. Her own reaction surprised her and she fleetingly wondered if Loki had tampered with her cranberry juice.

_I swear to god if he spiked my cranberry juice he's sleeping outside tonight. _

Loki continued to talk completely oblivious to her silent musings.

"There is a favor that I would ask of you, but I fear that before I ask it I must make you aware of certain facets, which if allowed to go unheeded may hinder the parameters of our original agreement."

_Key words hinder and our original agreement. The original agreement where you agreed not to kill ME?!_

"I have not yet determined what my purpose on Midgard may be."

Loki sipped his wine and Amedea watched his Adam apple bobbing in his throat.

_Get a grip Lady! _

"Yet I must admit I thought our coupling would somehow shed light on my reasons for being on Midgard. In reality I have discovered no part of my true purpose here and I sincerely wish to remedy that fact."

Dea cocked her head to the side. Loki wasn't finished talking but a red flag was going off in her head.

_Was that the only reason he slept with me?_

It would make sense. Why he had suddenly chosen to do a complete 180 and be nice to her but it wasn't like a guy could fake an orgasm…

Loki's words in the kitchen came back to her with startling precision. "Not normal people…"

_Maybe a God could fake one?_

If Loki had only slept with her to figure out why he had been on Earth, then did that mean they wouldn't be doing it again?

_Yeah, really the part you should be focusing on right now._

"Lady Amedea? Do my words bore you so that you cannot concentrate upon them?"

Dea didn't miss the fact that this was the second time he was using her full name. Why was he suddenly calling her by her full name again?

"I'm listening."

Dea tried to appear convincing but the words sounded flat even to her. She glanced at Loki and saw him shoot a finely arched brow skeptically up into his hairline.

She panicked. She didn't want him to read her thoughts! If he had only slept with her to find out what his purpose on Earth was she didn't want him to know that she knew!

Dea didn't know if it would work but she attempted to block her thoughts by picturing an image in her mind from the only movie she could think of.

_I can show you the world; take you wonder by wonder over sides and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world!_

_And thank you Walt Disney!_

When Dea saw a flash of confusion paint itself onto Loki's face she had a feeling that he had attempted to read her mind, but to his credit he continued talking as if nothing happened.

_And thank you Walt Disney!_

"Amedea I need to know why I am bound to Midgard, bound to this place and unable to leave it.For such a task there is spell I would normally perform, one which would allow me to temporarily leave this realm. I believe Midgardians refer to it as Astral Projection."

Dea had to resist the urge to sigh. He was committed to leaving her.

"I cannot readily perform this spell on Midgard. In order for a divine being such as myself to slip into the void I would need certain ingredients."

_Slip into the void?_

Now it was Amedea's turn to look confused.

"Void? What void?"

Loki was giving Amedea that bored look again, the one that said he knew more than she did in every aspect of life and she should just accept what he tells her.

_Arrogant-_

"This is the realm of Midgard and I am of Asgard, trapped here for reasons I have yet to unravel. In order to travel from realm to realm there are certain methods which one must employ."

"Like Astral Projection?"

"Not quite. Astral Projection will allow my mind to transcend the realm. As I cannot transport my body away from this vile place, I'll be sending up a projection of myself. A sort of hologram if you will."

"Well what if you can't get up there? I mean what if whatever's trapping you on Earth physically is also trapping you…astrally?"

Loki gave a short little laugh at Amedea's question, but inside he was mildly impressed at her for having the brain power to ask such a question.

"That is why I seek to do it. I know not if I will even be able to slip into the trance, let alone ascend to a higher plain, but I do mean to try."

"Okay, so at what point does this become dangerous for me?"

_Clever little Midgardian._

"For one such as I to submit to such a heady trance I would need to brew a tonic of sorts, something that when accurately prepared would have the power to render me unconscious."

"Okay so then what do you need to make it?"

Loki smirked wryly at her.

"The ingredients which I require cannot, to my knowledge, be obtained on this dismal excuse for a realm."

Dea crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well what do you need? Maybe they have them here-

Loki was giving her that bored look again as if he knew far more than she ever could.

_That look is really starting to piss me off._

"For such a transfixiation I would require the eyeballs of a dwarf, Dragons blood, freshly ground herbs from the valley of Corinthia and several drops of a nursing Unicorns birth milk."

Dea was as silent as she was nauseous.

"Let me get this straight. You need… an eyeball and some lizard blood? And then when you have it all you put it in your MOUTH!?"

Loki nodded and Dea dry heaved.

"I'VE BEEN KISSING YOU FOR THREE DAYS! YOUR TONGUE HAS BEEN IN MY MOUTH! GAH! That's disgusting!"

_Oh the disgustingness…_

Loki seemed overcome by his amusement for a moment.

"It is not as horrid as it may sound. The eyeballs for instance are usually removed while the dwarf still lives and then boiled down into a sort of paste-

"Oh God Stop STOP, seriously I'll do whatever you ask just stop talking."

_Oh eyeball paste- there isn't enough money in the western hemisphere of the world!_

Loki released a light little chuckle and licked his lips.

Dea almost felt bad about the fact that she would never be kissing him, ever, EVER again.

"Being as I do not possess the ingredients necessary to render me into such a state I will need to consult alternative means. Fortunately, the tonic is merely an aid. Any true sorcerer can succumb to the power of the trance should they so desire."

"How do you do it without the little drink of doom?"

"Well it requires many hours of intense meditation. I shall need two, three days at the least… Amedea you must understand once I slip into my meditative state it is of the upmost importance that I not be disturbed. I am not only vulnerable in that state but…"

Loki hesitated before he continued, meeting Amedea's eyes almost beseechingly.

"Extremely dangerous. I am a divine being and as such I am capable of protecting myself even in extreme situations. You must understand if I succumb to this trance I will be unable to control my actions if I am disturbed. Therefore it is very important that we not have a repeat of the other day. You cannot leave the house, if I were to be disturbed I... very well might harm all who come in my path. Foe or not."

Dea gulped.

"Why are you doing this again? Don't get me wrong, I'm just thrilled that we'll be risking my life for the umpteenth time this week but, seriously, what will this prove exactly?"

"If I am able to astral project at all then I shall scout ahead to see what holds me to Midgard. If I find something then I shall know the reason for my captivity here… if I do not find anything in the beyond then I shall know the threat must be hiding on Earth."

"What if you can't Astro project?"

Loki was once again surprised that at Amedea's level of intelligence. It was astute of her to ask such a question because Loki did not know the answer himself.

"It would mean that something was keeping me Earth bound in both body and Mind."

"What the hell has the power to bind a God? You're…a GOD."

_Doesn't that mean anything?_

Loki smiled almost wryly and Dea sat drinking in this rare look on his face. It wasn't a grin and she liked it.

"There are many realms throughout the universe who possess dark magics capable of binding beings such as myself."

Dea shook her head, trying to focus.

"Yea, but that's my point, those people are out there. Earthlings don't have that kind of power, believe me if we-

Loki was staring at her, giving her that bored look again. The one that said, Hello I'm a God. Only this time that look was mixed with a fair amount of condescension and Dea found herself getting offended by his gaze.

"Amedea think back to the earliest years of your civilizations existence. Plenty of your ancients sought to enslave the Gods. The Greeks, The Romans, The Egyptians, The Sumerians… Such primitive people and yet every culture had shamans and mystics and village elders. How else do you suppose that your ancestors were capable of such grand feats?"

The anger which had welled up inside of Amedea died down to a low simmer.

_My god… we don't even know our own history. _

Loki continued speaking.

"People gifted with Dark Magics can enslave, summon and even control Gods Amedea. Many books in my personal library on Asgard can attest to a time when Temples were built in the name of Gods and in those temples vast rituals would occur where the power of the Gods were harnessed. Alas, many of the civilizations who sought this type of power were unable to control it and thus they caused their own demise."

Dea couldn't picture Loki wondering around ancient Egypt with plaited hair and a loin cloth teaching a class on Hieroglyphics.

_Oh, Loki in a loin cloth. _

Dea sighed, shaking her head. She felt so insignificant in comparison to him. He had seen a lot more interesting things in his life then she had.

"So if you do this, you can find out if anyone is trying to…. What? Control you?"

Loki hesitated before nodding slightly.

"But I mustn't be disturbed."

"What if the phone rings? Or I need to take a shower, or watch TV or breathe?"

She looked panicked as she contemplated what a noisy little creature she was.

"Noting of that sort will disturb me; I will be beyond the world of physical distractions; only if my corporeal body is touched."

Dea shook her head.

What if the men in black showed up looking for him? Or what if God Forbid there was a fire or some other natural disaster that-

"Amedea, the chances of such happening while I lay indisposed are astronomical. You have nothing to fear, I know what it is that I do."

Loki was reading her mind again.

She was annoyed at him for reading her thoughts again and she was doubly annoyed at him for putting her in a position where something could go terribly wrong.

In her mind she mocked him.

_Astronomical odds….yeah and what exactly are the odds of some little space man crash landing in my backyard? Uh-huh, yeah. Thanks!_

"How long exactly?"

"A precise day I cannot name but it should not last longer than three days."

"What if you don't wake up?"

Loki was giving her that condescending look again.

"NO, seriously Loki. What if there is someone or SOMETHING that was keeping you here against your will and they're just waiting for you to put yourself into this little self-induced coma so they can come in here, kill my innocent ass and then abduct you properly."

Loki sat silently regarding the women before him. Although he could not be sure of what Amedea's feelings for him were, Loki felt confident that the girl must harbor strong feelings of affection for him.

_After all, how could she resist the charms of a God?_

Therefore when she expressed concerns for his well-being or his inability to wake up again, Loki contributed it to the girls growing feelings for him. However the concerns she gave voice to were not borne out of a love sick mortal.

These concerns were real and they gave Loki pause.

It surprised Loki as he quietly set upon a series of realizations.

Amedea was concerned for him because she was concerned for _herself_…and there was a ring of practicality that struck Loki at that moment, because it followed a path of logic that he could easily see himself taking. For reasons he couldn't quite comprehend this pleased him and surprised him all at once.

_She makes a fair point. _

Loki had considered that there may indeed be some unkind fate which awaited him; something sinister concealed beyond the void but eagerly waiting for his arrival. He did not however contemplate the idea that someone may be waiting to harm Amedea in his absence.

At the idea of Loki lying indisposed while Amedea was attacked or in some way injured by creatures she could never hope to defend herself against Loki began to feel an odd sensation. There was a heavy leaden weight attaching itself to lowest point of his innards. It weighted him down with a foreign sensation he had never yet experienced. His heart beat faster and his mouth went dry at the idea of something harming his Midgardian host.

_What are these emotions nesting inside of me? Where do they emanate from?_

Was this concern? Loki had read about it often enough but he had never truly experienced it before…. How peculiar….

Amedea watched as several swarms of emotions shadowed Loki's face.

His mood changed too quickly for her to follow but the last one to settle over his face was something similar to wonder… like he had just seen a giant light bulb turn on.

Amedea was running out of patience.

She snapped her fingers impatiently in front of Loki's dazed looking face.

"Hello, Midgard to Loki, are you still with us?"

As Loki's eyes came into focus he could see Amedea and pondered the meaning of his concern for her…what did it mean?

The idea of Loki actually harboring feelings of distress for this rude, impatient girl was almost comical and without quite knowing why Loki began to laugh in Amedea's face.

_Oh, I'm screwed. _

New updates will be much faster than before; again I apologize for keeping you all waiting! Thank you for not giving up on this story!

Bet you can't wait to see what happens when Loki goes night night!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Well I'm happy everyone liked chapter 16! I'm also hoping that it's circulating through the grapevine that this story is not dead- Trust me I always post like little notes saying I've lost interest or that I'm taking a hiatus before I disregard my stories entirely ; ) LOL

Oh I just started school the other day and my schedule is such that I have a gap between classes of about two hours. The conversation went like this:

Mom: How long of a gap?

Me: About two hours

Mom: Well you know you can use that time to do you HW.

Me (in my head): Pff please mom that time is going to be used to write Loki fanfiction, who are we kidding?

LoL. Special thanks goes out to: The Yoshinator, WitheringGrass, Starlight Sanctuary, plummuffins, Pint-sized She-Bear, molley, Zippythewondersquirrel, Grey Vipointe, Guest, FallenAngel1129.

Thank you all for the love and support and patience. Now that I'm over the hump, enrolled in classes and back on a schedule again updates should be coming fairly regular and I'll try to make the max time between updates a week to two weeks. ;)

* * *

Amedea was flopped out on her bed, stomach pressed against the mattress as she consulted her good friend the 'internet'.

_You've been right so far buddy; let's see if you can help me through this one. _

No matter what she did she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. That something was going on that was…. Gah! What was it? Something out of her reach, something she couldn't comprehend but something that was irking her and every time she felt like she was closing in on the source of her distress-POOF! Just like that it would vanish; leaving her jittery and anxious; eager to pinpoint the exact cause of her dismay.

Loki had assured her over and over again that there was nothing to fear and he had even gone as far as to give her some otherworldly protection…

Amedea recalled the way their conversation had ended the night before.

* * *

~~~At the dinner table, the night before~~~

After Loki had stopped laughing in Amedea's face he had turned solemnly serious. It didn't really do anything comforting for Amedea's nerves to see Loki going from maniacal laughter to stone cold seriousness in less than a moment.

Not that the God hadn't done weirder things…._eyeball paste._

She repressed a shudder.

"My Lady, the concern for your wellbeing does not go unheeded. I shall provide protection for you."

A picture of Loki standing in the arena of Medieval Times swinging a mace came into her mind and she hoped that wasn't what he had in mind.

Loki raised a pale, elegant hand into the air and snapped his fingers and quicker than Dea's eyes could follow a shiny, gold trinket fell onto the table.

"What the-

Quick as lighting Loki snatched the small trinket off of the table and pressed it flat between his two palms. He clasped his hands together as if he were holding someone else's hand and then blew into the crevice of his intertwined palms.

He fixed his eyes on Amedea's face and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. Loki was wearing a face of sheer delight and his eyes were ablaze with fire. She had seen him make this face before when they had been in her bedroom and she felt her cheeks blush at the memory.

If Loki had any enemies then all he had to do was give them the same electric, smoldering look which he was giving her right now, with those hauntingly beautiful eyes and she was sure they would fall down dead.

A clattering noise broke Dea's hypnotized trance and her eyes fell away from Loki as she sought out the source of the sound.

There on the tabletop was a small spinning disc.

Her fingers instinctively reached for it, but in midair her hand stopped and her eyes met Loki's imploringly, silently asking permission.

"Take it."

His voice sounded husky to her.

Amedea slowly reached for the circular object, curiosity written on her face. Her hands touched the cool, shiny surface and she wondered how anything that Loki had handled so intimately could be so cold to the touch.

_It's a coin?_

Once again she snapped out of her stupor in lightning speed.

_A coin?!_

"You're giving me a coin? A coin? What am I supposed to do with this, throw it at the people coming to kill me? I don't know what kind of weird ass Asgardian Payphones they have up by you but down here I don't think AT&T is going to accept this thing."

Amedea punctuated her concerns by banging the coin on the tabletop.

_Holy god is this real gold?_

When Amedea looked up at Loki's face she half expected to see him giving her that bored look again, but he wasn't. To her surprise Loki had a playful smile dancing on the corners of his mouth.

She knew that smile too, she'd seen it before.

In the bedroom.

An abrupt memory of their earlier bedroom antics flashed through her mind.

_Loki starring down at her, eyes glinting, smiling mischievously as he slides his hand down slowly down her…_

Amedea shook the memory away. She was still confused but she had yet to ask Loki for an explanation. For the last twenty four hours they'd been having a full-fledged fuckathon, was that all really fake?

_It couldn't have been. _

A stunning arrow of clarity struck Amedea at that moment. If Loki had only slept with her so that he could figure out what his true purpose on Earth was…then he didn't need to do it more than once.

…

_Which means he was either being EXTREMELY thorough or that he was actually enjoying himself… _

Amedea smiled to herself…at least it was something.

Still, if that were true then why wasn't Loki acting like his usual insatiable self. He hadn't been dishing out any snarky remarks and he kept calling her by her full name or Lady… both of which he had only done once or twice since they'd had sex. Now he seemed to be doing it more often…

_Maybe he doesn't think it matters now…because he doesn't intend to do it again?_

And as that particularly nasty thought occurred to her she became immensely sad for a reason she couldn't quite understand.

Loki studied the girl before him.

Moments ago she had seemed dazzled by his use of magic and now she sat with almost a sadness surrounding her.

What had distracted her from the coin? Did she have any idea what he had just given to her?

_Foolish little mortal, what I have yet to teach you. _

She had to stop thinking like this…at least while she was in front of Loki.

She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling that it was best if she kept these ideas to herself. She definitely didn't want him to know what she was thinking and she most certainly DIDN'T want him to know that she was sad because of what she was thinking.

The coin lay forgotten in her hand, how had she gotten so distracted?

Just because Loki had smiled at her?

_I bet a lot of women have gotten distracted by that smile…and those eyes…and that mouth… _

"SO," Dea exclaimed, unexpectedly loud, as she attempted to chase her thoughts away, "tell me what exactly is this little coin supposed to do?"

Loki sat silently, his smile gone. He had been studying the girl before, watching the emotions play over her face. Something was gnawing at her, this much he could see.

This much he could feel.

_Foolish one, why do you hide your misery from me? _

Loki was a God and he and Dea had shared flesh before. He was attuned to her now, to her thoughts and feelings; her mortal musings were his alone to savor.

Loki brushed against her mind but all he could feel was immense sadness.

This confused Loki.

_What plagues you so that you are consumed by it?_

By sharing her bed and learning the way of her body Loki had inadvertently turned himself on to Dea's feelings. As such, in times of emotional distress, it would be all the more difficult to read her mind.

This was one of the few disadvantages of lying with a mortal.

_I shall steal your secrets from you my Lady when you least expect it. _

Unaware of Loki's thoughts Amedea studied the coin in her hand. She turned it this way and that, allowing it to wink at her in the light. She ran her thumb over the bumpy surface and felt more than saw the markings there.

She brought it up to her face for closer inspection and openly starred until the picture became clear.

_Of course…_

"I'll never understand your fascination with snakes…"

She spoke softly and it was clear she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Loki watched as the dim light in the room played off of her eyes, which were bent intently upon the coin. He watched as that same light seemed to bounce off of her hair and her face, making her almost seem to glow.

He wanted her, but for now he was content to watch.

_I will have you in my bed again. _

His lust locked up his voice and held it hostage and when he next spoke his words came out hushed and breathy.

"That is the snake Jǫrmungandr -

Amedea's head shot up at the name and her eyes seemed to widen.

"You mean the World Serpent? He's your son isn't he? Well I guess it's not the same as carrying a picture in your wallet but it's kind of the most normal thing you've showed me so far."

It surprised Loki only for a moment that Amedea knew that Jǫrmungandr was his son, and then he remembered about his enemy.

_Abhorrent Google. _

Amedea resumed looking at the coin; the back of the coin had no imagery on it and she had expected it to be smooth, but it wasn't. The other side of the gold was marred with thick grooves and bumps. She idly wondered what they were for.

"I just don't understand how this is supposed to protect me."

"It's a summoning coin, Amedea."

There was her full name again…. She couldn't remember what he would call out when they were in bed together… she wished now she had paid more attention.

"A summoning coin?"

_There are some things that the vile Google cannot tell you my curious one. _

"Yes, it is yours and yours alone. The coin is made of Asgardian Gold and it keeps memories of the flesh. You have touched it first and so it shall respond only to you."

"You touched it first, I just saw you blow on it."

Loki was giving her that bored look again.

_Ah yes, almost made it a whole twenty minutes without him shooting me that look._

"I was merely whispering to it."

Now it was Dea's turn to shoot Loki a look of skepticism.

"You were whispering to it?"

Her tone betrayed her doubt.

"Yes."

He nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Whispering to the gold?"

More doubt crept into her tone.

"Yes…"

"Okay…I'll bite, why did the gold need to be whispered to? Was it lonely?"

Loki didn't care much for her biting sarcasm but he comforted himself by listing all the ways in which he would punish her when they next shared a bed.

"I was giving it instructions about how best to serve you. The gold knows now what it is you desire when you rub up against it."

A finely arched eyebrow rose up into Amedea's hairline.

_Rub it and it'll give me what I want… I definitely have heard men say that before…_

She couldn't resist the urge to play with him.

"What like a genie in a bottle?"

Loki actually sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No, Genies are actually very violent creatures and once more, the coin is strictly for summoning purposes only."

_Genies are real …? _

"Okay, world's worse teacher, what happens when I rub it? What exactly am I summoning?"

Loki's shit eating grin was answer enough.

"You?!"

Amedea couldn't help the way her voice hitched up three octaves.

"Of course my Lady. I am a God and am therefore bound to offer protection to those who worship me."

_WORSHIP HIM!?_

"Are you smoking Asgardian crack or something? Worship you? I barely like you."

_My lady is truly a shameless succubae if you bed all men you barely like. _

Amedea continued speaking.

"You do realize that you've tried to kill me several times and so it's only natural that I have a slight amount of disbelief when you say you're going to save me."

"I swear it my lady, on my honor as a God."

The words were serious enough but the huge face consuming smirk that Loki wore made Amedea cringe.

She brought her hand to her face and pressed down on the ridge of her nose between her eyes.

Loki was going under and she was going to be left completely defenseless against God only knows what and all he was giving her was some pocket change.

"OKAY, worst case scenario. I'm sitting here and a big monster comes barrel-assing through the door with the singular goal of killing me. I rub the coin; you're in your special coma…what happens?"

Loki's face turned startlingly serious.

It occurred to Loki in that moment that Amedea's sudden sadness might be because she whole heartedly believed that Loki would leave her to whatever Fate awaited her. That if danger was ever afoot he would not make good on his word to protect her and perhaps even leave her to die.

_Do you truly believe me to be such a fiend? _

"Amedea," Loki reached across the table and took her hand in his, "You have nothing to fear. Truly. If any pressing danger should arise you need only to rub the coin and I shall come to you. I will leave the trance and come save you."

"Yeah but what happens if you can't wake up?"

This part came out in a whisper and Loki congratulated himself on having figured out her woes without actually having to read her mind.

"It is unlikely."

_It is…unlikely. Not feeling the safety here… _

"Fine, then how long is it going to take you to wake up?"

_Clever Midgardian. _

"It will take me several moments to regain consciousness, depending on where my astral form is roaming, once I am inside of my corporeal body."

_Several moments? _

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime…run and hide?"

Loki contemplated for a moment before giving a curt nod, "Yes that is exactly what you should do."

"Oh. Good plan."

_Bite your tongue, wench. _

"I will awaken if I feel your call. All you need to do is rub the coin and think of me."

The rest of the night had buzzed by in a blur.

The long conversation about life threatening scenarios had left Amedea feeling drained and weary.

Part of her wanted to go straight upstairs to bed but another part of her wanted to see if Loki intended to come join her.

Granted this wasn't an everyday situation, but Amedea still couldn't think of a scenario where two people who were sleeping together would actually _sleep_ in separate beds if they were in the same house.

_Unless of course they weren't going to be sleeping together anymore._

A little voice in the back of Dea's mind kept popping with nasty 'what if' scenarios. Amedea did her best to shut it out.

She lingered on the first floor for a long time after dinner.

Loki excused himself "to his room" in order to make preparations, the kind of which Amedea could only guess at.

After another half hour with no sign of Loki, Amedea ascended the stairs.

Tired, but hopeful.

She got to her room and changed into her bed clothes; all the while hoping that Loki would come bounding up the stairs and into her bed.

He didn't.

She turned off the light with the intent of going to sleep, but all the while she was thinking…

_Maybe he'll come while I'm asleep. _

He didn't do that either.

It was until Amedea woke up in her bed, alone, with the sunlight streaming in through her window that she realized that Loki had stayed away the whole night.

* * *

~~~ In Her Room ~~~~

And so here she was now, well into the next day.

A nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that Loki had been dishonest about his reasons for sleeping with her, but she didn't have any way to prove it.

_If he did only sleep with me to find out what was going on… I'll cut off his balls. _

Satisfied with that decision Amedea stopped moping and began an intense search on the internet for anything she could find about summoning coins.

Loki may have been a God but if he had lied to Amedea about why he wanted to sleep with her then that just made him a regular old snake in the ground.

Hadn't he himself said that many of his former bed mates had wound up in his bed because there was little else to do?

_Asshole! _

The idea of him sleeping with her out of sheer boredom made her angry but she had a feeling there was something more to it than just that.

The seeds of distrust blossomed inside of Amedea.

The more she thought about it (and the less she found as she scoured the internet) the more certain she became that the coin was a fake.

_Oh here's a magic coin so you can summon me, yeah right! _

Somewhere deep down Amedea knew she wasn't being entirely fair. She had, after all, readily jumped into bed with a man that she hardly knew. However considering the fact that he was a God, a sex God at that, and that she had been through a few recent shocks to her system, like having a space man land in her backyard and having her SUV flipped over, while she was in it, she cut herself some slack for her poor judgment.

It was already after twelve in the afternoon and Loki hadn't been up to check on her or ask about his breakfast. Except for the occasional noise coming from downstairs, Amedea hardly knew he was there.

The internet was completely useless.

There was nothing on the internet about anything like this; Trinkets, Talismans, Amulets, Charms, but nothing about magic God summoning coins.

The closest thing she could find was when people would travel to the underworld in Greek Mythology they would bring drachma (Greek coins) to throw into the River Stynx and then the ferryman would come and carry them to the other side.

Amedea didn't even want to see Loki at this point, she was sure he lied about the coin and on top of that she was almost certain that he had other motives for sleeping with her that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

_Rabid pig asshole!_

She spared a glance to the coin sitting on her bedside table as she bit her lip in indecision.

On impulse she reached over and grabbed the shiny disc.

_He said it would wake him up…so it has to work even better when he's actually conscious. _

She rubbed her fingers over the surface of the gold and closed her eyes in concentration.

_I want to see Loki._

Amedea opened her eyes and….

Nothing.

_Not a god damned thing! Shit, I knew he was lying! Arrogant, cheating, lying bastardly piece of-_

"You know my dear I am standing right here, and I can hear you quite clearly."

* * *

So you like? Love it, hate it? review! I wanted to write a chapter where I had some interaction with just Loki and Amedea away from the Thor madness. I know this chapter was short but I really enjoyed writing their thought process and how they came to their conclusions about each other.

Nourish my soul with a healthy snack! A low-fat review! 3


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **This chapter is incredibly long. I couldn't break it up, it was all important stuff and I'm using it to jump off into the next portion of this story. I truly hope all my readers have enjoyed where this story has taken them and that they enjoy where this story as yet to go.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SEXUAL, I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF, I TRIED! PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SKIP DOWN TO THE BOTTOM PORTIONS OF THE CHAPTER WHICH CONTAIN NO SEXUAL ACTIVITY… unfortunately ;)

Please review this chapter, I died with this chapter. I went a little cray cray with this scene and I think everyone is going to know what I mean when they read it. All my readers hanging out down there who just favorite this story and don't actually say anything about it, I appreciate the support but I'm talking to you guys too, review, review, review. It doesn't have to be a long review, just tell me you like it and that I didn't write OOC because that's my biggest fear.

Thank you everyone for your support.

Special Thanks Goes out to: **nadyaah, Bluestar33, WitheringGrass, Guest, LadyLor, Bound4Khatovar, DarkAngel6669, The Yoshinator, Pint-sized She-Bear, BreathlessWind, TheRealMrsWonka, Guest2, Gues3, Plummuffins, and finally FallenAngel112.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She rubbed her fingers over the surface of the gold and closed her eyes in concentration.

_I want to see Loki._

She opened her eyes and….

Nothing.

_Not a god damned thing! Shit, I knew he was lying! Arrogant, cheating, lying bastardly piece of-_

"You know my dear I am standing right here, and I can hear you quite clearly."

"GAH!"

Amedea jumped at the sound of Loki's voice and practically fell off the bed, holding her hand against her chest in surprise.

"Christ!"

Loki shook his head as he mock frowned.

"No… not Christ."

Amedea caught her breathe and regained her composure in record time.

_Sure I should be getting used to him sneaking up on me by now… _

As soon as Amedea got her racing heart under control, she lost it all over again.

Loki stood before her clad only in his black sweats. His glorious chest was bared to her and Amedea was having a hard time remembering why she had been angry in the first place.

_Something about a coin…_

As Loki gracefully bent to the floor Amedea admired his muscled back.

_Definitely overlooked that part of his anatomy before… _

She had raked her nails down it before but she had never really bothered to pay any much attention…how exciting could a back be after all?

_Very exciting, evidently. _

Loki walked toward Amedea as though he were a predator stalking his prey. His steps were measured and leisurely. He was in no hurry and he seemed to enjoy the affect he was having on her.

Loki came to stop just steps away from her and Amedea's body tingled with his proximity.

For a minute they just starred at each other and it occurred to her what a formidable opponent Loki would make in a starring contest.

She felt as if his gaze alone could swallow her up whole. He stood in front of her with a gleaming, chiseled chest, sweat pants hanging off of narrow hips and she could trace the pattern of his ribcage with her eyes. Even in the sweats his legs were long and lean and, if his torso was any indicator, she would bet those legs were every bit as strong as they were lengthy.

Through it all his face gave nothing away. He was the picture of calm, just a man…

_Just a God. _

Standing in front of her.

She, on the other hand, was a mess.

Her breathing was heavy and erratic. To her, it felt as though her chest was heaving wildly, almost comically as she tried to control her breathing. The strain of keeping her eyes off of his chest was actually starting to give her a headache, and why the hell were those sweat pants so damn low!

Without taking his eyes off of her Loki started to play with the coin in his hand. With skilled ease and practice, Loki made the coin dance between his nimble fingers as he turned it over and over again amid his lithe digits.

"Perhaps I have relinquished this gift unto you in such haste that I have not properly explained how it is to be used."

Amedea's eyebrow shot up.

"If the Lady is in danger then by all means she should use the coin; however if the Lady wishes to merely call me to her bed chamber …well then," Loki paused to grin devilishly, "You needn't use a coin for that."

He punctuated his sexual speech as he stood half naked in Amedea's bedroom by winking salaciously at her.

_Fuck me now sounds about right. _

"Why did you summon me here, Amedea?"

Loki took a miniscule step forward.

_He's so close…_

She was in a stupor and having a hard time concentrating with Loki standing so close to her.

Without thinking she answered him.

"I wanted to see if it would work."

It was like she was spellbound, all her attention was focused solely on Loki, and she was drowning in him.

_God, why is it so hard to think straight around him?_

If her answer surprised him, he didn't show it. Instead he merely tilted his head as if he was mulling something over.

He was too close to her for her to think clearly, the next time he spoke she felt his breathe tickle her cheek.

"Did you doubt my word, Lady?"

"Yes."

_DEA SHUT UP!_

Why had she just said that? The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She felt herself frown and swallowed hard as she tried to regain control.

Loki wasn't affected at all. He seemed to be expecting as much and light smirk came to settle over his lips.

"Yet you bear the burden of other doubts, do you not?"

Amedea felt blood rush to her face. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her, dissect her feelings and thoughts like this. Make her come undone.

She managed to keep her mouth closed this time, despite the overwhelming urge to respond, but she was still drowning in his emerald orbs. He was staring at her so intently and she could see every shimmer of green in his eyes, every fleck of color so intently amplified that she felt as if she were about to be swallowed by the ocean itself.

_You make me doubt myself… _

For a minute Amedea thought she saw Loki's face soften. For a fraction of a precious second, she would have sworn she could see his eyes lose their malice and the smirk fall off his face. For a moment he was simply Loki; looking at her with the glowing eyes of something akin to compassion and a genuine concern.

Then his face hardened again and Loki took another step forward, the last step he needed to close the distance between them.

In a flash he was on her, moving against her mouth. Gentle at first, but then slowly he became more frenzied. He was searching desperately for her in a furious mash up of mouth, tongue and teeth as he stole the air out of her lungs; and she for her part could never be sure of what she saw on his face right before as Loki kissed away her cares.

Loki didn't know what force was driving him but he had an undeniable urge to quell the foolish musings of the woman before him.

True he had played the deceiver and truer yet he had gone to her bed seeking more than the bounty of her body… but never had he been disappointed to that affect.

They had lain together and in those moments Loki had known ecstasy; of course it wasn't his first time but it didn't lessen the thrill. Loki had taken great pleasure from her and he would not have her doubting her abilities as his bedmate…

Loki made fast work of reaching the girl in front of him and when he did he grasped her face between his palms and pulled her to him.

His mouth descended; hungry lips searching for something. When they met he pulled her to him and sucked voraciously at her lips, quenching his hunger for her while he attempted to assure her of her worth.

Let his body be the instrument through which he'd describe his feelings for her and then perhaps she would not doubt.

The kiss caught Amedea by surprise but when his mouth met hers she stood up on her toes to get better access to him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and tangled with his in a duel for dominance and she couldn't imagine a better sensation on Earth.

She placed both of her hands on his hips and pulled him to her for better leverage and she realized it was the first time she had touched him intimately when they weren't both butt naked.

She took a minute to memorize the way his skin felt against her palms.

_So soft… _

Her fingernails raked across his lower back, dipping beneath the waistband of his sweats. Her nails scraped across the sensitive flesh of his rear and Dea relished the appreciative sound Loki released into her mouth.

His moan came out as a hum which vibrated against her lips; Loki rewarded her by snaking a hand down to her bottom and pushing her flush against him.

She gasped in surprise as his erection jabbed her.

She wanted to reach down and grab him but there was no room between their bodies.

In on swift motion and with the greatest of ease, Loki raised her into the air and slammed her up against the wall. As if they had rehearsed it a thousand times Dea's legs circled Loki's waist and her arms came up to his shoulders.

No one had ever hoisted her up against the wall before; the bed was right behind them.

_He breaks all the rules…_

Loki wasted no time and ground his growing erection directly against Dea's sex. She cried out at the new sensation and bucked against him.

"Ah! Loki please, don't tease."

Loki's mouth descended towards Dea's neck and as he kissed his way further down her body all she could think about was how silky his lips felt pressed up against the column of her throat.

When he reached the pulse point in her neck, his tongue vanished and in its place he used his teeth to graze down the rest of her neck until his wicked mouth came to rest on her clavicle.

As Amedea moaned out Loki's name she felt the ghost of a smirk fluttering against her chest.

Loki was pressing her firmly up against the wall, his chiseled chest holding her in place. He was manipulating her with his mouth and stealing her sanity. He was hard between her legs and she couldn't tell anymore whether she was bucking against him or if he was thrusting into her, either way it felt wonderful.

She was in delirium and he was smiling… smiling at her as though she were amusing him.

_I'll give him something to smile about. _

A titanium wave of lust washed over her body and she mustered up her courage.

Amedea's hand flew off of Loki's shoulder and twisted its way into his thick, black hair. She grabbed Loki's mane and twisted until his face left her neck.

In that moment Amedea truly saw Loki for the first time since they'd met.

There was no cloud of doubt hanging over his features, no signs of mischief painted on his face. Instead she saw the object of her desires, panting and heated, overcome by lust.

_This is real… he really wants me… _

Loki's eyes were the wild and unfocused and there was a deep hunger emanating from him. His breathe came out in sharp, jagged gasps and his chest heaved with the effort of restraining his arousal.

At that moment she couldn't doubt it any longer, and from her conviction she gained courage.

Dea slammed her lips down hard over Loki's waiting mouth and tilted his head back to get better access. She pushed her tongue forcibly into his mouth and poured every ounce of herself into the kiss, trying to convey her want for him without words.

She savored the taste that was pure Loki and in the midst of the kiss she bit down on his lip out of sheer eagerness.

Her display earned her a sort of angry growl that was muffled by her mouth. She felt Loki grasp her hands in his own and shove them brutally against the wall.

She gasped as he took away her only source of security. Now she was pinned against the wall being supported only by his chest against her torso and her legs around his waist.

Loki held one wrist in each of his hands and pinned them on either side of her head.

He seemed to be searching her face for something but Amedea didn't know what he saw when he looked at her.

His eyes danced in their sockets as he studied her face, drinking her in.

Lust laden eyes stared back him, glazed and wanting. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement and her pink lips swelled from his continuous attack upon her mouth. Her face was framed by her honey colored hair and only then did Loki realize how badly he truly wanted her.

To Loki she was the epitome of desire. The very image of her made his erection twitch as it tried to escape its prison.

_Intoxicating mortal. _

He needed to make no further observations and began to lower his head to her lips when a stray thought of hers collided with his lust ridden psyche.

_Please don't let this all be an act…_

She had caught her breathe by now and her face of desire turned to one of confusion as Loki's head began to retract for a second time.

He kept pulling away, had she done something wrong?

The next words he spoke were barely audible and they came out in a breathy whisper which she strained to hear over the blood pounding in her ears.

"You still doubt my desire for you?"

She froze.

If she thought straining to hear him was difficult the next moment was unbearable.

Loki turned the full weight of his stare upon her and his eyes literally bore into her skull.

His erection was still poking into her, with only her pajama pants separating them but his eyes bore no sign of the lust which she had witnessed only moments ago.

Angry and frustrated, mostly with herself, she pushed in vain against the wall that was Loki's chest. Her hands were pinned and his torso kept her pressed in place but she tried nevertheless to escape.

"It's not fair that you can just pick thoughts out of my mind! Let me GO!"

She bucked and pushed, wriggled and squirmed but Loki never released her.

Her face was red with her effort to get away and she could feel herself starting to sweat as she tried in vain to spring free of his grasp.

"Cease your senseless struggles or I shall gladly restrain you."

She had no doubt that he would do it and for all her squirming around, she hadn't even moved an inch.

She sighed heavily, feeling something dangerously close to tears threaten to spill. She was furious with herself for not being more careful, even though she couldn't of avoided it and she was practically enraged with him for choosing such an intimate moment to invade her head.

In her anger she turned her face away from him, shielding herself in the only way she could. Strands of hair fell into her eyes and she blew out noisily through her mouth as she attempted to move them without the use of her hands.

Very suddenly she felt her arms come loose as he freed them, but he kept her pinned against the wall and she knew he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"Amedea look at me."

She refused.

"I shall not ask twice."

His voice held an edge of warning to it and Amedea got the distinct impression that she should seriously look at him but she was too upset.

Loki couldn't pick up clearly on her thoughts at this very moment because her emotions were seething at him.

She was angry and also very upset.

_Such startling amounts of anger for a human… _

Loki raised his hand to her face and gently cupped her chin. He grasped it softly and began to try to turn her to face him, but she wouldn't budge.

_This usually works… _

Instead she whipped her head back, more forcefully than Loki would have expected and he felt her weak, mortal hands, the touch of which he usually savored against his skin, begin to pound in anger against his chest.

"I didn't want to talk about this and I wasn't going to bring it up, just because you can read my mind doesn't give you the god damned right to listen to my private thoughts!"

Loki could see fury dancing in her eyes and he felt a swell of excitement at the prospect.

He was still fully and painfully aroused, and all of Amedea's struggling hadn't exactly done anything to help.

Amedea was giving Loki's shoulders one final push in an attempt to free herself. She needed some down time. Loki's hard on was still jabbing against her and she felt an ungodly ache coming from between her legs. The sheer force of willpower she was using not to buck against him in ecstasy was exhausting enough, let alone the fact that he wanted to have an intimate conversation about a topic that she just wanted to forget.

_Stupid God, mind reading, boundary breaking bastard. _

Just as Amedea was about to give up on her feeble attempts to beat Loki into submission she felt her arms flying upward.

She grasped at the sensation, slightly scared. She could clearly see Loki's hands and they weren't what was stringing her up in the air.

Her arms flew high over her head, hand in hand and seemed to be bound to the wall not a moment later.

She tried once, twice and then a third time to physically wrench her arms away from the wall but they just wouldn't move.

When it was over she felt the cool press of some kind of large, steel band which was latched over both of her wrists and holding them in place.

"GOD DAM-

In one rapid movement, Loki had cut off Amedea by gripping her chin in his powerful grip and wrenching her towards him.

"I grow weary of these games Dea. A God beckons you to his bed as his body begs him to and somehow still you harbor doubt that I could desire you. Tell me why."

The last words sounded almost gentle, he whispered them imploringly not an inch away from her face, but she knew better.

Looking at him now Dea could see that he was excited somehow; not in the same way as when he was aroused though. His erection was still jamming into her and she couldn't blame him, despite all of her anger the throbbing between her legs never stopped and her entire body was buzzing as a result.

His arousal was evident in those sea green eyes, but there was something else. He looked almost impish to her…almost playful.

_Is he enjoying this?_

She, sure as shit, was not. She didn't want to talk about it and she refused to be bullied by his hard on, she didn't care how glorious it was.

"I just don't want to talk about it! Christ, this is what you do to get your way? You chain me up to a wall? Just forget it; if I had wanted to talk about it I would have said something!"

He didn't even seem to acknowledge what she had said.

Why should she cave? If Loki were a regular guy she wouldn't reward him with sex right now, she'd go to bed alone. She wasn't going to break the rules for Loki just because he was a God, he didn't own her god damn it!

Let this be a lesson to him, to stay the hell out of her head.

"Why do you waiver with uncertainty? How, when you can so clearly see and _feel_ my desire for you."

As he spoke, Loki ground his prominent erection against her aching sex, demonstrating his desire for her. At the same time he dragged a heavy hand down the length of her body and squeezed her breast before caressing her hip.

She was biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction but her breathing was labored and Loki knew he was affecting her.

Still she would not budge.

"I don't want to talk about it."

It was all she said, all she could say, but her words had lost some of their bite and her anger was being overwhelmed by her sheer desire.

Loki saw his advantage and went in for the kill.

His hand came up and caressed the side of her face. His thumb slide against her cheek and his palm and fingertips stroked her neck.

"Is this not simpler?" He whispered to her, "Is it not better? To simply speak of these things and be done with it?"

His other hand moved down to the apex of her thighs and she gasped out loud when Loki's hand grazed over her clit with stunning accuracy.

She was still wearing her pajama pants and the barrier served as literally no protection from him.

"I will ease the ache and all you have to do sweet one, is tell me why you doubt me."

Amedea's resolve was cracking like an eggshell.

Loki's hand fluttered against her stomach and she braced herself, thinking he meant to touch her again in her most intimate area.

Instead he slipped his sweatpants off the end of one side of his hips. A milky smooth, narrow hipbone was exposed and when he had enough slack Loki dipped his hand inside and brought out his own erection. His sex literally sprang free of the confines of his clothing and once again Amedea had to marvel at the size of it. You just wouldn't expect something that big to be attached to someone with so lithe a frame.

"Simply tell me how you can doubt that which you can see, and that which you can feel. Tell me how you can doubt _this_."

And Loki guided his exquisite and glorious hard on to Amedea's core and without the slightest hesitation he used it to ram forcefully into her already swollen clitoris.

She threw her head back against the wall, smacking herself in the process and jumped at the sensation.

"GOD! Why does it matter to you so much?"

She was having a hard time catching her breath and the tears that threatened to fall before were back, he was torturing her and she was ready to cry out of sheer frustration.

_Because you are mine and I would have you obey me, to do as I say when I command it and to hesitant only when you decide how best to please me. _

Loki said none of this though; he watched her watching him and brought his hands down to her waist. Very slowly he undid the ties of her pajama bottoms and began to lower them.

In the back of her mind she wondered how he planned on getting her pants off when she had her legs wrapped around his waist, but she was too mesmerized by him to focus.

Loki grabbed a fistful of the material on her hip in his hand, bunching it up into a fist. He brought his head close to Dea's ear and his impossible cool breathe tickled her neck as he spoke.

"I Do What I Want."

Without another word Loki slipped to his knees in front of her, dragging her pants off as he went.

Her arms were above her head clasped to the wall and without Loki's waist for her to wrap her legs around, they dangled painfully. Her legs were too far from the floor to reach it and she felt as though her arms were going to forcefully detach from their sockets; for a minute Amedea thought Loki meant to cause her harm.

She was about to cry out to Loki, but he already knew.

Of course he knew.

He sat up on his knees with his face directly in front of her sex and all barriers which hid her from him were gone. He picked up her feet and placed one on each of his shoulders and even though she felt impossibly weird to be in this position all she could concentrate on was the image of Loki kneeling between her thighs. How amazing it was to have someone like him actually kneeling in front of her…even if she was shackled to a wall at the moment, and how deliriously wonderful it felt to have the cool air hitting her heated sex.

"Will you still not tell me?"

Dea could see Loki starring up at her from his seat between her legs.

Her feet were flat against his shoulders and she expected to feel pain from his should blades but instead the skin under her feet felt cool and smooth.

"Loki, let me go."

She felt so small, tied against the wall, body exposed, she was defenseless and her voice reflected that.

His only response was to smirk riotously up at her before he dipped his face to the apex of her thighs.

Secretly she was wishing for some release. Her sex was throbbing and the idea of Loki between her legs didn't exactly sound like a punishment.

He blew against her sex, making every nerve of her lower region come to life.

He started by nipping the inside of her thigh and then grazed his teeth along the top of her sex, far away from anything that would cause her actual pleasure. Her anxiety was beginning to itch at her and she arched her back trying to free herself.

She felt Loki exhale over her sex for the second time and she couldn't help the groan of frustration that escaped her.

He didn't look at her at her but she felt his hands on her body then. She felt one hand on either side of her sex, and the sensation of the lips being pulled apart, opening up her center like a flower. It was too intimate for her, to be completely exposed like this with no way to control it, she wanted this to stop now.

"Stop teasing me and let me go!"

"No."

That was the only thing she heard before Loki brought his mouth down upon her. He lapped up the front of her sex first, a cool tongue sliding over hot moist folds which caused Amedea to buck madly against his mouth.

She crooned loudly as his tongue made contact, she was so worked up.

Loki ran the textured portion of his tongue over her heated folds twice more before he began to manipulate her clit.

His mouth closed around the sensitive little bud and Dea involuntarily clenched, wishing he would enter her and fill up the void.

Loki gave new meaning to the word silver tongued. He sucked on her until she felt herself nearing orgasm and when she could literally feel her clit pulsating underneath his talented mouth, he lifted up his cool tongue and snapped it down over her clit, flicking it as he went. She moaned out loud at the sensation and tried again to free her arms.

She was lost in a din of sensation and when she felt his tooth graze her clitoris she knew her orgasm was close at hand.

She closed her eyes, ready to give into the pleasure when…

Suddenly he stopped.

Amedea's hips bucked reflexively at the loss of contact and her eyes shot open.

She looked around confused to see Loki starring up at her with a glistening mouth and grinning eyes.

"Will you still not speak?"

He truly did mean to torture her.

She bit her lip in indecision and wondered how long Loki could keep this up, from this angle she couldn't make out whether or not he was still hard but she had foolish hopes of outlasting him.

Biting her lip and eyes alight with the love of the challenge Amedea silently shook her head.

She even made a promise to herself to keep from moaning, if she could help it.

Loki kept his eyes focused on the girl above him as his mouth formed a perfect O and he blew out cool air over her fiery flesh.

Amedea watched him thinking this was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever seen, under normal circumstances it would have aroused her, but at this point she saw it only as torture.

When he finally bent his head back to her sex he used his fingers to further her torment.

She felt a quick, flick to her quivering nerves before Loki began to rub her in a slow steady motion; teasing her.

She tried in vain to buck against his hand, desperately attempting to regain the lost rhythm which he had used only moments ago.

His fingers worked her slowly, almost gently before she cried out in frustration.

She wanted to rip her hands off the wall and knot them up into his hair, she wanted to run her hands over his body and tease him the way he was teasing her.

For a split second Loki's finger picked up the pace as he rapidly began to flick and manipulate her clit.

She closed her eyes against the sweet, almost painful sensation as her clit throbbed, pulsating without release. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she felt the edge of her orgasm wrap around her.

Before she knew it the hand was gone and she opened her eyes panting, sweat covering her forehead, to stare angrily down at the trickster between her legs.

She wanted to cry.

His returning smirk did nothing to settle her nerves and she banged her head against the wall trying to distract herself.

"God, just stop it! What do you want from me!"

She wanted to sound intimidating but her voice came out haggard and defeated.

When she met his eyes again, some of his smugness had faded and she didn't know whether it was because of his own arousal or if it was because he pitied her but neither option soothed her.

"All you have to do is answer me."

Without any further explanation Loki bent his head down and rammed a single digit into her entrance. He didn't go slow but rather pumped in and out of her hard and fast. Desperately, she tried to pretend it was him; that it was Loki inside of her, filling her up and ramming into her, but she knew it wasn't. She was too far gone and when she clenched around his finger she couldn't pretend. She knew he wouldn't give her the pleasure of actually adding another finger, he was punishing her.

At the same time Loki picked up the tempo with his finger he bent his face down to her glistening sex and opened his mouth over her clit once more. He moved furiously over the little bud, licking and sucking as he finger fucked her and she began to think that this was it, at last he was going to let her come.

She tried not to moan out but the sensations were too great and as she felt the pleasure building within her she arched her back off the wall and closed her eyes waiting for it come.

Once again and all at once Loki's mouth and finger disappeared.

"AH! Stop! Please, please stop it," unshed tears prickled her eyes and a dry sob actually crawled its way out of her throat.

"You need only to answer me and I promise I shall finish this."

Loki stood for the first time since he had begun his torment on her. When he stood up Amedea noticed that he was wonderfully naked and she wondered when he'd taken off his own sweats.

She could see his cock clearly and his arousal hadn't abated at all. He was rigid with desire and she could see veins bulging under the soft skin of his sex. There was a small glinting droplet of moisture on the tip that she assumed was pre-cum and she had an undeniable urge to put him in her mouth and clean him off.

As Loki rose he lifted her legs again, they felt like limp noodles she could no longer control.

He hooked one leg high around his naked waist, but he left the other to dangle. It was just enough support and she had no doubt he was doing it to frustrate her further.

With her leg secure, Loki's hand wondered down to his own forgotten sex, he grabbed himself and let her watch as he openly stroked himself.

Loki pumped his hand up and down in a slow sensual motion. He threw back his head and exhaled sharply as he worked the pre-cum out of the tip and coated himself with it.

She eyed him hungrily and when he looked back to her face he didn't have to be a mind reader to see that she wanted him.

She was shocked to see her own lust being mirrored in his eyes, how could he stand it?

"Loki," she whispered pleading to him, attempting to sound seductive, "please. I want to feel you inside of me."

She didn't miss the look of pure want that flashed over his face, but Loki stood his ground. His breathing picked up in tempo but he stopped stroking himself and brought his free hand to her hip, squeezing as he did so.

Loki used his other hand to handle his sex; he brought the tip of his penis up to her and began to rub the tip along her wet slit, stopping only to tease her entrance.

"no, Loki please….stop."

She screwed her eyes shut against the sensation, so, close; he was so, so close.

Desperately she tried to buck up against his sex and bring the tip further inside of her, but Loki's hand held her hips firmly in place against the wall.

"So badly I want to sheath myself in you," he breathed against her, he was almost as desperate as she was but he would not yield to his desire for her.

He took out the tip of his sex, soaking wet in her juices and rubbed it harshly up against her sensitized clit.

"Ugh, LOKI!"

She cried out again, it was too much for her, to see him doing this, to feel it. How bad did she want him right now?

"Not until you answer me, beautiful one."

And his voice was husky, filled with unrestrained desire and Dea saw points of light dancing behind her eyes and felt an overwhelming dizziness rising up inside her.

He brought his cock back to her entrance and pushed the tip in just a bit further than last time, just past the front end of his penis.

He used the hand holding his sex and slowly rotated his dick while it lay inside her beating sex and she clenched around him trying suck him in further.

"Dea."

He exhaled her name, like a breathy prayer.

Loki's hand left her hip and he used it to brace himself against the wall, to overcome with lust to stand on his own.

He bent his forehead against hers and breathed out slowly through his mouth.

His lips touched hers very briefly and let his tongue ghost over hers in a gentle caress.

Loki took away his hand, leaving the tip of his erection to poke at her entrance. He used his now free hand and closed his thumb and forefinger over her clit, pinching with brutal force.

"Ahhh! too much"

She cried out and Loki rolled his hips forcing his cock just a fraction of an inch deeper as he rubbed her clit hard between his fingers, alternating between pinching and rolling it.

"Tell me Dea," he rolled his hips, "tell me now, tell me or I'll stop."

And just like that she cracked.

She threw her head back and cried out loudly before finally answering him.

"BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU ONLY DID IT TO FIND OUT WHY YOU WERE ON EARTH!"

A tear actually did slide down the side of her face at that admission and she bit down on her lips to stop them from betraying her further.

Within an instant the shackle holding her wrists vanished and without further ado Loki plunged his cock into her waiting entrance and began thrusting inside of her.

That first thrust sent shivers through them both as waves of pleasure overcame them.

She gasped, throwing her head back and bringing her other leg up around his waist. Loki moaned long and low calling out her name as though she were his salvation.

He released a shuddering breath which washed over her.

"If you wish for this to last then I suggest you lie still."

If her body wasn't on fire she would have laughed at Loki's predicament. Instead she merely rolled her lip between her teeth in indecision before allowing her inner walls to clamp down forcibly around Loki's quivering cock.

Loki released another low moan and Dea reveled in the sounds he made.

"By the Gods Dea."

Her arms ached and her legs were boneless, lifeless things but she could only focus on the feeling of him inside of her.

Dea was ready, even though Loki still seemed content to stay perfectly still inside of her. Mimicking his earlier actions she rolled her hips a little to test the waters.

He responded in kind and pumped into her gently.

Dea cried out as Loki moaned and together they continued to move slowly against one another, their hips gyrating in unison.

Every thrust, every moan, each push of his pelvis crashing into her felt too good for words. She savored each sensation and couldn't remember sex ever feeling this way with anyone else.

When she had gotten used to the feeling of his body moving within her she moved her hand up to his hair, and let her fingers twist and coil in his raven locks. She tugged playfully on his hair, clamping down around his cock at the same time and she relished the sound of him groaning into her shoulder.

She brought her eyes down to his shoulders and it made her remember earlier when she had seen his back, how sculpted he was and how perfect his body was. The hand in his hair moved down to his shoulders and she trailed her hand all the way down from his shoulder blades to his lower back, stopping when she felt the curve of his ass. She raked her nails sideways across bare buttocks. Loki rewarded her with a grunt of satisfaction and penetrated her more deeply with a sharp thrust of his hips; she gasped in pleasure and moved against him once more.

She brought her hand back up to his hair and began to pull again until his eyes were on her.

"Take me to the bed."

She wanted to feel the weight of his body pressing her down into the mattress, she wanted to run her hands over his chest and feel him moan into her mouth as he climaxed inside of her.

But she didn't say any of this. Instead she captured his lips with her own and drew his tongue into her mouth. This kiss was less forceful then any of the others, and she sucked sweetly on his tongue before showing his lips the same treatment. When their mouths parted, she kept her eyes closed for a moment and nuzzled his nose with her nose, she hadn't meant to do it but the gesture came so naturally to her that she did it on pure instinct.

When she opened her eyes Loki was staring down at her with an intense unreadable face and for a moment she didn't even realize they were on the bed.

Their two bodies were still joined and Amedea didn't have to guess that Loki had used magic to put them there.

Loki didn't move above her, he stayed still watching her face with a muted intensity that she could only guess at. One part of her wanted to know what he was thinking, but the other, more pressing part of her, was fully aware of the fact that Loki and she were on a bed having sex and that she both wanted and needed to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity of just sitting there while Loki looked down at her puzzled, Amedea lifted her head off of the pillow. She brought her mouth hesitantly up to Loki's and very gently she pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was chaste and quick, but it seemed to work.

All at once Amedea felt the weight of his mouth and of his body come back to her as he began to move inside of her once more.

It was different though, different entirely then when they had been up against the wall. His movements weren't frenzied and the passion wasn't nearly as consuming.

Loki's thrusts were slow, and measured. He pumped in and out of her gently, almost deliberately slow, gasping and moaning as he reveled in each new sensation.

She was in ecstasy but she wasn't being driven mad with desire, there was no overwhelming lust consuming her. This was merely pure pleasure and she relished every moment.

She thrust her hips up to meet every stroke he had to give and he in turn moved mildly against her, almost softly, rocking into her body as if every sweet sensation was meant to be savored.

When she felt herself nearing her climax she reached for him, she wanted his mouth on hers; she wanted him to know what he did to her in that moment.

Loki sensed that she was close, felt the walls of her sex seize up around his cock, sheathing him in her perfect heat.

He moaned like a broken man into her waiting mouth and shivered at the feeling of her orgasm around him.

Amedea kissed him until Loki could no longer keep his mouth shut; his own pleasure was too great. She felt him break the kiss, felt his lips part as his own gasp of ecstasy melted into her mouth, but she was too far gone; riding out the intense waves of sensation that Loki had created inside of her.

Loki moved his head to her shoulder; he could feel himself almost shaking. The pleasure overtaking his body was greater than any of that he had ever known.

He was still moving inside of her and yet all he could think about was how much he wanted to keep thrusting away at her, how much he wanted to feel her come a thousand times more, quenching and shaking around his cock until their bodies were utterly spent.

The build of his own orgasm was too great, he could feel it coming. It was overpowering him, weakening him. He wanted to rally against it, control it, like he did all things but he could not.

He bit down hard into the beckoning flesh at the junction between her neck and shoulder, trying desperately to keep his moaning to a minimum; it was useless though.

The sight of her beneath him, writhing against him and crying his name was his undoing. He felt himself seize up, felt the coil deep inside tighten and then release. It overtook him then and he spilled his seed deep inside of her waiting heat, calling out her name as he came inside of her.

Both of their bodies were covered in fine sheens of sweat and as they struggled to catch their breath they clung to one another.

Loki spoke first.

"That…was….incredible."

He paused between words as he caught his breath and Amedea couldn't help the sly smile that graced her lips.

_Ha! I tired out a God, woot! _

Her post-coital bliss was short lived as she suddenly thought back to the day's events.

"You tied me up."

He looked down, smiling and playful and Amedea had to admit she really wasn't that angry about it, after all it had ended incredibly well.

"Yes, well you were beating me."

She laughed outright at that.

"Beating you? Please, you barely felt it."

_Oh but I did feel it, I felt everything. _

"I do not recall hearing any objections."

She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face; she was having pillow talk with Loki. Loki the God of Mischief.

"Someone's age is starting to show, I think you need to get your hearing checked."

Loki's playful smile turned into a mouth splitting grin which stretched from ear to ear.

"Do you doubt my stamina Dea? For if you do I am sure I can think of several ways to chase these errant thoughts from your mind."

She debated whether or not she should say what she was thinking, but in the end she couldn't resist the challenge.

"You could try."

His grin slipped ever so slightly from his face, turning from comical to seductive. His eyes darkened and Amedea realized that maybe she should start to keep her mouth shut.

"As you wish."

Then Loki lowered his mouth to hers once more.

* * *

**~* Somewhere in Alabama *~**

Peter Billings was six years old and he was waking up from his nap. Something outside his room was making too much noise.

A loud crack rang out through a dark sky and he jerked his head towards his window.

Thunder and lightning streaked across the sky outside and Peter wondered how long he'd been asleep, where had the sun gone?

Momma and Daddy were outside his door, talking. The crack in the door allowed warm light from the hall to spill into his room and speckle his wooden floor.

Something was happening.

"John, we got to go now, the weatherman said they're expectin an F3 and maybe more than one! We got to go!"

"It's bad outside Susan, where the hell we gonna go? Our best bet is take shelter in the storm cellar. It's already hailin and the half the damn roads are closed in town. Go get the kids and I'll get some supplies, get!"

It was just a second later that Peter's door flew open and his mother came in. She was tall and blonde, with hair like corn and eyes like rain. As she got closer to his bed, Peter could see she wasn't smiling. She always smiled when she came to get him.

"C'mon baby we got to go."

He rubbed his eyes as his bedroom light shot on.

"Momma, I'm sleeping."

"I know baby, but there's a storm comin'."

Thunder ripped through a dark sky and his mother jumped in fright.

She smelled like peaches but Peter was starting to get scared.

"Baby we got to go, c'mon."

His mother wrapped him up in his blanket and he grabbed his teddy bear as she whisked him out of the room.

No sooner than they'd reached the door a tree branch came crashing through Peter's window, scattering glass and debris over the carpet.

"Lord Jesus!"

"MOMMY!"

His little sister was screaming in the hallway, she didn't need naps, she was almost nine now.

"Tara, come to momma baby, we're goin to the cellar. John!"

Little girl in one hand and Peter nestled on her hip, Susan made her way down the stairs of the house.

John met them in the living room. In his arms he held a bunch of bags which Peter didn't recognize.

"John, what in the hell is all that?"

"Blankets, food, flashlights, water, don't hassle me, woman. Get!"

The small Mississippi family made their way to the backdoor of their home, getting ready to run for the storm cellar which was only about 25 feet away.

The rain had stopped but it was still wet outside and chunks of hail littered the ground.

As soon as they stepped foot outside gusts of wind enveloped them, Peter couldn't see anything.

"John! Look over there; I think I can see it!"

"Move Susan, we gotta get in there before it touches down on us!"

They ran through their lawn, skipping over debris and fallen branches along the way. When they finally reached the door, Peter saw his daddy bend down to undo the lock.

Tara was crying and Peter was clinging to his mother's neck, holding tight.

"Susan, it's open!"

The winds were roaring all around them now and Peter could barely hear his father's voice above the din.

He felt more than saw his mother push Tara down the dark hole that was going to shelter them from the storm. He saw His mother start to descend the stairs and as she did he with his head on her shoulder was facing the tornado itself.

He could see it, in the distance; a funneling cloud, an angry, dark mass coming to swallow them up whole.

It was the biggest thing that Peter had ever seen in his seven years and as he starred open mouthed at it he almost forgot to be afraid.

Suddenly a blur of red whisked by in the funnel of gray.

Peter's mouth grew wider if possible and his eyes turned to saucers of shock. There was a figure dancing in the tornado, he could see it! He really could!

But who was it?

_Is Santa Clause fighting the tornado? _

Then just like that it was gone, there was nothing but cement wall in front of him.

His daddy came down last and locked the door behind him.

"Mommy, I saw Santa Claus!"

And the little boy was oblivious to the concerned stares of his parents.

* * *

~* Somewhere in Ohio *~

"Are you sure about this?"

She couldn't help the tone of foreboding that crept into her voice she had a bad feeling about this.

"This a simple task for a God to undertake, truly. Were I able to procure the proper ingredients then I doubt it would have taken me more than a day."

She nodded and trying to make light of the situation attempted to make a joke.

"Just remember when you wake up to bring back all my stuff."

Loki grinned wickedly at her and Amedea felt her ominous feeling ebbing away, slightly.

In order to prepare the room for Loki's death nap he needed to "rearrange" a few items, as he had so delicately put it.

The only thing which remained was the original wall color. The bed, her picture frames, half her wardrobe and a few pieces of furniture were all gone. Stashed somewhere hidden where Loki would not disclose.

"Ah does the lady still have yet to trust me?"

Amedea resisted the urge to smile at him but a small smirk peeked out, despite her best efforts.

_Pff of course the lady has yet to trust you, I've met you. _

Seeing as Loki was about to "leave" for the next three days she didn't want those words to be her goodbye. She mulled over in her mind the best way to reply without hurting his feelings.

She settled on complete avoidance.

"The lady," she said as she pulled Loki closer, "has yet to do a lot of things with you, so hurry up and come back so we can try them all out."

She finished by planting a small but endearing kiss on Loki's lips and she was rewarded for her efforts as his cool tongue curled its way into the cavern of her mouth.

In Loki's mind he was grinning like a fool.

_Mourn my absence mortal and when I return I shall put an end to your pining. _

Loki would always be respectful to the mortal who sheltered and fed him while he lay indisposed on Midgard. He would not even deny that he did indeed harbor feelings for the lady, of friendship at the very least. Were she ever to be in danger Loki knew that on his honor he would come to rescue her. If for nothing else then for her companion as his bedmate, or at the very least as his chef; the meatballs had been quite delicious after all.

Loki did not know what feelings the girl harbored for him, but naturally he assumed that she would be infatuated with him by now.

_I am rather magnificent to behold. _

"So what happens now, you just go in and fall asleep?"

Loki's attention snapped back to the girl in front of him.

"I shall retire to the room and burn what little herbs I could conjure here and then I shall wait for my body to slip into its natural trance state."

Amedea looked around the guest room once more. It was pretty barren except for a matt lying in the corner and a small board with what appeared to be a silver chalice on it.

She couldn't help the uneasy feeling which stole over her as she eyed the room.

Loki must have sensed her apprehension because he grabbed her chin in his hand and gently turned her to face him.

"This will take but three days' time and then I shall return with answers for both of us."

She had to admit she was dying to know why he was here, how he had come to be here to begin with. There was just some sort of tension she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that she felt was about to go wrong.

She shook off the feeling as best as she could and sighed.

"Okay."

She nodded and slapped on her best fake smile.

"You better get going."

Loki pressed a key into her hand. It was another "readjustment" to her living space. He had fitted an ancient looking, monster sized lock on the outside of her guest room door. He'd given her explicit instructions to lock him in and it hadn't exactly done anything to soothe her nerves to hear him ask that.

Loki gave her a light smirk and winked before he turned and walked off into the guest room. He shut the door behind him and Amedea promptly locked it.

She stood back from the door and felt a strange sensation come over her.

_It's nothing Dea, everything's going to be okay. _

Now all that there was left to do was wait.

* * *

**~*Somewhere in Mississippi*~**

Thor shook the soil and caked Earth off of his tall frame. His golden hair was dingy and dim and his tanned skin was marred with the visage of Midgard.

Odin had told him he would feel the searing heat of the Earths outer shell and Thor had indeed felt a fire engulfing him whole but he had escaped it. Then he had felt icy gales of cold frost assaulting his body and finally he felt only the wind. The wind was surging and swirling in chaos, him, wrapping its arms around him and carrying him. Then he knew only the solid, firm hold of Earth's surface.

Thor stood surveying the area. His arrival had caused great damage to the surrounding land; he could see the torn wreckage strewn about him and felt pangs of regret stirring in his heart. Still, Thor could waste no time in his quest to find Loki.

Not knowing where he was Thor looked around, surveying the area. He could see a line of trees not too far off and lifting his hammer in his hand Thor made haste for the shelter of the Forest.

Once the den of the trees was safely hiding him from view he began to contemplate his next move. Thor could already feel the burning stirrings of desire which had plagued him on Asgard twitching away at his body. Tiny pinpricks of heat speckled his skin. It was as if an invisible string were attached to his body, to his skin, to every sinew of his being. He was being pulled, jerked towards some invisible force and all he knew was that Loki lay behind it.

This was the right realm, this was where Loki was. He could _sense _it.

But this was not the place; this was not even the land. Loki was somewhere, but where.

Thor closed his eyes and leaned against a sturdy tree to help him concentrate.

_To the North, I must go. _

And without further hesitation Thor swung his magnificent hammer through the den in the woods and took off into the sky with an unknown destination and a more ominous connection pulling him toward his brother.

* * *

WHEW! As usual I was very insecure about this because I always struggle with trying to write Loki in character. Please be kind and review let me know if I did a good job.

Oh, and Thor landed in Alabama which I know had a lot of tornados last years, as well as Mississippi and other regions in that area, so I just want to say I wasn't trying to make light of those situations I was just trying to play off of something based in reality. My heart definitely goes out to you and yours if you were in such a situation.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know if there's actually anything I can say. As of Today it has been four months and one day (exactly) since my last update. I am so sorry to keep you all waiting. I had a very busy fall semester and then over Christmas Break I attempted to pick up where I left off, but I unfortunately was enrolled in a winter class.

If anyone's interested, I made the dean's list and I have a 3.75 Cum. GPA right now ….

:: CRICKET NOISES::

I Promise all of you that this story was never far from my thoughts. All of your reviews, kind words of encouragement and continued demands for me to update truly nourished me and fueled the creative fires.

A special Thanks goes out to: **TheRealMrsWonka. The-Living-Shadow, BlueStar33, FallenAngel1129, Grey Vipointe, Eruthiawen Vanyalanthriel, Guest (reviewed 9/20/12), The Yoshinator, Plummuffins, EmilysBeautyWorld, Ange, Non-User, El, WitheringGrass, Pint-sized She-Bear, Shelly, Rachel, Jaded117, Eelyn, catwoman90808, Guest 2 (reviewed 10/5/12), Zombie, Poodle Warriors, Wulfluvr22, Guest 3 (10/18/12), Guest 4 (10/21/21), A Pirate By Any Other Name, Candy Flaps, Kneels4Loki, Sabercat, marana1, Dreadfulfaerie, Anon89, Guest 5 (1/4/13), WarriorDragonElf54, Guest 6 (1/16/13), Lalana-chan.**

**Grey Vipointe:** Your kind words about my Loki writing really helped get me through challenging bouts. Thank you!

**Plummuffins: **you always go above and beyond to influence me and to get me to update, miss you!

**Non-User: ** I hope you flail on in glee!

**Marana1: **I love hearing about how my humor translates to the readers, thank you for that!

**Dreadfulfaerie:** Slightly TMI lol, but I'll forgive you if you forgive me for keeping my update so long!

Anon89- Thank you!

Amedea locked Loki into his little "sleep chamber" and stood staring at the door, half expecting him to come out again.

Of course nothing happened.

In her anxiousness she had been unable to sit still and as a result the house sparkled. Pots and pans were scoured, the floors were washed, countertops were scrubbed and the table top gleamed. She had even done laundry! Doing laundry was a pretty regular activity but she thought she'd washed everything she owned today. She didn't think the house had looked this good since her grandmother had been around.

Dea bit her lip as she worried over what her grandparents would think of her current predicament. They would most definitely dislike the idea of her having a boy sleep over in the guest bedroom; they were probably rolling in their graves at that part alone, never mind the fact that technically she had sex with an alien.

_Ew. Did I really fuck E.T? _

She shook her head, not the point.

Dea glanced over at the television set which she had turned on for some background noise. She was too anxious to sleep, but she was too exhausted not to sleep.

_Perfect night for drinking. _

She could kick herself, she should have had Loki leave her some Asgardian wine…but no, she wouldn't want to be drunk…

_Just in case…_

Eventually she ended up in bed with the lamp light casting shadows in her bedroom. Laptop charged and at the ready, she scoured the internet for entertaining YouTube videos and anything that could distract her.

The night crept by but sleep refused to visit her.

Something about the whole situation was just too ironic.

She was twenty two and freshly graduated from college. She had wanted to take a year off after University to explore and live her life. Her grandparents had been hard working people, they'd also provided for her throughout their lives. Their death had been no different. They'd left her a house, on a sensible piece of land and a small inheritance. Not enough to live off of but enough to take this time now to decide where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do.

And then suddenly, boom! One night, one weird, crazy night and there was Loki.

What if she hadn't come up here? What if she had listened to her countless friends and relatives who suggested that she go straight to work after college? What if she'd taken some of her inheritance and taken that vacation she always wanted? Gone to Europe? Or to Paris, or Italy or to Greece? A thousand other places she could have been and she had been here, in the middle of nowhere trying to gain some measure of clarity, and who should fall into her backyard?

Loki, God of chaos and confusion and mischief and sex and the color green.

_Definitely a good night for drinking. _

Her thoughts ran rampant inside her mind, it was as though they were wild animals who had been confined for too long and finally set free. Loki could be so intimidating, so overpowering. His very presence commanded attention, when he was around, she could _feel _him even before she saw him. It was exhausting though; focusing her attention on him at all times and devoting her energy to one singular distraction. In reality, she felt like this was the first time in days that she'd been able to actually think clearly about other things besides Loki.

Too many big events in such a short time span. Loki landing in her yard, Loki trying to kill her, Loki not trying to kill, Loki sleeping with her…Loki seducing her.

All too suddenly a realization dawned on her. She had slept with a God.

_I actually made boom boom with a legit, Ancient Norse God._

It wasn't that she'd forgotten who'd she'd been sleeping with…but Loki had a way of distracting a girl once he started taking his clothes off.

The languid memories of their last encounter flashed through Amedea's mind and she felt goose bumps prickle her skin; Loki pinning her to the wall as he pushed her body over the edge.

She had hated being so helpless, being completely at his mercy, but god she couldn't have denied how much she enjoyed it.

_Best god damn sex of my freaking life. _

If Loki had been around he would have heard her thinking that and never let her live it down. It felt nice to be able to think out loud again and not worry about ease droppers.

It wasn't just the physical act of having sex though, it was everything. The way he touched her and the way his lips moved across her skin, the feel of his fingertips gliding against her torso, dipping below her navel as they moved with purpose towards their goal. Even when she had been fighting him, saying no, he knew what she meant, he not only knew what she wanted but also what she needed. She knew he was an experienced lover…

_5,057 -_- _

She didn't want to remember how he'd gotten that experience, but he had read her body like a book. She hadn't been lying when she told Loki he was the best she'd ever had. She cringed at the memory!

Her hand came up as she hid her face in her palm.

No wonder she had no power in their situation, she kept boosting his ego! It wasn't just that Loki was a skilled lover though; there was some sort of connection there when they had sex. He was in tune with what she wanted, he knew before she did sometimes, where to touch her, how to touch her, what parts were sensitive and what parts to avoid, and even for a mind reader that was impressive. She had never had that with anyone else before.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she recalled Loki's talented way of manipulating her body.

_Great, now the very idea of him is making me horny!? _

And an evil little voice in the back of her mind whispered, _like thinking about him didn't always do that? _

Dea slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the weight of the coin there, burning against her palm. The very feel of it reassured her in some way and she felt herself sink back into her bed sheets. Slowly she let her eyes drift shut, the coin all the while pressed against her palm.

There was a buzz in the air, a humming going on around her. She'd liken it to the way the air felt eerily charged before a thunder storm, but outside it was peaceful, no rain, no clouds.

_Maybe it's just a side effect from Loki's trance. _

And those were the last thoughts she remembered as she drifted off into a fuzzy half sleep.

_The Land of Mists _

Loki was vaguely certain he was a floating head.

_A shame to lose a body such as mine. _

If he'd had any awareness as to where his mouth had been he might have smirked. Loki was in a full-fledged trance and he had almost succeeded in transcending the physical realm of Midgard. He was materializing, ever so slowly, in the misty land that lay between space and time.

Very slowly Loki felt a cold sensation running up his spine.

_At the very least, I have my backbone. _

Then just as suddenly he felt a tightening in his torso and a similar tingling sensation which overtook his entire body as he fully materialized. Loki fancied to himself that under better circumstances he might have enjoyed the overwhelming sensation lacing over his skin as his body came into view.

Piercing green eyes surveyed the area. Barren igneous rock, so dark it seemed almost purple. The abysmal blackness was everywhere. In the thick of it stood Loki, face one of intent concentration.

He closed his eyes and summoned his strength, willing himself to sense any other creatures or otherworldly beings which might be in the area.

He sensed something, a very faint, yet very familiar presence.

_Show yourself to me. _

It was not close, whatever…

_Whoever… _

It was, they were far, but they were somehow interfering. They had to do with why Loki was trapped in this wretched realm.

_Reveal onto me your true purpose. Show me… _

Loki extended his abilities with his mind, stretching outwards towards the source of suspicion. He could almost see them…

ON ASGARD

Loki could see a room coming into view. Fine dark drapes of purple and silky green, glittering gold walls, smoky atmosphere. Amidst all the smoke, a tall, gaunt man, muttering nervously to himself.

Loki gasped.

These had been his inner chambers; the room were Loki had practiced his occult arts and potion making.

_HOW DARE THEY!_

His blood boiled and Loki realized that in this vapor realm so far from Asgard he was helpless to do anything about it.

How could Frigga and Odin relinquish his most personal of chambers to this…this… mere palace magician?!

_Fooling cur of a man_

The wizard Ormr was busy pacing the glittering floor and as Loki watched in fury he realized he was too far to read the so called man's thoughts.

Ormr was a greasy looking individual the very thought of him standing in Loki's chambers gave Loki the undeniable urge to summon a maid to properly cleanse the area; which was saying something considering that Loki normally never allowed anyone to enter his sacred domain.

Ormr was a smaller size man than was usually seen on Asgard, he was less than six feet, perhaps 5'10 or 5'11, and his face held no noble appeal as did the many finer citizens of Asgard. Instead his gaunt cheek bones gave him the appearance of being ill. Beady eyes rolled around in his skull and greasy black hair littered his scalp.

_Vile creature. _

Loki may not have been able to read his thoughts but he could definitely see that the man was nervous. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"What to do, what to do!"

Loki watched with interest as the wizard nervously glanced around, he could see now that Ormr was heavily sweating.

A sudden movement behind the drapery drew Loki's penetrating gaze away from Ormr. A small man stumbled forward, out of breathe and sweating almost as much as Ormr.

Ormr jumped but once he saw who was standing there he practically lunged at the man.

"Tell me what you know!"

Dea's body was nestled safely between her sheets, but her mind was restless. Even when she was deep in the throes of unconsciousness, Dea was unable to find rest.

Her head thrashed from side to side as her eyeballs darted around rapidly beneath twitching lids. The stress and anxiety she had carried around with her for the past week seemed to follow her, even as she slept. Still, Dea kept her palm clutched tightly around the coin that Loki had given her.

As if sensing her discomfort the coin in her hand began to glow, softly, gently. It illuminated a small light from its resting place inside Dea's palm, and just as suddenly Dea's tumultuous movements ceased.

She was in some sort of beautiful room, she knew that much. It almost looked like a scene out of Aladdin, specifically Jasmine's bedroom. There were tall walls of alabaster stone and thick, gauzy draperies lining the walls. A strange but sweet fragrance permeated the air and Dea could feel a lovely, warm breeze caressing her face.

_Mmhmmmm _

She breathed deeply, wanting to savor the flavor of the air around her.

_What a beautiful dream. _

She opened her eyes looking for the source of the breeze and saw that beyond a particularly thick set of curtains there was a terrace and a private balcony.

_I bet the view is magnificent from up here… _

"The view is beautiful I assure you, but I'm far more interested in seeing you."

A smooth, silky voice crooned out behind her and even in her unconscious dream state, Dea recognized _his_ voice.

She turned around as she simultaneously spoke his name.

"Loki?"

Loki was dressed in his Asgardian attire, looking every bit the otherworldly being that he was. Of course seeing Loki dressed like that made Dea suddenly aware of her own outfit; looking down she was mildly terrified.

"Well I know it's a dream now," she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Without looking up she could _feel_ Loki's smirk.

Dea was shorter than most people by nature, although her height was normal, somewhere between five five and five four, she was stout and didn't have long legs- not very uncommon when you were a short little Italian person. However, because of her diminutive frame there were certain outfits which Dea…avoided, because why would you were a dress if you had tiny little stubs for legs? Not to mention her overly rounded bottom which tight dresses tended to amplify.

Dea was dressed in some sort of white and pink concoction. The colors were actually pretty, but the fact that she was in a dress was far from okay. It was a strapless dress, her shoulders were bare and the bodice of the dress was covered in ornate bead work. Dea pressed both of her hands palm side down, flat against the dress. The beads were shiny and as she ran her fingers over them she realized they were made of glass.

_Oh that's safe…_

Pink, shiny glass beads made beautiful patterns over her torso and sprinkled the bodice of the dress. At her waist, pink colored tulle leapt out circling her on all sides. She could see that bits and pieces of the tulle were sparkling and she wondered if that part of the dress had glass beads as well.

"They are not glass beads my Lady, but pink and white diamonds."

Dea looked up in surprise at Loki; she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Does my Lady not like the dress?"

Telltale smirk sitting proudly on his face, he looked somehow handsome to her. When he wore those clothes in her home he looked foreign and out of place, but here he looked regal, attractive…

_Sexy. _

She regained her composure to answer him.

"The lady doesn't like any dresses at all…"

_Although diamond encrusted is certainly a way to start loving them. _

"Tis a shame to hate such a beautiful design."

As Loki spoke he glided over to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"I for one, think you look good enough to eat."

Amedea stifled a gasp as Loki brought a firm hand down to her ass and pulled her closer.

She had no choice but to throw her head back to maintain eye contact, he was looming over her.

The air was fragrant with some indescribable scent and she was dressed up like a princess, a haze of fog was thickening around her head and somewhere in the haze there was Loki, crushing her body up against his own. She could feel every outline of chest and she wanted to run her hands down it.

But there was something else, something important she was supposed to be doing….

Loki's free hand slipped up to the back of her neck, tenderly stroking the flesh there. He was looking deep into her eyes, his own green eyes were so clear, so open….she had never seen them like this before…. She could drown in those endless eyes….

Deep inside of her stomach a wave of lust washed over her and she could think of nothing else so sweet as the taste of Loki on her tongue.

Thor fell to the Earth, writhing on the ground in seeming agony.

"UNGH!"

He cried out to the heavens or anyone who was listening, hoping no one was. Hoping no one could see him like this.

The overwhelming fire which had plagued him on Asgard followed him to Earth. He was burning, his very flesh was being seared right off the bone, hot, steamy, lust was coursing through his veins, thick and rich. It ensnared him and pressed against him so tightly that he could barely breathe. There in the center of all, was Loki, domineering, sexy, sneering, Loki.

Thor knew not where he was. The last sign he saw was ushering him into a strange land called Oh-High-Oh. He knew not what his point or purpose was here, but he needed to find Loki, to break this spell. Loki would know a way; he was the most accomplished sorcerer of the realm.

At the very thought of his brother, Thor felt himself hardening. He needed release, some type of relief from this maddening desire.

Drawing in ragged breaths, Thor could feel himself losing the battle against his own desire. He was dizzy with want and in his panicked haze he turned his head around the field he was in, looking for shelter.

_There_

Off in the distance, maybe 100 feet away, there appeared to be an abandoned shed.

Half crawling, half running Thor made his way into the dismal shack.

_Is this what I have become? _

Trembling hands closed the rickety wooden door behind him. The place stunk of musky stale air and the faint scent of animal droppings.

Thor couldn't be bothered with the details, he feared what would have happened if a mortal woman were anywhere near him.

That which tormented him on Asgard was amplified on Midgard.

_Loki must be here, must be close. _

That was Thor's last coherent thought as one thick, shaky hand reached into the waist band of his pants and pulled out his pulsating sex.

He would sate his desires and then he would follow the source of this plaguing sensation, until he at last found Loki.

Ormr was fast losing his patience; his face of sheer panic had subsided only for a moment when the younger man had appeared.

Now as the young man, who Loki had identified as one of the palace servants, sought to catch his breath, Ormr was growing restless.

Loki smirked at the older man's agitation, delighting in his discomfort.

"Answer me you fool!"

Ormr's angry words were punctuated with a distinctive slap as he assaulted the younger man.

"My Lord," The man panted but spoke steadily enough having been disciplined, "Prince Thor has traveled to Midgard, in search of Prince Loki."

"Loki is dead!"

_Prince Loki to you, you abysmal wretch_

"What news from the throne room, what did Thor tell the All Father?"

"My Lord?" ventured the house servant, fear causing his voice to quiver.

"WHAT NEWS!?" Ormr roared.

Ormr knew what the problem was, the palace servant was afraid. The throne room was big and booming, a room befitting the King of Asgard. However, there were many creaks and crevices and often there were people who would overhear the comings and goings of the Throne Room. Servants especially; to speak of private matters exchanged in the throne room, to speak of that which was made private by the almighty Odin, was high treason and the penalty was death. The palace servant before him trembled in front of Ormr, surely Ormr as the wizard of the realm could cause him great bodily harm if he so wished but, the All Father would kill him.

Ormr's face fell as his rage subsided, slightly.

"This room is hidden from the view of all, even the All Father."

The servant before him beamed at his Lord.

"My lord possesses such power as to blind the All Father?"

He was in awe of Ormr.

Loki silently seethed. That was why Ormr was holding his meetings in Loki's chambers, because the All Father could not see the comings and goings of this particular room.

_Not your magic Ormr, you talentless wit. I shall have you flogged._

It was Loki's magic and skill which had enabled him to craft a room hidden from all in which to do his bidding.

Ormr smiled wickedly at the servant before him.

"My magic is mighty and you do right by choosing to stand by my side. Now tell me what news you have brought me from the throne room."

Ormr's patience was growing thin and he would not be delayed any further.

"Prince Thor has proclaimed that he could sense Prince Loki's presence, he believes Prince Loki to be on Midgard. He goes there to find him."

"What Else?" Ormr replied sweetly as he moved closer towards the servant.

"My Lord, The All Father asked about you….he asked Prince Thor what his business was with you."

"And?"

The look of panic returned to Ormr's face, his beady eyes bulging out of their sunken sockets.

"Prince Thor revealed nothing to the All Father, he merely stated that he has been to speak with you, but nothing further my Lordship I swear it!"

The servant trembled as Ormr moved closer to him, but Ormr was smiling at the servant.

"That is very good, you've done well. Be at ease."

"My L-Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Will Prince Thor not return from Midgard?"

"Prince Thor goes to his death, but you will be seeing him again."

With that Ormr produced an athame from his robes and plunged it deep into the neck of the young servant who stood before him.

Loki looked away instinctively as the blood curdling noises filled the air. The blood entered into the servant's windpipe and Loki could hear the poor man choking to death.

In his astral form he was powerless to stop it.

Ormr was not done. He picked up a bowl from one of the many tables littered around the room. Loki watched in disgust as Ormr took the bowl to the now dead body of the servant lying on the floor. He kneeled down to the body and pulled the athame out of the wound, with a distinctive _plunk_ noise which echoed off the walls.

Loki watched in quizzical fascination as Ormr filled the bowl in his hands with the blood of the servant, which gushed freely out of the man's neck now that the knife had been removed.

When the bowl was full, Ormr stood and walked over to one of the only blank walls in the room.

Loki's jaw tightened and he ground his teeth together.

_Treacherous fiend, I shall see you hung upon the rack for your crimes against Asgard. _

The wall which Ormr was approaching was one Loki had used often to travel between the realms. Loki had discovered and cultivated its properties and now a wretch like Ormr was using it.

Loki's astral blood boiled.

Ormr was chanting in a language which Loki did not recognize.

He took the bowl of blood and as he chanted to the empty wall, Ormr threw the blood onto the wall. As if the wall was made out of porous stone, all of the blood instantly evaporated leaving only a blank wall.

Loki had never seen this type of magic before and he prided himself on his sorcerer abilities.

A dark shadow appeared on the wall and Loki watched in fascinated as the face of the wall began to change.

Amedea was having trouble remembering how to breathe; Loki was taking up all of her space. She wanted to kiss him but something was going on, something else was distracting her.

"Loki."

Her voice was not nearly as strong as it should have been. She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe, trying again.

"Loki, what is this place?"

Loki's arms were resting comfortably on her waist, and she had placed both of her hands on his upper arms, in order to keep him at least far enough away to prevent them from making out.

"This place is whatever you want it to be."

Loki grinned down charmingly at her.

Dea shook her head, none of this made any sense. Loki was supposed to be off doing something astral.

"Why am I here? How did I get here? How did you get here?"

"I told you Dea, I whispered to the gold. I told it how best to serve you," he whispered to her as he grasped her waist tightly and lowered his hands to her ass once more.

"You were distressed and dreaming of me, so I came to you. The coin created this for you, to ease your mind," he winked at her.

_Whoa. _

"Wait, so you're not the real Loki? You're like a fake Loki?"

He exhaled deeply, using her ass as leverage to push himself against her.

"Does this feel fake to you?"

She could feel the outline of his body pressing against her, the tip of his sex rising to attention.

_If I have an orgasm in my dream, do I have an orgasm in real life?_

Dea shook her head again.

_Right, not the point!_

"I don't understand."

She pushed her hands against his chest and Loki backed away.

_Real Loki would have thrown me up against a wall and fucked me into submission._

"I am your idea of Loki, whatever you need him to be, the coin created me, for you."

"Because you…er.. Loki told it to?"

Dream Loki thought about it for a moment before nodding happily.

Dea bit her lip for a minute… this could be immensely useful.

"So you're Loki?"

"I am your Loki."

"Okay, "Loki" tell me why Loki is on Earth."

Dream Loki seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I exist to please you, my Lady."

Dea wanted to smack her head.

"No, NOT YOU, Real Loki, why did he come to Earth?"

"I am the real Loki!"

"Oh my god this is impossible-well you definitely have the annoying no information thing that Loki does down pat."

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound, far off in the distance, it sounded like it was coming from outside the terrace.

"What the hell? What is that?"

_Please don't tell me I got frustrated in the dream and created some dream monster. This is like a bad scene out of Freddy Krueger. _

Dream Loki looked serious though, the smirk faded from his face and he didn't appear to be quite so lusty as he was a moment ago.

"Amedea," he said returning to all seriousness.

"This place was created for you as a safe haven. I am Loki, but I'm another projection of him, for all intensive purposes I am him, but exist only here, and only to serve you. When you were dreaming you were upset, the coin sensed your fears and brought you here, to me, so that I might make you feel better."

Dea was in shock, she didn't think she'd ever heard Loki give her such a straight answer before.

"If Loki could be this straight forward I might actually be able to tolerate him for more than a minute."

The dream Loki kept his serious face on and Dea began to feel slightly ill at ease. Behind her, outside beyond the balcony there was another crashing noise, this time louder. Dream Loki's gaze shot to just beyond her shoulder before he made eye contact again.

"Listen to me My Lady, do you know where your body is?"

Dea looked confused.

"What my real body?"

Dream Loki nodded.

"In my bedroom, why?"

"I believe you are in danger, my lady. I believe that the noises we are hearing are actual noises occurring in your home."

"WHAT!? WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP!"

"Wait," Dream Loki insisted, "If someone is in your home it is of the upmost importance that when you awaken you not delay. It may take you a moment to regain your bearings. You may not remember all of this immediately, but you must summon me as soon as you awake."

"This is exactly what I was talking about! I told you-Loki-gah-SEND ME BACK!"

It was quicker than falling asleep. One moment Amedea was in the beautiful palace and the next she was back in her bed.

She stretched leisurely, cracking her back and scratching her head.

_What a weird dream. _

All she could remember was being in a beautiful white and pink dress and someone putting their hands all over her and pulling her close.

It felt nice to be dressed like a princess and to be desired.

BOOM

A loud crash from downstairs made Dea sit straight up in her bed.

She stayed stock still, didn't move, didn't blink and even held her breathe.

She could hear it, someone was downstairs. Someone was in her kitchen, she could hear them!

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_

The events from the dream trickled back to her mind slowly.

Downstairs SOMETHING was walking up the hallway from the kitchen to the front of the house, they must have been looking in all the rooms.

_LOKI! _

He was downstairs in the guest bedroom!

No, no they wouldn't be able to get in that room. Most likely they were just scoping out the house, if it was a burglar they probably wouldn't venture into a room with a locked door anyway.

_GOD! You know it isn't a burglar, it's some freaking alien that probably looks like a reject from Predator who's come to KILL YOU!_

Dea didn't delay in shooting her hand into her pocket and rubbing her fingers over the bumps on the gold.

_Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki! I need you…_

There was a thought she didn't have every day.

And in that same terrifying moment, Dea heard heavy footsteps tumbling up the stairs.

Am I forgiven? Did I do good? I'm posting this on a Sunday in the hopes that it makes Monday more bearable. I am so sorry to everyone that I let school work distract me from writing my story, I hope everyone likes this chapter!

More juicy stuff is on the way! ; )


	20. Chapter 20

Okay it's been four months, I didn't expect people to send bottles of Champagne and chocolate covered strawberries….but six reviews? Really? That's just painful. I am happy this story comes with stats though because otherwise I would never know that in four days, this story has been viewed 188 times by 144 different people. I would never know that going by four reviews whomp whomp.

So a very special thanks goes out to the six people who did review: **WarriorDragonElf54, Icis of Avalon, Candy Flaps, Poodle Warriors, Pint-sized She-Bear, Zippythewondersquirrel. **

**Zippythewondersquirrel: **Thank You! You can absolutely picture Wormtongue, he's very similar in my mind as well except I think Wormtongue had bulging eyes and Ormr has beady little rat eyes XD

**Pint-sized She –Bear: **Thank You! Good to be back! I missed this story terribly!

**Poodle warriors: **You are the quintessential review I was looking for! The Congrats, Welcome back, I'm so happy this story isn't dead review! Thank you!

**Candy flaps: **I think this part of the story is mostly boring, but what can I say, I'm a slave to my Loki/Dea mix ;)

**WarriorDragonElf54: **Darling, we all do! Hope you find one in your dreams ; )

Ormr was chanting in a language which Loki did not recognize.

He took the bowl of blood and as he chanted to the empty wall, Ormr threw the blood onto the wall. As if the wall was made out of porous stone, all of the blood instantly evaporated leaving only a blank wall.

_What dark magics are at work here? _

An ominous shadow appeared on the wall and Loki watched in fascinated as the face of the wall began to change.

The rock shifted and twisted as if its surface was made of a much more flexible structure than the structure which Loki had known it to be.

In moments the blood soaked stone wall vanished and was replaced by a face veiled in shadows. The only thing visible was the creatures profile.

Loki got the distinctive impression that the thing in front of him was not only alien by nature, but also, extremely ugly.

"Speak to me servant."

The voice was harsh, and whispered. It sounded like the slithering of a snake and yet ghastlier than any serpent Loki knew of or could imagine.

"Master!"

Ormr threw himself down on the ground, groveling before the creature on the wall.

"Speak!" roared the voice of the wall.

"Master, I have dispatched the realm of its glorious defender, the imbecile Thor is chasing after his dead brother."

Evil laughter trickled out of the wall.

"Does the heir of all Asgard go to his death? Tell me of the spell you performed."

_Oh wonderful, not only does the fool seek me out but he is bewitched as well_

Bitterly Loki realized that Thor was the imbecile who had beaten him out for kingship of Asgard.

_Pathetic. _

"Master I-

_UNGH! _

Something was pulling on Loki's inwards…he could feel it…

It felt like knife gutting him from the inside out. Were Loki in his body he would surely be sweating at the intrusion of such a sensation.

Another sharp tug alerted him that he only had minutes as he gasped for breathe and struggled to hang on.

_Is this the power of the coin?_

Loki had never created a summoning coin; anyone who ever needed to reach him was usually of Asgard or one of the other nine realms. This sensation of being ripped apart was not only unpleasant but impromptu.

_I must hold on…_

He couldn't go yet, not when Ormr was about to reveal his plans. Loki gritted his teeth against the feeling of being ripped to shreds. It was no use; he was concentrating too hard on holding on to actually hear what Ormr and the wall were saying.

The last thing Loki heard as he surrendered the overwhelming, literally gut wrenching sensation of being ripped out of the room, was the dark nefarious laughter of the other worldly being as it cackled from behind the wall.

Dea clutched her chest in fear as the footsteps coming up the stairs got louder.

She heard someone trip and fall and curse, then she knew it was a man coming up her stairs.

The house was old, easily over 100 years and as Dea attempted to be quiet she knew the floor creaked under her weight. She hid in the only place that she could think of….

Thor bumbled up the stairs of the small dwelling. He didn't know how he knew but he could feel the ache in his core, which was tied directly to his sex that the source of his desires laid just beyond that door.

_Odin give me strength_

Thor was rattled and winded. He was struggling just to take a few steps, he could hardly stand up straight and his massive hands which wielded the mighty Mjolnir trembled as the reached for the door knob. Lust washed over him in waves, causing his chest and his trousers to tighten, every breath felt as though it was being squeezed through tiny tubes.

Thrusting the door open with one final shove Thor starred into the…

Completely empty room.

_By all of Asgard…_

It was a regular mortal room, the heady sensation which was crawling up Thor's spine was so great that he could hardly see straight, but yes, indeed the room was clearly empty.

Thor rumbled over to the bed and laid his shaking hand upon the soft sheets.

They were still warm.

Loki had always played the trickster, but surely even one so low as he could not truly be hiding from Thor. Loki was still of Asgard and of Noble birth, he should face Thor. Not cower in fear and hide.

"LOKI!"

Thor bellowed the name of the object he desired; the force of his lust causing his head to pound.

Thor was a hunter and Loki was his prey.

There was a buzzing in his head and a pounding in his chest; he began to feel as though he were drugged. He could sense something though…or someone

_Loki_

Was watching him…. But where?

Thor could sense someone else's presence in the room, but was it Loki? Did Midgard somehow affect how his brother felt to him? This did not feel like the presence of another Asgardian, it felt almost….

_Mortal. A trick perhaps? Some clever sorcery performed by Loki to mask his existence. _

Thor looked keenly around the room trying to detect where Loki might hide.

_No. _

Thor thought to himself. Were his brother prowling in this room then he would have no need to linger; upon hearing Thor in the house Loki would have simply vanished. So it could not be him hiding in the room. It must be…a real person.

Crouched in the darkest corner of her closet, Dea sat scrunched up against the wall. Her knees were roughly housed against her chest and her heart was trying to beat its way to freedom. She was fairly certain if her heart rate didn't slow down she was going to have a gaping wound in her chest cavity.

When the intruder had bellowed for Loki she had dismissed any fantasies about this person being a human being. A regular burglar wouldn't be wondering through her house screaming for the God of Mischief.

_Shit! Where the hell is Loki?_

Some small part of Dea wanted to cry but she was fairly certain that given the circumstances that was the wrong reaction.

_Okay, okay calm down, Stay calm, breathe, Loki is going to wake up and then hopefully, God willing, you're going to live to see twenty three… Just stay ca-_

Suddenly Dea could hear the intruder's footsteps coming closer to the closet door. The door was just slightly ajar, she couldn't see out and if the intruder looked in he couldn't see her, but the sliver of light was disappearing as the stranger neared her hiding spot…

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! FUCKING ASGARD, FUCKING LOKI! FUCK!_

And with similar mantras running through her head, Dea turned her head away as the intruder opened up the door.

Thor was unsteady on his feet, but he knew he must open the closet door. He was covered with a fine shimmer of sweat, causing the Vikings skin to glisten. Flames were engulfing his person, surely. Sweat dripped from his brow and at the center of it all there was that door, blocking his way. Blocking his way to freedom, to answers, to salvation.

_To Loki_

That was the last coherent thought that Thor achieved as he threw open the door…

_Is that a boot? _

Was the second coherent thought Thor had as a hiking boot came shooting out of the closet.

Dea's bedroom lights had been off while she slept, and the closet was even darker than her bedroom. She couldn't see very much of anything when the intruder first opened the door, but she could see his enormous boots blocking the entrance way of the closet. Using that as a gauge where his face might be she had picked up the first heavy object within her line of sight, her old hiking boots.

She could hear the intruder's muttered oath as the boot hit him, presumably in his face. She gathered up the second boot and launched it in the same general direction, but her heart sunk as she heard it bounce carelessly off the wall.

With renewed determination Dea grabbed her weapon of choice, and with what she would later classify as a warrior cry breaking loose from her lips, Dea launched herself out of the closet, tennis racquet held high.

She scrambled to her feet and literally dove towards the man, jumping up in the air and slamming into him with enough force that would have knocked over a normal man.

Her intention was to get him out of the way and run out of the house.

_Time for plan B, run like hell and hope Loki doesn't mind being dragged around while he's "unconscious." _

Of course Thor was no ordinary man and slamming her body into Thor earned her nothing more than a grunt and a small slam against the adjoining wall.

Thor caught her easily, he pushed her up against the same wall which Loki had used to torture her only yesterday and Dea was finally able to take in the intruder's appearance.

Long blond hair, red cape, and magical hammer resting neatly in his free hand.

"Thor?"

If Thor was here, then she was safe. Thor was one of the good guys, everyone knew that! Still, she had to say, his pictures had not done him justice.

_Holy mother of God he's smoking! _

Thor looked over the girl in front of him.

"Do I know you maiden?"

_Of course he has an accent. _

He had shoved the girl up against a wall; a basic maneuver to disable a close range opponent.

Thor was still having troubling seeing straight, but he vaguely could make out the face of the girl in front of him and she did not look familiar. Although she seemed to know him, Thor was certain he did not know her. Yet, a strange thing began to occur as Thor held her up against the wall. His breathing, which was already erratic, began to increase. His normally steady heartbeat picked up tempo and his pupils dilated, becoming blown black orbs from the sheer longing coursing through his veins. Without his permission, Thor felt a stiffening in his lower region as a delicious fire uncurled in his belly.

"What devilry is this?"

He whispered the words slowly and even his lust addled brain could detect the huskiness of his voice.

Dea was still pressed against the wall. The position was in no way intimate, not to her anyway, Thor had her back up against the wall and had the length of his forearm pressed against her chest, directly under her neck. Her palms were flat on the wall because she assumed that Thor meant her no harm, but now she was having second thoughts.

She could already see he was having trouble breathing and that although his hold on her had loosened; he had somehow stepped closer, forcing Dea to press herself even more firmly against the wall.

_What is it with this family and shoving women against walls?_

At first she was uncertain about what was happening, but when he opened his mouth to speak Dea could have sworn she heard arousal creeping in his voice.

Dea barely had time to register that thought before she saw Thor's head descending towards her.

_Is he about to kiss me?_

Thor took in the maiden standing before him. She was young and healthy and her hair fell freely down to her shoulders. To Thor her manner of dress was peculiar for the night, but he was not familiar with the Midgardian fashions. The girl before him wore a small shirt, which barely covered her ample breasts and revealed a sliver of midsection. The skin of her belly was alluring and it beckoned him. In his mind Thor could hardly fathom resisting such a tempting creature as this girl who stood before him. He could see her breathing was heavy and uneven, he watched in muted appreciation as her bosom heaved up and down with the force of her labored breath. More than he wanted to see her, Thor suddenly realized how badly he wanted to taste her and began to lower his head to mouth of the girl before him.

"Thor."

Amedea tried to make her voice sound strong and even, but she knew there was waiver of uncertainty that could be detected.

_God why won't these weird space men stop finding me! SNAP OUT OF IT! _

If Thor heard her he made no effort to stop, or even speak to her again.

In a last ditch effort to show she wasn't enjoying herself, Dea stubbornly turned her head away, giving Thor only her cheek.

The first sensation which overcame her was the strange sense of Déjà vu; she had literally been standing in this very spot performing the very same action with Loki only yesterday.

The second sensation she felt was the feeling of Thor's lips gently fluttering against her neck.

Unlike Loki, Thor merely planted a small chaste kiss against the side of her neck. It surprised her how soft and delicate his kiss was compared to his brothers. Unintentionally she drew a comparison in her mind between the mouths of the two brothers; Loki's was swift and demanding but Thor's was smoother and gentle.

As Thor's mouth descended, he suddenly raked his mouth tenderly over the junction between Dea's neck and shoulder. Instinctively she jumped. That was a sensitive spot and it set off an instant red flag.

_No, this can't happen to me twice in one day, I refuse to be bullied by these two in my own home!_

Mustering up the last of her bravado, having spent a good portion of it on boot throwing and warrior cries, Dea whipped her head around and brought her arms up to push Thor away from her.

She turned to face Thor, angry retort on the tip of her tongue and hands at the ready. Thor, however, saw the opportunity and sealed his lips to hers before she could even voice a single protest.

_Oh c'mon!_

Once again Dea was struck by how different their mouths were.

Thor's mouth moving against her own was surprisingly gentle for someone so large whereas Loki's mouth had been all heat and pressure, urgent movements and slips of tongue. This kiss was almost painstakingly slow.

In one fluid movement Thor placed his free hand on Amedea's hip and used it to pull her body swiftly into his own.

Gasping in surprise, she let out a little shriek of shock.

_When the hell did his hand get down there? _

As she openly gasped, Thor's tongue snuck out of his mouth and crept into her own and although Dea was distracted she was almost positive she heard Thor moan.

And just for a moment it felt kind of nice. Thor's mouth was warm and inviting and he held her up against his chest almost protectively. She could tell just from this singular kiss that a night spent in Thor's bed would be filled with sensual touches and intimate interludes.

As Thor moaned once more into her now open mouth, Dea felt herself responding his, despite her best efforts. Very slowly she moved her mouth against Thor's and for a mere moment she actually allowed her eyelids to flutter close.

This was exactly why Dea never saw as Loki entered the room.

!

I just want everyone to know how much I'm loving writing this story again. I feel we have some plot points to get through but then we can get to the fun stuff! Also, don't think that Loki and Dea are in love yet! Not by a long shot- he has some serious scars that he needs to work through! Who knows Dea may not even be the one for him?

Let me know what you think! Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You don't have to read this you can continue to the story, this is a just a quick word for your sponsor ;)**

**I think of Loki as a complex character who has lived with some painful issues for a very long time. I want to see him recover from those issues in any way possible. One of the possible roads to recovery for him is for him to meet and fall in love with a girl who can heal him. However, I think the falling in love part would take a really long time for him because you can't love someone without trusting them and Loki doesn't trust anyone-period. I wish I had formatted this story a little better because we're already at chapter twenty, but I think we have another twenty chapters ahead of us. I want Loki to take his time falling in love with whoever that may be- remember guys It may not be Dea, but her character was an important part of the story and an important part of Loki's steps towards recovery. Hopefully, she'll be in the future chapters- you just never know! **

…**Okay so now that I can feel the collective angry stares of the internet I'll be getting on my way. **

**Please read and review I like to think of my Chapters as collaborations between my readers and I. Also, please know, I love writing this story! **

Special Thanks to my reviewers: **Pint-sized She-Bear, Kneels4Loki, Poodle warriors, Malin-Peersen, WarriorDragonElf54, Wolfstar04, amakitkat, nobodytweeted, Guest 1, LadyLor, Grey Vipointe, Guest 2, Candy Flaps, Guest 3, Marana1, Guest 4, Warpaintwarcry.**

**Malin-Pedersen- **Tease is one word for it ;) Cliffhangers should stop soon, they're not my usual style it's just that every chapter is full of juicy goodness and I want to keep the chapters on the shorter side.

**WarriorDragonElf54- **I had to look up ftw! I feel so old! For the win? Hey, I'm rooting for them too, I just can't make any promises….Loki won't let me

**Wolfstar04- **Your wish= my command!

**LadyLor**- If that's how you feel about cliffhangers then I highly suggest you rest up before reading this chapter : )

**Grey Vipointe- **Thank you! You always shower me with praise! I always look forward to your reviews, now here's a big cookie!

::throws chocolate chip cookie::

**Guest 4- **Feisty she may be but Loki is so stubborn! He never lets me write what I want!

**WarPaintWarCry- **I loved this response! So creative! I didn't know whether you were threatening or praising me, one moment I was happy the next I was scared…it's okay that last line scored big points!

In one fluid movement Thor placed his free hand on Amedea's hip and used it to pull her body swiftly into his own.

Gasping in surprise, she let out a little shriek of shock.

_When the hell did his hand get down there? _

As she openly gasped, Thor's tongue snuck out of his mouth and crept into her own and although Dea was distracted she was almost positive she heard Thor moan.

And just for a moment it felt kind of nice. Thor's mouth was warm and inviting and he held her up against his chest almost protectively. She could tell just from this singular kiss that a night spent in Thor's bed would be filled with sensual touches and intimate interludes.

As Thor moaned once more into her now open mouth, Dea felt herself responding him, despite her best efforts. Very slowly she moved her mouth against Thor's and for a mere moment she actually allowed her eyelids to flutter close.

This was exactly why Dea never saw Loki as he entered the room.

For a moment Loki merely stared at the pair, drinking in the sight before him.

_Of Course_

Should it surprise him? Even as a child Thor never let Loki enjoy any of his toys, he either broke or hogged every treasure they discovered in their boyhood. Why would things be different now?

Loki's heart was racing, but he knew not why.

Moments ago upon awakening he had sensed another presence in the house other than that vile maiden's in front of him. He knew not who was there but it did not matter, she was there and someone was threatening her. She had sent for him and he had come, running to her to protect her.

He snorted in his mind.

_It would seem she needs no protection now _

Thor's actions came as no surprise to Loki. It was simply Thor's way to take that which he coveted with no mind or mercy for anyone else.

It was Amedea whose actions stirred something deep within the God of Mischief. His innards churned as he watched them.

Thor had already laid siege to all things that Loki held dear. The love of their parents, the glory of battle, _the throne; _the very people of Asgard sang Thor's praises and cast Loki into shadow. Now he too must have _her. _

_Then let her be nothing_

Let them both turn to dust beneath his grinding fist. Rage overcame Loki and it swelled up from a secret place that he rarely acknowledged, a dark side, a hidden side… his Jötunn self.

He didn't notice the way the temperature in the room suddenly dropped or the way his skin began to peak through in slivers of violent blue. He noticed only them, only that pair, Thor's lips on hers and as he felt the tidal wave of fury sweep over him, he did nothing to stop it.

Blue hands came up and grasped Thor easily tossing him aside.

Even through the layers of Thor's armor he would still have freezer burn from Loki's touch.

Loki stood before Amedea fully transformed, seething red eyes replaced sparkling green and his pale pallor was nothing but endless blue.

She gasped in surprise as Thor was ripped away from her, starring at the creature before her. Fear welled up inside of her, Thor might have come in peace but she had a feeling the big blue life sized smurf in front of her had not.

She looked him over, he staring at her and she staring at him. He didn't make a move to attack her and Dea was struck by how sad he looked. He was looking down at her with a face caught somewhere between a sneer and some sort of sad wry smile.

_Maybe it's all part of being blue? _

Looking at the creature before her, something suddenly occurred to her. He was dressed in Aesir armor; more specifically, Loki's armor.

_Loki?!_

"Loki-?"

Anything she might have said or might have tried to say was cut off as, with a resounding roar of rage, Thor regained his footing and came running towards Loki.

He tackled smurf Loki and together they wrestled around on the ground.

"Loki!"

Thor placed his hands carefully on Loki's head, using his own hair he picked up Loki's skull and smashed it harshly against the wooden floorboards of Dea's bedroom.

The force of the smash was so great that Dea could hear the wood of the floorboards cracking under the weight of Loki's head. She gasped to see such a sight, but Loki seemed unaffected.

"Show me your true face!"

"This is my truth face," seethed Loki beneath him.

Loki's hands went for Thor's neck, icy fingers already giving off the promise of a frozen jugular. As Thor instinctively shot back out of Loki's reach, Loki drew up one leg (rather gracefully Dea noted) and kicked Thor hard in the abdomen, sending him flying backwards.

Thor landed hard against Dea's bedroom wall and as he crashed through it Dea wondered how much of her house would be left when this was over.

Thor was up again in not time, bits of plaster and sheet rock crumbling off of him as he stalked towards Loki.

Dea turned her eyes back to Loki who was once again on his feet.

She understood now, she had read about this. Loki was part Jötunn. That must have been why there was confusion among the various Norse myths, Thor was Odin's real son and Loki was his adopted Jötunn baby.

_And Thor can't touch him when he's in his Jötunn form _

Dea heard a strange noise and realized it was Thor calling for Mjölnir. The shiny hammer whizzed into his hands at his beckoning and he stared menacingly at Loki.

"You should not have come here," Loki hissed.

"I had no choice. Please Brother, I do not wish to do this."

"Oh poor Thor," He whispered sarcastically.

Loki turned his head to the side, almost mockingly.

He punctuated his statement by forming an ice shard in his open palm and throwing it expertly at Thor, wielding the ice as easily as he would a blade.

Thor swung his hammer through the air and shattered the ice with relative ease, but Thor swung too hard. The sheer velocity of his swing sent shards of ice flying through the air, like tiny glass bullets.

"FUCK!"

Both brothers turned to the forgotten girl who stood cowering against her bedroom wall. Beside her expletive all that could be heard were light whimpers as she sunk slowly to the floor, leaving a glistening trail of blood behind her.

Adrenaline coursed through Dea as she became aware of what had happened. An extremely large and extremely jagged piece of ice had flown through the air and right into her shoulder. It was on her right side and if she had to venture a guess, somewhere near her rotator cuff, nestled between the fleshy parts where her breast met her arm.

"Imbecile! Look what you've done!"

"Who was it that invaded her home to begin with?!"

"Uh, fucking excuse me, a little help here!"

_Are you kidding me right now?!_

Were they really arguing at a time like this? Dea had the flat of her palm pressed against her open wound. She was thankful it wasn't gushing blood, but holy mother of God did it hurt! She heard rather than saw Thor and Loki approach her, one kneeling on either side of her. Under different circumstances she might have actually enjoyed that setup. Yet, as a fresh surge of warm wetness gushed up into her waiting palm, she ignored her baser instincts.

Loki sat on the side of her that was injured and Thor came and knelt next to her on the other side. Dea couldn't help the glare she sent his hammer as it dropped next to him with a dull thud.

_He couldn't have just moved? No, he had to play baseball with the big chunk of fucking ice_

As she turned her head towards Loki, Dea noted that he was transformed into his normal self. She was sweating now, large beads of sweat pooled on her forehead, the pain was intense and she tried to stay calm.

"Remove your hand."

"What are you going to do?"

Her mouth was so dry.

"I need only to assess the injury, I will not harm you."

Loki was cool, calm and collected as Dea removed her bloodied hand.

She didn't want to look and turned her head drastically away, fearing the onslaught of pain that was sure to come. However, Loki was gentle; he tenderly moved the flimsy strap of her shirt aside and surveyed the wound, grateful she was not wearing sleeves. While she looked away she was surprised to see Thor begin to move towards her. She was facing his direction, but doing her best to not look directly at him. Thor picked up her free hand, covered in her sweat and blood and held it in both of his.

"Be at ease. Loki is truly a skilled healer and has a gentle touch."

_How would you know?_

Thor wasn't on her list of favorite people right now; if he hadn't of stormed into her bedroom and kissed her then Loki wouldn't have gone all suicidal smurf on them and she wouldn't be bleeding out in her bedroom.

For his part Loki heard the reassurances that Thor uttered to the girl and wondered if his compliment was sincere or just a way to make Amedea feel at ease. His eyes dropped momentarily to their hands and he felt some sort of sharp pain in his chest. Doing his best to ignore it Loki bent his concentration back to the task at hand.

The junction between Amedea's bare shoulder and her breast was covered in warm sticky blood. The shard of ice which had impaled her shoulder was large. It was at least three fingers wide and two fingers long. Loki could see the shards embedded in her flesh. Upon impact many of the smaller pieces of the ice ball had broken off and shattered, wiggling their way into the meat of her bones.

"We have to take out the shards."

It was simple statement, non-emotional and factual.

Panic coursed heavily through Dea.

"Can't we just wait for them to melt?"

It sounded like a good idea to her. A strange sensation overtook her and she looked down to see Thor's thumb stroking the top of her hand tenderly.

_Your fault, bad Thor!_

She looked back at Loki, fear clearly written on her face.

"I will do it as quickly as possible and it will only take a moment. Were you to go to a mortal hospital they would surely perform surgery."

A fresh wave of nausea uncurled in her belly.

_Yea, surgery for which I would be drugged and unconscious._

"Don't you have some…I don't know Asgardian band aids or something?"

"Do you trust me Amedea?"

Her breathing was frantic, but she calmed some as she looked at him. She stared into his eyes and saw no malice or hatred there.

Biting her lip, she didn't hesitate.

"Yes Loki, I trust you."

Loki smiled almost tenderly at her and used his now normal hand to tenderly stroke her hair off of her forehead.

"Look away sweet one and I shall fix this."

Dea trembled under his touch from either pain or pleasure she couldn't decide.

Thor watched the whole scene in muted fascination.

Amedea took a deep breath and turned her head.

Thor's eyes were waiting for her. He stared openly at her, open blue eyes searching her face, studying her, trying to find her secrets, who was she? His obvious scrutiny of her momentarily distracted her…. until….

Loki held up his hand to her wound, open palm facing the shards. His hand morphed again, turning blue, but he did not touch her. Instead he brought his hand so close to her shredded skin that he could feel the heat emanating from the wound. Concentrating on his task, Loki summoned his power and focused on the girls wound. He willed himself to make a connection with each individual shard inside of her shoulder, forcing himself, extending his power, until he could sense that every single shard was accounted for. When he knew that they were all in his control, Loki readied himself. He knew this was going to cause her pain, but it had to be done. Summoning his strength, Loki stiffened his hand and in one fluid motion he whipped his hand back through the air; traveling in the opposite direction of Dea's shoulder. As if they were magnetized and Loki's hand was the master magnet, the shards flew out of her shoulder, little bursts of blood flying into the air after them.

Dea let out a silent scream which ended in a choked sob. She bowed her head, hair sticking to her soaking wet face. All the while Thor held her hand.

As Loki watched her suffering, her cheeks red, her face wet with perspiration, he did not understand himself. Normally Loki took great pleasure in bringing pain to those who had wronged him. Surely this girl, who had thrown herself so freely at Thor, had issued Loki the ultimate insult. Yet Loki did not find himself wishing for her demise; moreover he found that he could derive no true pleasure from her misery.

_Strange_

In his musings Loki relinquished his concentrative hold on the shard fragments and they clattered to the floor, scattering like broken glass. Loki came back to himself and stood, instantly distancing himself from the girl before him. Thor still held her hand and Loki did not like the way his guts twisted at such a sight. He turned away from them, cape flourishing behind him as he did so.

Amedea felt a wave of air hit her face, it felt good against her heated skin. For a moment she thought it was a trick, a cool breeze created by Loki's Jötunn side to comfort her. However as her eyes left Thor's face she was surprised to see Loki was standing already and even had his back to her.

To anyone else it may have seemed like nothing, but to Dea it was something more. He looked almost…

_Indifferent_

As she stared at Loki's back she felt Thor move away from her side.

"Brother."

Thor approached Loki and Dea inwardly prayed this time it would go better.

Loki did not turn to face Thor, but instead gave him a sidelong glance over his shoulder.

"You must come home, to Asgard."

"And if I refuse?"

Still Loki did not turn and face Thor.

"Then Brother I call you coward."

_BAD THOR!_

Dea saw Loki turn on Thor rapidly, piercing green eyes aiming daggers at the blonde God's head. Thor didn't give Loki the chance to speak.

"All of Asgard thinks you dead!"

Thor spit out the words angrily and Dea watched the tumult of emotions as they scattered over his face.

Loki chuckled darkly.

"Do they mourn?"

It was almost a sneer.

_He has such hatred inside of him_

"We all do!"

Dea remained on the floor, looking up at the two brothers. Hard faces and flashing eyes, they seemed totally absorbed in each others presence. Dea hated to interrupt…

_This would be so interesting if I wasn't sitting against a wall, bleeding to death!_

"Excuse me, if you guys don't mind. I'm kind of still bleeding over here."

Both Gods turned their gazes reluctantly towards the injured girl.

Thor was the first to approach her.

"Fair maiden, allow me to assist you."

Thor bent down next to her side and began to help her stand.

She stood slowly, testing the strength of her legs. She was wobbly but managed to stand strong. It wasn't until she looked down to where she had been sitting and saw the puddle of blood that she felt dizziness overcome her. Dea swooned, gripping on the wall for support. She felt faint. In one fail swoop Thor scooped her off of her feet and Dea wasn't sure if it was Thor or the blood loss that made her stomach flop.

_He's attractive, there's no denying that… but it should be Loki carrying me like this….not Thor. _

She wanted to turn and look at Loki but she couldn't see him from this angle while she was seated bridal style in Thor's arms. It took her a minute to realize that Thor was speaking to her.

"Tell me maiden, where is your healing room?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his so called brother.

"Midgard does not have healing rooms Thor."

_You idiot_

Loki's voice reflected how bored he was with Thor's stupidity.

Thor looked puzzled at that statement.

"Then where do they heal their injured?"

_Imbecile_

"It's okay, just take me downstairs to the kitchen, I just need to get this cleaned and bandaged."

As Thor turned to exit the room, Dea took in the sad state of her bedroom. Broken wall, cracked floor, crumbling sheet rock and rubble, and a dark red puddle of blood coating the floor.

_My poor room! _

Once they were in the kitchen, Thor set Dea down in one of the kitchen chairs. Much to her surprise Loki, who had certainly been keeping his distance sat down in the adjacent chair.

Thor hovered protectively behind Dea's chair and Dea glanced behind her wishing he'd back off a little. Loki shot an irritated look at his brother.

"If you don't terribly mind, I'd like a moment alone with the girl."

The sarcasm was thick in Loki's voice.

Thor met his brother's gaze briefly before trudging out of the kitchen.

Dea heard him walking down the hall and frowned. She should have offered him a drink or something and told him to go sit in the living room and make himself comfortable. Her grandmother would have admonished her for her bad manners.

_Sorry grams, only so much I can handle in one week_

She looked at Loki seeing his suddenly solemn face.

She met his eyes expectantly.

"In the time that I have been here you have served me well."

Instantly she noticed the difference in his voice. This was no sly voice, or seductive whisper. His tone was hard, all business.

"You allowed me to stay in your home, you fed me, clothed me and," he paused as he smiled, almost laughing as he spoke, "well I'd say you attended to all my needs quite adequately."

Dea's eyebrows furrowed, was he mocking her?

"Midgard may be abysmal but you've certainly made my stay here more pleasant, and you have enlightened me to all the _marvelous_ attributes," he whispered suggestively, "that Midgardian woman have to offer."

Her lower lip quivered for only a moment, before she caught it and straightened it into a flat straight line. She hated the way her body responded to him, her skin shivering as he whispered seductively.

"You have been a very generous hostess, indeed."

She was a hostess? That's what title he would assign to her after the last few days? He made her sound like some cheap cocktail waitress.

"I have enjoyed my stay and I have most certainly enjoyed the bevy of activities provided."

Loki sent another dark smile her way. It didn't reach his eyes; it wasn't real laughter, just that sardonic smile.

_Bastard_

"Now to the matter of your repayment," He said leaning back in his chair, farther away from her.

All traces of false humor were gone from his face, he was closed up again. Nothing like he had been the last few days.

_Pretended to have been_

She instantly corrected herself; the whole time he had been pretending. She wasn't foolish enough to think there was something else there, was she? Something else, something more than just sex.

He was making it clear, he had used her.

He had used her to pass the time.

She waited for the anger, she wanted it to come. She had always had a temper, where was it when she needed it? For some reason she felt so incredibly sad; so incredibly small as she sat across from him.

Had they ever really been in bed together? Had he really held her and caressed her only hours earlier?

"In order to properly repay-

"I don't want anything from you."

Her voice was hard and full of hurt. It surprised both her and Loki when she had spoken, she hadn't meant to. If Loki noticed the tone in her voice he ignored it, picking up right where he left off.

"I shall heal your shoulder and we shall be at an accord."

She looked away from him because she felt tears start to swell in her eyes. She was worth that little? He was going to heel her shoulder and be on his way? How kind of him, she took a deep breath and met his gaze again.

His face softened but only for a moment.

"It will not hurt, I assure you."

He didn't know what he was talking about. It did hurt. It ached like crazy; the only problem was that the pain wasn't coming from her shoulder.

** A/N:** Hope you all like where I'm going with this! I know some of you expected Loki to be very angry/Protective over Amedea but I just don't think they're there yet- in that place. Loki, to me, is hurting, seriously hurting way before he meets Amedea and I just think it will take time to properly slither under his shell. Also, I sent out alert messages to all those on my alert list or those who added my story to their favorite list. I did this because this website often sends those alert e-mails to the spam box so I messaged you directly on your account pages-if you didn't get one but you're reading this and you're on my alert list/Favorite list Let me know I'll send you one too! ~ Opheliaxeternal

***I had to repost this chapter, thanks to Pint sized she Bear for point out the spacing/format error!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **

When I said Dea might not end up with Loki I meant he's either going to be redeemed by her love or just turn into evil Loki. There isn't like a third option where he falls in love with someone else.

No no no.

**VIVA LA DEA!**

**Special Thanks goes to my Reviewers:** **Pint-Sized She- Bear, Dreadfulfaerie, Poodle Warriors, Guest1, Zippythewondersquirrel, kateskates24, WarriorDragonElf54, Grey Vipointe, candy flaps, Cansucumali, DoctorLokiLove, Anon89, .Mind, DMMD, youmakemyarcreact, Guest 2**

** Pint-Sized She- Bear:** Again Thank you so much for bringing the formatting error in the last chapter to my attention! Cookies and kudos!

** Dreadfulfaerie:** I hadn't noticed that! That is a good song to describe the overall situation but I Think Loki is too badass for that song he needs something more… Evanescence-ish.

**Zippythewondersquirrel: **I know I was being evasive but basically either Loki will end up healed and trusting through Dea loving him (if they get that far) or Loki will die alone and sad at Ragnarök.

**Cansucumali:** I feel your unspoken feels! Thank you for the kind praise!

**DoctorLokiLove: **I love long reviews! Never fear lol. Loki isn't going to end up with anyone else, I just meant that he is either going to accept the situation with Dea and be opened up to all the wonderful possibilities of that or he's going to end up alone and evil… definitely no one else for him though!

** Anon89:** Just to answer your question Tom Hiddleston or Chris Hemsworth for that matter can knock on my damn door any day and pull me into a passionate pucker and I won't complain one little bit! For that matter so could Thor or Loki. ::Here's Hoping::

**DMMD- **First off thank you for typing something besides Guest in the review box. I get so sick of typing thank you's to Guest#1 to #infinity. Secondly, thank you! I love me some Loki but I have to say I get a lot of pleasure out of writing Dea- more than I thought possible. She's snarky and sarcastic and a really fun character to channel. I'm glad you like the story!

**Youmakemyarcreact-** love your penname! Sounds dirty and unique at the same time! I did say in one of my author notes a while back this story will NOT be Thorki- even though I think there are some very well written Thorks out there- it's only for the part of the plot that I needed Thor to exhibit those feelings.

"In order to properly repay-

"I don't want anything from you."

Her voice was hard and full of hurt. It surprised both her and Loki when she had spoken, she hadn't meant to.

If Loki noticed the tone in her voice he ignored it, picking up right where he left off.

"I shall heal your shoulder and we shall be at an accord."

She looked away from him because she felt tears start to swell in her eyes. She was worth that little? He was going to heal her shoulder and be on his way? How kind of him; she took a deep breath and met his gaze again.

His face softened but only for a moment.

"It will not hurt, I assure you."

He didn't know what he was talking about. It did hurt. It ached like crazy; the only problem was that the pain wasn't coming from her shoulder.

The rest of the world seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. The events that followed seemed to drag out for Amedea and yet at the same time everything was fuzzy in her mind; a wild, frenzied blur.

She didn't know if it was because of blood loss or if she was just woozy from Loki's harsh words. She didn't appreciate the effect of it though whatever the cause and she wanted it to end.

She had stayed seated eyes closed and jaw clenched as Loki had healed her. She didn't know how or why but she could literally feel Loki's warmth as he hovered over her and she idly wondered if that was from the magic or the heat of battle.

When they were in bed together his body had always seemed so cool.

He somehow seemed warmer now that he was leaving.

Dea struggled against her thoughts not wanting to think this way; best if he left, better if she never saw him again and she was free of him.

Loki paid her no attention. He healed her shoulder quite politely playing the part of the perfect gentleman. If he noticed how drastically uncomfortable she looked he never mentioned it and when he was done he turned his back on the mortal before him, dismissing her from his presence and his life all at once.

Dea ran her fingers gently over the skin which Loki had healed. It was smooth to the touch, no trace left whatsoever of the bloody, torn mess that had been there only moments before.

She looked over at Loki he was talking to Thor. Explaining to Thor that he had somehow been trapped on Midgard, Thor looked puzzled but Loki wore a look of shrewd understanding. They spoke of someone else, some man named Ormr who was casting as they called it. Dea tried to follow the conversation but she was stuck in some sort of haze.

She couldn't stop focusing on him; his smooth skin, the chilling sound of his voice, the way his face became so animated as he spoke.

Was he really going to leave?

Thor was asking Loki something and Loki was shaking his head. He didn't think it would be a problem to leave now that Thor was here. The power of another Asgardian would surely sever whatever invisible bonds bound him here in the first place.

At one point Thor came over to her. He made a show of saying thank you for fostering Loki while he was away from Asgard and Dea was sure he had mumbled some sort of apology to her for the ice shard. He didn't mention the kiss but she was too busy being shocked.

The two Asgardians pacing around in her kitchen wasn't very hard to swallow. It was the idea that Loki, whose company she had actually enjoyed (maybe even more than enjoyed) was going to end. Not only was it ending but Loki had done her the relief of taking away any pleasant memories she could have had of the experience.

He had only been using her.

This wasn't the time to explode and get angry because she still didn't know how she felt. Yet, this was the only time to do anything.

_Why_ whispered a secret voice in the back of her mind _why_ was now the time to act?

_Because _whispered that same voice _because _he's leaving.

She was forcing herself to realize it. Forcing herself to grasp the reality of the situation before the moment passed her by.

Loki was leaving.

She was never going to see him again.

It was going to be as if he had never even come here and Dea knew that someday it would be nothing more than a distant memory and very soon after that she'd probably not be able to even remember it that well. Until one day he would seem like a dream.

_No. _

Loki was real. He may have been a Norse God, he may have been a black hearted bastard who had lied to her but he was real. She knew he was and she wouldn't forget it.

Then it was time for them to leave.

Loki and Thor walked out of the house, out into the front yard where Loki had first landed.

Amedea followed them like a lost and lonely sheep because it didn't seem right to close the door on them as if she wanted this all to end.

Out in the field which surrounded the front of her property Thor looked at her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement and a small smile. Habitually her mouth turned up at the familiar gesture but it was just a slight twitch of the cheek, more like a facial spasm. There was no happiness behind it.

Loki kept his eyes on Thor and once again Dea felt the cool cold sting of the events unfolding in front of her.

She took a deep breathe preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Thor held out his hammer to Loki gesturing for the taller god to take it.

_Who would think? Loki is taller than the mighty Thor? _

Then again, he was part Frost Giant.

Thor held onto the end of Mjölnir, grasping it by its strong wooden handle. He held out the metal part of the hammer (whatever it was made of) and Loki gently laid his hand upon Mjölnir's head.

In an instant they were gone.

No one but Heimdallr saw as the girl bowed her head and shed silent tears.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!

Teaser chapter! So excited to get the next part of the story underway!

As the story goes on to the next phase of the plot I'm going to work on making the chapters more structured and story like because I never expected this story to go this far!

Thank you all!

Much love!


	23. Chapter 23

Sup.

I'm back! I hope this story still has a following, I'm going to have send out messages again. Well, another semester is over will and this coming August I'll officially graduate with my BA in English Lit! Of course then it's on to Grad school lol.

I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this story and I can't believe what wonderful readers I have. I'm going to finish this story up hopefully this summer- if anyone is still reading it though I don't know.

THE TIME IS NOW!

Many thanks to my faithful reviewers as always, especially:

**Candy Flaps, Long Calling, EmilysBeautyWorld, Poodle Warriors, Pint-sized-She-Bear, WarriorDragonElf54, Marana1, Youmakemyarcreact, ZizFox, NoMarcy, Low key reviewer, NoVacancyMind, Zippythewondersquirrel, Zu Zi, FutureErotic, Mia, cansucumali, Doctor-Tardis-Yes, Guest, and Nerys. **

**EmilysBeautyWorld:** Kinda dropped the ball on the whole updating regularly thing… heh heh* want a cookie?

**Youmakemyarcreact:** thank you! I am so flattered that my Loki hooked you! It's so funny because it's been a few months since I've updated and I had forgotten that I had complimented your username before! It's funny because when I just read your username I thought to myself, "ha, that's funny, love that username." History always repeats itself.

**ZizFox:** thank you!

**NoMarcy:** Don't die! Here you go!

**Zippythewondersquirrel:** Thank you darling! The cookie has made complete!

**Nerys:** Thank you for such a kind review! I really appreciate the encouragement! I tried to find good fics on FF with Loki and O/C but it's really difficult because I have such a set idea of what Loki should be like. I'm just really thrilled that so many people like my version of Loki as much as I do.

Dea bowed her head as Loki and Thor slowly faded out of her living room.

_It's probably for the best… _

Loki didn't want anything to do with her, he made that perfectly clear.

Dea took a deep breath and sighed, she felt as though she had lived a thousand years in one night. Was any of it real? Was she still dreaming?

_No…_

It was over though. Loki was gone and she would never…she would never see him-

Dea shook her head sharply as she tried in vain to dislodge her thoughts. She didn't need to focus on that right now. She had a half destroyed bedroom to think of and a life to rebuild. She'd leave in the morning. Take a trip somewhere; maybe meet up with some her of friends down the shore. When she got back then she would fix her bedroom and put Loki out of her mind once and for all.

The plan sounded better than she felt. Deciding that she needed something to keep her busy Dea trudged her way into the kitchen. A glass of chocolate milk would chase her melancholy away, hopefully it would lull her to sleep and make her forget all about a certain God of mischief.

_That's a big job for a glass of chocolate milk… _

She didn't think anything would ever allow her to forget about Loki…not even temporarily.

Dea's slippered feet shuffled over the old linoleum flooring of the kitchen. She worked in the half-light feeling no need to blind herself over a glass of milk. The refrigerator released a small puckering noise as she forced open the door, allowing icy air to climb out and caress her bare shoulders. The resulting chill which swept up Dea's spine made her cringe because even something as simple as cold air reminded her of Loki and she didn't know how she was ever supposed to forget.

Dea reached in and pulled out the milk and set it down on the counter with a soft thud. Her actions were lifeless and minute; she was working merely on muscle memory. In her mind images of Loki danced before her listless eyes. Loki whispering in her ear, Loki pouring her wine, Loki slamming her into the wall, Loki…just Loki.

_Loki_

The first sign to Dea that something was wrong was the strong wave of nausea that overtook her. Only it wasn't nausea, because Dea was rarely ever nauseas… it was something else, something _stronger. _The milk began to swim before her eyes, her vision began to blur and all at once the familiar and safe kitchen of her childhood began to spin.

Dea swayed on her feet, for a moment she felt weightless, as though she might just lift up off of the yellow stained linoleum floor and float away to a better place. In her swooning like state Dea floated forward and shaky pale hands connected with the countertop. She held onto the counter as though it were her only anchor to life. As a deep, unfamiliar shudder rippled its way through Dea's body, her vise like grip on the counter intensified until her knuckles shown white in the pale kitchen light. She felt her breathing pick up, felt the shudder eliciting from her a strange, and horse rasp which was clawing its way out of her throat. She was trembling all over and as she tried to slow the racing of her heart and as she tried to conquer the roaring of her blood pounding in her own ears, Dea realized that something was terribly wrong. Something was happening, something was coming…

She had to get out, had to reach help. Turning from the counter with her last sliver of strength Dea prepared to flee when she felt it. The overwhelming urge to fall slack and steady to the ground. She felt as if she were a puppet and someone had finally cut the strings holding her up. Her body crumbled to the floor and as her cheek slammed against the cold kitchen floor only one thought flew to the forefront of her mind.

_Loki… _

~* ASGARD *~

It wasn't the homecoming he was expecting but then again he rarely received what he wanted.

Loki stood in the throne room before the All Father and his mother. It was not the formal trial he had hoped for. This was merely an informal summit, a meeting between King and council to determine the fate of one troublesome Prince. Loki wondered whether or not it was in his benefit that the council which Odin looked to was his so called "family." Thor, heir to the throne and meddlesome Neanderthal and Frigga Queen of All. Loki did not want to answer to his crimes; he didn't have answers to give. He wanted to be thrown into a cell and forgotten about or at least left alone until he could find a suitable escape plan.

To be tied down before his wretched family though and to be left to answer for any crimes which he did commit, it was unfitting for a Prince and even less appealing to a would be King.

"Loki, Odinson" Odin cast a judgmental eye over his youngest son.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki all but sneered in reply.

"Loki!"

An admonished gasp came from Frigga. Loki didn't dare look at her face but instead clenched his jaw and cast his steely gaze at the gleaming palace floor. Frigga's face held hurt and shame. She had always considered Loki to be her true son and for Loki to deny that she and Odin were his true family…it was to knowingly break her heart.

"Loki," Odin stood to cast his judgment of his youngest son, "you have disgraced your kingdom, your title and your family. You have exposed these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror of war. As punishment you will face Asgardian justice. I, Odin All Father, hereby strip you of your power. In the name of my father and his father before him, you are to be imprisoned within these walls. To be exiled from all of Asgard and to be left alone to contemplate the crimes you have committed, not only against the innocent but also…against your family. Guards!"

Odin finished by rapping his staff against the gleaming ground. As if by magic two guards appeared before him and stepped on either side of Loki. He was bound already and as they readied themselves to drag their one time ruler and liege down to the dungeons, Loki's mind mulled over the best way to escape his fate.

_There are secret paths between these worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind...I shall not be your captive for long. _

These were Loki's last thoughts as a piercing light spilled into the palace throne room, blinding all who stood in its way.


	24. Chapter 24

Can I just say how wonderful it feels to be back writing this story? I actually can't believe how much I missed this and I think after a year since publishing it, that it's definitely time to finish off this beastly fanfiction. I think I am finally in the homestretch because I always knew I wanted to end with Asgard.

To my faithful reviewers much thanks for reviewing, especially now after my long hiatus. Special Thanks goes out to: **Poodle warriors, Warpaintwarcry, WarriorDragonElf54, Smileychameleon, Candy flaps, ZizFox, Wolfstar04, DMMD and marana1. **

**Poodle warriors:** Thank you for breaking the ice and being my first review after months of taking a break! I was so nervous I didn't have any readers left because I've been inconsistent with my updates! Faithful reader/reviewers like you really make me feel special, so thank you!

**Warpaintwarcry:** Oh my god, you are so right! As soon as I updated and re-read the chapter I thought to myself, this is really short chappie. Especially after three months away from the story. However, this is chapter 24 and it's just been a week. PLUS I'm already working on 25 so it looks pretty good!

**WarriorDragonElf54:** Thank you! It was hard but I'm finally (almost-summer class) there!

**DMMD:** You always leave such nice reviews! I wish you had an account so I could return the favor. I wish all my feedback was as genuine and kind as yours has been. Definitely a refreshing change from people who just write "update!" –although all reviews make me happy. Plus you sprinkle me with compliments, which doesn't hurt. Seriously though, I really appreciate the feedback. I love writing this story but the best part of writing it is knowing that people are reading it and enjoying it as much as I am. So thank you for that.

***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS** *SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS*

_There are secret paths between these worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind...I shall not be your captive for long. _

These were Loki's last thoughts as a piercing light spilled into the palace throne room, blinding all who stood in its way.

Loki's hands were bound but nevertheless as the gleaming light bounced off of the throne room his tied hands shielded his eyes as best they could.

_What sorcery is this? _

In that moment Loki expected Ormr to make his sudden reveal. Who else would possess such magic as this? Who else would dare to invade the throne room of Odin?

_Fooling imbecile! _

Loki had hoped to deal with Ormr himself, but if he so willingly invading the King's throne room then Loki would never get that chance.

As the din of the light began to dim Loki could make out a figure lying on the floor. Loki knew the figure; he could see a familiar outline. He knew the curves of that body, knew the tangled mat of honey tresses and even knew the bubble like bottom which refused to burst under his thorough ministrations.

_By the Gods, can it be? _

"It is a girl…a mortal? In the Golden realm? How can this be?"

Frigga spoke first, even being so bold as to approach the girl. The sound of her heavy skirts sweeping over the palace floor seemed to jolt Loki out of his stupor.

"Wait, what is that sound?"

It was Thor, cocking his head to the side and listening intently. Loki thought he looked like some sort of confused dog.

Then Loki heard it too.

A trickling noise, almost like the sound of something metal, like a discus rotating on a tabletop or a dradle spinning on the ground.

Loki realized one second too late what the source of the sound was.

"Guards, leave us," rumbled Odin.

Odin's gravelly voice boomed throughout the throne room and the guards disappeared, giving Loki new hope that he may be able to escape his sentence yet.

Odin was descending the steps of his gilded throne and approaching the unconscious mortal woman lying on the floor. He was walking towards the source of the sound; it had diminished in speed and volume but it still spun for all to see.

Odin's withered fingers clasped around the source.

It was the summoning coin which Loki had given to Dea.

"Father, I know this mortal. She is the one who sheltered Loki when he fell to Midgard. But how did she come to be here?"

Odin turned to face the God of Mischief, his eye casting a shrewd gaze.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?"

The wheels of Loki's mind were spinning as fast as the coin which Odin had collected. He racked his brain to come up with a reasonable excuse that would serve as an explanation as to why or _how_ for that matter a mortal could be here, but what to say? What would best serve his purpose?

Frigga, who was kneeling still by the girl's side, stood up to face her husband.

"Is this not a summoning coin? Loki, my son," she seemed to stress the title of his relation with a quiet tone of hope, "did you bestow this gift upon a mortal woman?"

Frigga's voice spoke volumes; she sought to know if there were feelings there which Loki had neglected to mention.

"Why would you gift a mortal such a powerful tribute, you who hates all of mankind?"

Loki could see the faces of Odin and Frigga. Odin's brow was smeared with skepticism where as Frigga's face was one of hope and tender, desperate sweetness. It only took Loki a moment to drink it all in, to realize the wants and implications. This was a redeeming act, to both of them. In their eyes to grant a mere mortal such a fine gift was to redeem oneself. Loki could see it more clearly by the minute.

_Poor Loki who had burdened himself with such hatred had fallen to Earth and come back changed, just like Thor had. A mortal woman had wedged open the barren block of his heart and in doing so she had opened Loki's eyes to the error of his ways…sentimental fools…_

Loki had to resist the overwhelming urge to grin. Resign

Let this lovely ruse be the smokescreen through which he made his escape.

He cast his eyes downwards and pretended to be sucking in a deep breathe. Imitating what he deemed to be a steady gaze, Loki faced Odin and Frigga with a face of defeat. A face that he hoped made him look as though he were caught admitting to something he'd rather not.

"I gave it to her because I love her… and I sought to offer her protection when I lay indisposed in her home."

There was a moment of silence but Loki could not deny the glimmer of excitement which shot through Frigga's eyes. She laid a suggestive hand on Odin's shoulder and turned to face him. They shared an unspoken exchange and Loki could almost sense that they believed him. Loki was attempting to subtly catch a glimpse of Odin's one eye, when a light moan found its way to his ears.

The groaning noise which was steadily growing louder attracted the attention of all four Asgardians, who turned their heads simultaneously to the girl who lay crumpled at their feet.

Frigga alone descended to the girl's side, kneeling beside her.

Her head was pounding and she was fairly certain that she had left the refrigerator door open before she collapsed. Questions raced through her mind about what could have caused her sudden fainting spell but mostly she was concerned with why her kitchen floor felt like cold steel and not itchy plastic.

The first thing that came into view was the fact that everything was gold, very gold, like Liberace's summer home gold. Then she saw the woman. Kneeling at her side was a beautiful woman with flawless skin and flashing blue eyes. Her elaborate hair was curled high upon her head and her gossamer gown rustled gently as she maneuvered away from Dea to give her space. Dea could see intricate beadwork on the bodice of the women's gown and she could see that even the floor upon which she sat was gleaming and gilded.

"Oh wow I'm dead."

This wasn't exactly what she pictured Heaven to be like but it did have a certain other worldly feel to it.

Being dead is something that should distract a girl, but Dea had a nagging suspicion from the moment she woke up that she needed to take in her surroundings. She didn't understand the feeling in her gut telling her to look around, what could happen to her when she was dead?

Then she saw him.

"Wait, I'm dead and Loki and Thor are here? Is this real or am I hallucinating? I'll take full blown delusions over dead any day."

A small pang of panic shot through Loki. He needed Odin and Frigga to believe he was reformed and in order for them to believe that they would need to fully invest in Loki's story that he and Dea were in love…and Dea was hardly playing the part of the love sick mortal.

_Why would she when she was ready to give herself to Thor moments before you arrived… _

An insidious little voice was whispering in Loki's ear but he paid it no heed. Pushing Thor aside, Loki knelt next to his mother.

"Amedea my darling, are you hurt?"

_My darling? Is he high? _

Dea may not have remembered how'd she gotten here or what happened after she fainted, but she remembered perfectly her last encounter with Loki. He'd basically called her a slutty hostess…she opened her mouth to tell Loki exactly where he could shove his darling when she suddenly heard something…

"_Dea."_

Loki's voice exploded inside of her mind, she could literally _hear _him speaking to her from inside her own head.

"HOLY SHIT!"

In her confusion Dea scuttled backwards across the gilded floor, narrowly missing Frigga and hitting one of the palace columns as she went.

She grabbed her head and gasped.

"_CONTROL YOURSELF!" _

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!"

Dea brought the heel of her hand up against the ridge of her brows and pressed down with all her might, attempting to squeeze out the sound of his voice.

Frigga began to approach Dea as she quietly hyperventilated in the corner.

"Lady Amedea," Frigga approached the girl with her hands raised, "I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin. I am Loki's mother. You are in no danger child; you are in Asgard, the Realm Eternal. We merely wish to welcome you here."

"Mother," Loki began, "perhaps it is a side effect of a mere mortal traveling here as she did."

"Perhaps we should have her to a healer."

_What an art he has for stating the obvious-Imbecile._

Loki resisted the urge to sneer at his brother as he redoubled his efforts of communicating with Dea.

"_Dea," _Loki attempted to whisper as he brushed her mind, _"You must listen to me and go along with whatsoever I may say or do. Be calm, I am speaking to you in your mind." _

Dea's radical breathing was slowing down, her heart was beginning to beat normally again.

_Right, it's just Loki in my head…no biggie…he's been there before… and I'm in Asgard and I left the fridge open…and this is actually happening to me. _

"_Tell them you are fine." _

_Oh yea, I'm just fucking peachy… _

"_Your urge for peaches must go unanswered for now, just tell them-_

"_I WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU! GET OUT!" _

"Sorry!"

Dea held up her hands to Frigga and Odin and Thor signaling that she was okay. She plastered on her best smile and wondered how she wasn't dead from embarrassment.

"My head, it started to throb for a minute but I'm okay now. I think I just hit it pretty hard when I fell."

"Thor is right, perhaps we should have you to the healers," Frigga sagely suggested.

Dea could see Loki giving a miniscule shake of his head.

"No! no, I'm fine really. I'm just having a little bit of a hard time swallowing this all down."

"Throughout the Millennia mortals have fought against the existence of the Golden Realm. Even when you stand before its glorious halls your kind has trouble believing it is real."

_Yeah well, they didn't get a week with Loki to prep…_

"Forgive me if I worried any of you, I'm just a little shocked. _Darling,"_ Dea's term of endearment was particularly sharp as she addressed Loki, "how did I get here?"

"Do you not know?" Frigga queried.

Dea didn't want to risk looking at Loki and she couldn't hear him mouthing off inside her head so she simply shook her head no.

"What is the last thing you recall?"

Loki was speaking out loud to her.

"I don't know…I was in the kitchen and then…

"_Say you were overcome with longing for the sight of my face and the sound of my voice."_

"_I would rather drink bleach." _

At the confused expression which flitted across Loki's face, Dea had to stifle a laugh. She managed to keep her own face straight as she continued speaking.

"All I remember is thinking of Loki, he had just left for Asgard and then the next thing I knew I was on the floor, unconscious."

"Does a simple coin hold such power?" asked Frigga.

"I myself did not think it was possible for the summoning coin to transport her here, but how else could she, a mortal of all things, possibly crossover between the realms?" Loki feigned innocence.

"Maybe the same thing that brought Loki to Earth brought me here."

Dea could tell as soon as the words left her mouth that she shouldn't have said anything.

"_I will tell you when to speak! Hold your tongue until then!" _

"_YOU CAN GO SUCK A D-_

"Dea, you are undoubtedly in need of rest and exhausted from your journey. Perhaps it would be wise to find you proper accommodations for the evening," Loki spoke with a face of clear displeasure.

Frigga and Odin exchanged glances and Frigga laid a suggestive but heavy hand on the shoulder of her youngest son.

"I will call for a maiden to bring Amedea to her quarters. Your father and I still yet have questions which must be answered."

Frigga's milk white hands rose to her face, her limbs were long and lean and when she moved it looked like dancing marble. Dea silently prayed that not every Asgardian women was as beautiful as Frigga.

Frigga brought her hands up and clapped once. Almost instantly a young woman appeared before them.

The girl who appeared before her was young and joyful. A smile appeared on her face the same time as she did, as if being summoned this way was a great pleasure. She was tall and statuesque the way Dea was beginning to suspect all Asgardian women were. She hard flowing blonde curls which traveled down her back in pairs of ringlets. Her eyes were large, wide blue gemstones shimmering out of her skull. On Earth she would have qualified for _America's Next Top Model_.

_So much for hoping for ugly Asgardian women _

The only thing which was comforting to Dea was that the girl before her was plainly dressed. She still looked as though someone had torn her out of the Renaissance but her clothes weren't nearly as fine or nearly as flashy as Frigga's gown. Dea felt better standing next to her for that reason alone. One just didn't show up in Asgard wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Maer," Frigga greeted the girl, "escort Lady Dea to her chambers. When you are finished fetch the other servants and report to the kitchen. You shall await further instructions from your Queen."

Dea watched as Maer bowed ever so slightly to both Odin and Frigga before turning to face her. Maer nodded in way of greeting to Dea before brushing past her. Evidentially Dea was supposed to follow. A small shiver of fear gripped her; the idea of leaving this room without Loki seemed terrifying to her. She was going to be alone in _Asgard_ for God's sake. Was she really supposed to leave right now? Fear laced eyes scanned Loki's face and even without his mind reading abilities he identified her reservations quickly.

He gave her a curt nod of his head but Dea was still reluctant to leave. After a hesitant pause on her part, Loki opened his mouth to speak. His voice was so gentle and so soothing that if Dea hadn't seen his lips moving she would have thought that he were speaking to her from inside her mind.

"Go Dea, I shall follow as soon as I am able."

_What if you can't find me? _

It had been a fear which she hadn't meant to express, not to Loki in any event. However, of course he heard it.

_I found you on Midgard, I'm sure I can find you in my own palace. _

His face remained impassive but Dea could hear the smirk in the voice as it brushed her mind. She couldn't help the small smile that painted her face as she looked at him and nodded.

To Odin and Frigga it merely appeared that the awe struck lovers were riveted with each other.

***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS** *SSS***SSS***SSS***SSS*

FINALLY AMEDEA IS IN ASGARD! WOOT WOOT! So much fun writing this- please review, definitely a difficult chapter to get out. Crucial to the plot and filled with a lot of different POV from various characters.

Next update coming soon! (NO JINX)


	25. Chapter 25

Hi All! Couple of things about MY Asgard: They are only referred to as royalty on Asgard, not gods, and they all have servants of their own. I got this from the Myths but it's kind of true. Enjoy!

Oh I own nothing but Dea is not my second OC as Maer is also my own creation. Say her name: MAY AIR spelled Maer. Enjoy!

~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~

Dea followed patiently at first behind Maer, who aside from the occasional smile didn't seem inclined to speak. There were many distractions along the way, gilded halls, towering statues, architecture that was out of this world…literally. Still, Dea couldn't help but to notice the way her legs were beginning to ache and the way her head was starting to pound. They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes and there seemed to be no end in sight. The castle just loomed on in front of her.

"So" Dea ventured, "how do you pronounce your name?"

Silvery blonde locks gave a little shake as Maer glanced over her shoulder.

"It is pronounced _May Aer_ my lady," another small smile shot to Dea over the side of her shoulder and Maer resumed her forward march routine.

_If I was 5'10 in flats I'd be speed walking too… _

Dea tried to squash her grumpy thoughts, but there was no denying that Maer was gorgeous. Long legs were just one of those things that were one every girl's wish list and Dea was no exception. Even though she couldn't actually see anything because of Maer's long dress, if their height difference was any indication then Dea was going to look like a shrimp next to the other Asgardians.

_Speaking of which… where the hell is everybody? And where the hell are we?_

"Maer, I've never been here before," _obviously, _"and I was just wondering what is the layout of the castle? Like, where are we going exactly?"

_And oh my god, are we there yet? _

"We are going to the East wing of the Palace of King Odin. We have come from the throne room and for the enjoyment of his guests, of which there are many, our King has situated these fine rooms farther away from the throne room."

_The enjoyment of his guests? He's trying to walk me to death._

No matter how Dea tried she would never be athletically inclined.

"These rooms are farther from the throne room?"

"They are the farthest rooms from the throne room in fact; it is done so that all guests of royalty which come to Asgard may bask in blissful peace if they so wish it. Not all who come here are accustomed to the schedule of the Aesir."

_Aesir, meaning the different Gods and Godesses that inhabit Asgard. Thank you Google_

Dea smiled to herself before she continued the conversation.

"Have you always worked here?"

For the first time Maer shot her a look other than a smile. Her face over her shoulder seemed to look confused and almost unsure. To her credit though she didn't stop walking or even slow down.

"I am not of Asgard. I was born in the realm of Alfheim."

Dea wasn't sure what any of that actually meant or what Alfheim was so she just tried to make herself sound informed.

"Nice. Do you like it here?"

Maer smiled at her and actually slowed down so that they could walk together.

_Good sign, smiling and slowing down… maybe I can actually make it to wherever we're going without dropping dead. _

"My realm is one of light and beauty. Asgard holds much beauty and I feel I may flourish here. It is an honor to serve her majesty. Frigga who knows and sees all, in her abundant wisdom she could have chosen anyone to be her maiden, but it was I who was chosen. I was young for such a task, hand selected by Frigga when I had only 1100 moons past."

Dea's eyebrows shot up into her hair line as she openly gaped at the young girl.

Maer looked at her with a face of clear admiration and unabashed joy. Dea felt kind of funny not at least returning her smile.

"Then you only work for Frigga?"

"Such a task is not work at all, but a dream which fills my heart to the brim with content."

_Clearly drinking the koolaid… _

"Of course," Dea said with fake enthusiasm to match Maer's "but Frigga told you to go to the kitchen when you're done."

Another cheerful smile, another nod of the head.

"Yes that is correct."

_Okay I'll bite. _

"Are you a cook also?"

Maer released a light silvery pearl of laughter.

"As the Queen's maid I am responsible for many things but not for cooking for all of Asgard. I fear even I lack talent such as that. It is my eternal sacred duty to ensure that everything is to my Mistresses liking."

_Eternal?_

Maer continued.

"I am therefore bound to uphold my duty to my Queen and make sure that certain tasks are completed. Such as managing others who have not been so fortunate as I."

Dea was intrigued. So then there were other servants in the castle? Who were the others? Dea was picturing something like the house elves from Harry Potter but she had a feeling that wasn't it. Dea opened her mouth to ask about it when suddenly and without preamble Maer stopped dead in her tracks.

Dea looked at her expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"We have arrived," announced Maer in a sweeping voice.

Dea looked around and her jaw almost hit the floor. In front of her stood a long line of rooms. It looked as if she had just stepped off of an elevator onto the fifth floor of a hotel. Rooms were everywhere; very far at the end of the corridor, almost out of Dea's line of sight, she could see what looked like the entrance to another hallway, where undoubtedly more rooms waited.

"Which one is mine?"

"Whichever one you'd like Lady Amedea."

"Maer, you can call me Amedea, it's really okay."

"Of course my lady," Maer bowed to her in way of an apology.

_Oh boy… _

"Okay," Dea said to the crown of Maer's head as she waited for her to stand, "how many rooms are there?"

"Precisely 5,097."

_Of course there are… _

"I choose room number one," said Dea cringing at the idea of walking to or being placed in room 5,097.

"Is that this room right here?" Dea point to the door closest to her.

Maer appeared puzzled for a moment.

"I am afraid the rooms are not numbered. If you'd like I may have one of the servants paint your door however it most pleases you-

"No, that won't be necessary. I pick that room."

The door to the room Dea had chosen was monstrously tall. Dea raised her head to properly survey the door and she realized that an elephant could have easily walked through without bumping its head.

Of course the door was nothing compared to the room.

Maer opened the door for Dea by placing an old fashioned iron wrought key into a tiny lock surrounded by carvings of vines and leaves.

The door opened and for at least fifteen seconds she just gaped. The room itself was bigger than the whole first floor of her house.

Swatches of deep red and rich gold's surrounded her. The walls themselves were dark and deep, blood red. They were adorned with golden leaves and vines which snaked all around the room. To her left there were couches, black leather chairs and a complete sitting room. The floor beneath Dea's feet felt cold and smooth and as she looked down she almost wasn't surprised to see the gleaming black marble staring up at her. As Dea walked further into the room she was bathed in light streaming through large French windows; they extended from the ceiling to the floor and Dea suspected they led out to a balcony. Next to the bed was doorway which led into another compartment.

Dea looked questioningly at Maer who smiled sweetly before speaking.

"This doorway leads to your bathing chambers."

In contrast to the rest of the room, the door which led to her bathroom was very plain. A lush, shaded mahogany wood with a golden handle. The doorway however, was completely different. Framing the wooden door was an entrance made entirely out of pure gold. Dea idly wondered how it was even possible to make a solid gold doorway, but she couldn't argue with the beauty of it. Framing the entrance to the bathroom were gold tiles with pictures on them. . They were all engraved with the faces of different Asgardian Gods. She realized fairly fast that it was Loki's family. She ran her hand over the golden tile with Loki's face on it.

_I wonder where he is now…_

Dea cast one more glance around the bedroom before walking into the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was that it was not a conventional mortal bathroom. There was no shower; there was large tub in the bathroom that could have doubled as a small pool. The room was slightly more medieval than the bedroom with less gold and more stone and firelight. There was still a solid marble vanity with golden chairs and bottles made of what appeared to be ivory. The bathtub was empty and Dea briefly wondered how she was supposed to fill it. It was square in shape and seemed to be made out of stone. From where she was standing it looked as though she could fit a dozen Thor's in there.

"My lady, does this room please you?"

Maer was standing behind Amedea, patiently waiting with her hands folded.

_I want to die so I can be buried here… _

Not wanting to seem desperate or easily excited Dea turned around and answered in a nonchalant matter of fact tone.

"It'll Do."

This prompted a bow from Maer who began immediately to fire off instructions.

"My Lady you are welcome to rest, you shall not be disturbed. Dinner will be served in the evening and I shall send an attendant to help you dress. Should you require anything else you may use the servant's bell to summon someone. There are fresh clothes are in the Wardrobe if you'd like to change before bed."

Maer smiled warmly at Dea and she wished she knew if she was supposed to tip or not.

_Tip her with what? She just gave me a room with gold walls…I'd have to give her loose diamonds just to break even… _

One question of importance did pop into her head.

"Maer, where is Loki's room?"

"Prince Loki," Maer correct with a bit of bite to her voice, "and the rest of the royal family, reside in the Northern end of the castle."

"Let me rephrase that, how far is Lo-the prince's room," Dea smiled sweetly, "from my own?"

"Forgive me my lady I am forbidden to give out exact details as to the whereabouts of the Prince's chambers. I can tell you though that from here it would take me much time if I were to walk."

The way Maer said the word's _if I were to walk_ seemed to suggest that she had alternate means of transportation. Hoping against hope that there was some kind of Asgardian shuttle bus Dea questioned her.

"Is there another way of transporting yourself there without walking?"

"Oh yes my lady," Maer nodded eagerly, "as a servant I may appear at any place I am needed within the castle by merely thinking of it."

_Lucky bitch… _

"Is there a way to contact the prince?"

"My lady may give me a message to deliver to his highness."

"Would you tell him Dea would like to speak with him?"

"Of course my lady," and Maer bowed again.

"Does my lady require anything else?"

Dea shook her head, realizing that as soon as Maer left she'd think of something to ask.

"Then I wish you a blessed rest and hope to see you soon. May you enjoy your stay in Asgard."

Maer bowed once more to Dea and this time it was much deeper than all of her other bows combined.

Maer began walking to the door and Dea could see that she was about to walk right into it. She went to call out but by then Maer had vanished into thin air.

_Well that's just creepy… _

Dea felt the heavy weight of exhaustion pressing down on her. She hadn't slept yet and just hours ago she was watching Thor and Loki duke it out in her bedroom. She estimated that it had to be at least 4am on Earth. Her head was banging and her body felt weary from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

No bed had ever looked sweeter to Dea but this bed would look good to anyone.

Carved out of rich mahogany and roughly the size of a truck, the bed was meant to be the focal point of the room. Four wooden posts extended high into the air. Dea's head followed the posts all the way up until she was staring at the ceiling. How she had failed to notice that the ceiling was made of solid gold, she didn't know, but there it was. Gleaming at her. Crown molding was set around the ceiling, all inlayed gold, and the leaf design was continued all around the room. Golden vines that covered the wall, delicate thin pieces of gold, almost like filigree which looped around the room and tied into the ceiling.

"Wow."

There were intricate carvings on the post of the bed but Dea was more focused on the actual bed. The bedding was all gold, with red embroidery. It was too pretty to actually sleep on but lovely to look at. Dea ran a hand over one of the pillows and she could feel that the cream colored sheets were silk. The bed had a canopy top and red gossamer curtains circled the bed to keep out the light.

"So Beautiful."

Dea heard a light laugh from behind her and nearly fell over turning around.

"The room is to your liking then?"

~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~

Special thanks to all me reviewers: **LadyLor, WarriorDragonElf54, Grey Vipointe, Poodle Warriors, GAAAA, Marana1, DMMD, Candy Flaps, Kneels4Loki and Nerys**.

**Nerys:** Thanks! I hate when people have like six or seven chapters with the main characters apart, it just kills me inside! I'm glad you said it was a surprise about Dea ending up in Asgard because I didn't know what everyone expected.

**Candy Flaps:** No smutty sex in this one but I have a feeling Loki's going to talk her into it…with his very naked Loki body.

**DMMD:** This is kind of a long filler chapter but I thought 2,000 words was enough! Besides apparently I have this weird addiction to cliff hangers. ::evil cackle::

**Poodle Warriors:** I almost didn't put that in! It is so much writing those two, thank you!

**Grey Vipointe:** Thanks for the balloons hun!

**LadyLor:** Thank you! I don't intend to, I've missed this story so much!


	26. Chapter 26

Anyone, anyone at all have the ability to draw? I want a picture of Dea and Loki- would make my life complete! I'm trying to put together a picture book on deviantart with some of the photos that have inspired me with visuals for the story. Like Loki's mortal wear and Dea's dream dress, and Asgardian bedroom. Someone who could do a drawing of them together (I would give all physical details) would be great! Anyone know anyone I would really appreciate it!

Special thanks to all my reviewers, especially: **Baby Doll, The Yoshinator, Poodle warriors, haipa-chan, Candy Flaps, Youmakemyarcreact, Kateskates24, Grey Vipointe, and Marana1.**

**The Yoshinator:** Don't apologize! It's my fault for not updating sooner! But thank you for checking in and reviewing I really appreciate it!

**Haipa-Chan:** I love the review, thank you for your support, here's some more for you.

**Candy Flaps:** No bath fun this chapter! Maybe soon though ;)

**Youmakemyarcreact:** Thanks love! Cookies to you.

**Grey Vipointe:** I can't even- your review was like Agghhh! And then I saw your little thumbnail of your profile picture and it looked like she was screaming the review at me I laughed so hard! Thanks for all the support!

~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!

"So Beautiful."

Dea heard a light laugh from behind her and nearly fell over in her haste to turn around.

"The room is to your liking then?"

Loki stood behind her, a light smirk playing on his face.

"Jesus Christ! You gave me a heart attack!"

Loki flashed Dea his tell-tale smirk as he walked away from the bed and into the sitting area.

"Tell me, is the room to your liking?"

"Is the room to my liking? Who cares if the room is to my liking, what am I doing here? What was going on in the throne room? What am I doing here!?"

Loki's calm was unnerving her. She followed him into the sitting room and as Loki leaned against one of the chairs, Dea couldn't help but admire his body. She was so angry with him she'd never touch him again but she had to admit, especially on Asgard, he looked good. He seemed to fit better here than he ever did in her house.

"I do not know how you came to be here, but now that you are it is of the upmost importance that you follow my instruction."

"What do you mean? And how were you able to talk to me like that in my mind? And what was with all that darling talk?"

More questions and no answers did nothing for Dea's nerves.

Loki considered his options for a moment. He didn't intend to tell the girl the truth, there'd be no reason to do that. However, he needed her to act as his love interest if he was going to convince Odin and Frigga. Loki began to speak allowing the lies to intertwine one on top of the other.

"Humans are forbidden in Asgard. I don't know how you came to be here but in doing so you broke the law. Odin would have sentenced you to death for trespassing in Asgard if I hadn't of said what I did."

Loki threw Dea his best look of feigned innocence and helplessness.

"Odin would have killed me?! But I didn't come here on my own; I didn't even choose to come here!"

"Odin can be very temperamental when it comes to protecting his kingdom! He banished his own son just to teach him a lesson!"

"Odin banished you?"

Loki sighed exasperated.

"No, not me you twit, Thor."

"Don't call me a Twit you Icelandic asshole."

It felt good to Dea, to be able to exchange some heated words of her own with Loki. In her kitchen that night he had merely insulted her and left. It felt really good to be able to return some of the cruelty which she to experience at his hands.

For a minute Loki seemed even paler than usual and he seemed to be silently shaking with rage. Dea wondered if the same thing that had protected her on Earth worked here on Asgard because Loki seemed pretty intent on harming her.

_The mortal wench must live to procure my escape…. _

Loki gritted his teeth and spoke slowly.

"I would expect a little more gratitude from someone whose life I just saved."

Dea's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she worked things out.

"How did you save my life? Why did it involve you calling me darling?"

She had a sneaking suspicion before he even explained that she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Odin was going to sentence you to death and I told them that I was the reason for you being here. That I had given you a summoning coin and that you had come here through no volition of your own."

"So then the coin did this?"

"Of course not, you think I would have bestowed upon you the means to travel to Asgard?"

_Such a Prick. _

"Then how-

"I do not know!" Loki was clearly running low on patience, "I know only that our very lives depend upon you obeying my every command."

"Yeah well then we're in some serious danger because I won't listen to anything you say."

"Listen to me you mewling quim! I shall not be put to death because of a lowly mortal! I lied to my King for you! I told him that I loved you and to kill you would be to kill me! As such he has spared your wretched life for the time being. Yet until such a time as we can figure out how to get you back to Midgard, we must play the part!"

"What are you nuts!?"

Loki sneered at the girl before him. Of course she thought him repulsive. Perhaps she had only granted him access to her bed on Midgard because she was lonely or even fearful. Perhaps that was why she was so grateful when Thor arrived…

Loki turned away from her choosing instead to face the wall.

"I think you're lying."

_He has to be lying…he's the God of lies for shit sake. _

_Clever little mortal… _

Dea's sentence was answered with a dark chuckle.

"You think yourself worthy of my lies?" Loki turned back to face her and Dea was overwhelmed with the malice she saw there.

She made no move to answer as Loki continued.

"You think that you are of such great importance that I would waste my words to weave you an untrue tale?"

Loki was walking towards Dea as he spoke and she felt a momentary fear but she knew she mustn't show it. Showing Loki fear was like volunteering to be a target.

She wasn't an idiot she knew deep down that she would have to find some way to check up on Loki's story. The question was how? Maer wouldn't even tell her where Loki's bedroom was, so who could she ask to get details about what happened in the throne room? Frigga and Odin were out…that really only left Thor and Loki.

Dea brushed away her thoughts before Loki could read them and lifted her head to study Loki. She licked dry lips in her nervousness and took a deep breathe.

_No time like the present…_

"Do you remember what you told me on Midgard?"

Loki gave a slight nod of his head to acknowledge that he did indeed remember his words. He told her she was nothing more than a way to pass the time, he made sure she knew that she meant as little to him as he evidentially meant to her.

"Then why do this? What's one more…dead girl to you?" Dea was floundering for her words because the truth was that Loki had hurt her and she didn't particularly enjoy reliving it.

Loki gritted his teeth and turned away.

"You just told me not even four hours ago how unimportant I am! You told me you didn't care about me and that I was a "dutiful hostess" for fucking you properly."

Dea's voice cracked as she repeated Loki's words to her.

Whether it was her voice cracking or the shock of hearing her refer to their coupling as fucking, Loki's face darkened as Dea spoke.

"That's what you told me." Dea pointed an accusatory finger at Loki, "So you tell me why then you would tell your Father that I'm of any importance. What do you care if he kills me a thousand times over?"

Loki hadn't expected her to still have an attitude after he'd admitted to "saving her life."

_She need not know she was never in any real danger… _

Still, he couldn't help but pick up on the note of sadness that seemed to twinge her voice when she spoke of their coupling. Just the words leaving her mouth about _fucking him properly_ had made Loki's groin twitch with longing.

Ever the clever Lord of lies, Loki considered his options before answering. In truth Odin had only granted him a temporary reprieve. As a matter of fact Thor was assigned to watch him most of the time, except when he was with Dea. He had his mother to thank for that; the ever hopeful Frigga hoping to heal Loki's lost heart through love.

_Foolish sentiment… _

Thinking of Thor gave Loki an idea of how to turn Dea's argument against her. Perhaps he would even be able to secure answers to his own questions…

"I suppose this is rather inconvenient for you. Having to pretend to be interested in me when all the while your true goal lies in my brother's bed."

Dea cocked her head back; she hadn't been expecting him to say _that_ of all things.

"What are you talking about?"

Loki sneered and released a bitter chuckle.

"I saw you two in your bedchamber, I didn't hear you voicing any objections to my brother's intrusion against your mouth."

Dea's brows crinkled in confusion as she looked at Loki.

_He can't be serious… _

"Are you talking about the kiss?"

Dea paused for a second as she stood before Loki. Things in her mind began to connect as she watched him watching her. He was agitated and defensive and his jaw was clenched.

Dea's first reaction was to defend herself, to say she didn't have anything to do with the kiss but then something else occurred to her.

"You saw me kissing Thor and you thought I liked it? That's why you said all those awful things in my kitchen. Why the hell didn't you just ask me about it?"

His jaw clenched as she pieced together his reasoning.

Loki had not observed anything from the girl in the time that he had known her that marked her as especially intelligent. Perhaps she was enjoyable to look at and most certainly enjoyable to rut with, but it was Loki's understanding that all Midgardians were dull, base creatures of low intelligence. He certainly hadn't expected her to piece together his motives that quickly.

He also certainly was _not_ prepared to answer questions about his emotional state and actions related to such states. For once the lie smith's lips lay still. He could have easily thought of another lie but Loki found that something was nettling him. He did not want to lie in this moment. He wanted to know the truth; he wanted to know if the mortal wretch truly favored Thor over himself.

He was disgusted with himself for wanting such a thing and turned his back on Dea, who was still waiting for an answer to her question.

Loki felt the bitter taste of bile sneaking its way into his mouth. How had this happened? How had he ever fallen so low as to be judged…nay condemned by a mortal! A woman no less!

_She is as the rest of them…beneath me._

He turned back to her, face hard and eyes heated but still he said nothing.

_This is not my life right now… _

He was clearly upset. His face was set in hard line and his eyes were icy. There was none of the fire which Dea had so often seen dancing in those depthless orbs. Only malice and hatred…and he was looking right at her.

"Loki."

Dea began to speak but somehow she didn't know exactly what to say to him. Thor's kiss had caught her off guard, it didn't really mean anything to her but where did that leave them? How much did their encounters really mean to her? How much was she really willing to reveal about what they had meant to her.

She looked down searching for the right words…and of course Loki chose that time to open his mouth and ruin everything.

"You needn't comfort me mortal." Loki spat the words at her with no small amount of hatred evident in his tone, "We both used each other and took what we pleased. I would consider you released of any obligation you may feel towards me."

"Stop it!"

Dea didn't mean to raise her voice and if Loki's raised eyebrow was any indication he hadn't expected her too either.

_It's now or never…_

"I'm sorry, okay? I am sorry that your brother crashed through my front door looking for you and decided that the best take down tactic involved kissing me. I didn't think to push him off of me, I don't think I could have actually pushed him off of me. It lasted for literally three seconds and then you suddenly appeared."

Loki felt some sort of uneasy queasy feeling in his gut. It was something akin to excitement and yet it made his innards dance in and odd jangly way. The idea that she didn't want Thor and that she was still interested in him… it left him with a feeling he could not explain. It also made Loki realize that in that case she was ripe fruit lingering on the vine, waiting to be plucked.

Loki advanced on the girl, a fresh inquiry already leaving his mouth.

"And if I had not? If I'd chosen to stay in my trance for longer, what do you suppose then?"

"What?" Dea's voice betrayed her confusion before her head caught up with her mouth, "What are you saying? That if you hadn't shown up, that I would have slept with Thor?!" Her voice was reaching new octaves in her incredulity.

Loki threw his head back and released a wild bark of mocking laughter.

"This perplexes you so?" Loki advanced on her, the last traces of laughter fading from his face, "you who barred your body to me so shortly after I arrived?"

"I didn't…" Dea tried to defend herself but the words died on her lips as she and Loki locked eyes. His voice dropped to a whisper; she couldn't help the way her heartbeat began to thud against her ribs or the way her blood began to race. Loki was cornering her and all she knew was that she couldn't fall into the pit.

"I suppose it should be some consolation that Thor merely received a sampling of what you had to offer. Tell me Amedea, what crucial element did Thor lack?"

Loki advanced on Dea and she felt herself backing away from him, shaking her head.

"Stop it."

He took another step closer and Dea could literally feel the heat emanating from his body.

"What was it that my foolish oaf of a brother failed to provide? What did he lack that made you refrain from showing him all the wonderful_ attributes_ which Midgard has to offer? Hmm?"

Dea could feel tears of frustration pricking at her vision. How did he do this too her? Why did she allow him to do this to her?

"Shut up!"

Dea gasped as the freezing cold wall collided with her fevered skin. She instinctively stepped forward but Loki pressed her back further against the wall. Pinning her with a hand her to abdomen and an icy stare.

Her breathing was erratic and she gulfed down huge pants of air. She was desperately trying to focus on anything other than how incredibly sexy Loki looked up close; she was most certainly trying to ignore the memories which were invoked with his hand pressing against her midsection and she was especially ignoring the overwhelming urge she had to hoist her legs around his waist and undo his pants.

_Just ignore all of that, not a problem…_

Loki leaned in close to her face and it took every ounce of willpower Dea had not to lean into his waiting mouth. He brought his mouth down to the nook of her neck and he simply inhaled the wonderful fragrance which was Dea. She felt his warm breath puff against her neck and his soft whisper floated into her ear.

"Tell me why Thor was so lucky as to escape your trap."

Dea could feel Loki's hand travelling up from her abdomen. His hand which lay flat against her stomach before had begun to drag travel upwards, clearly going for Dea's chest.

She placed a hand on Loki's forearm in a lame attempt to stop his wondering hand. She was having enough trouble not submitting to him without him actually touching her.

"Please stop."

Her voice was shaking and she could feel that she was waging a losing battle. A single tear drop rolled down her the swell of her cheek. Dueling emotions collided inside of her. She felt anger and resentment over Loki's actions on Earth and his cruel words, even though she knew now it was fake. Still, no matter how mad she was Loki was turning her insides to jelly. It was like two different fractions were controlling her body and mind. One that was Loki and one that was anti-Loki.

It pleased Loki to see her so conflicted. He wanted her to know who it was that caused her such confusion. Not his brother, but he, Loki, was the one she should favor. It was not Thor who made her pulse race, it was not Thor who made her lungs constrict. It was not Thor who would capture the sweet bounty of her body. Loki wanted her to know these things. Wanted her to know she was his and his alone to use as he so pleased.

The tear drop fell to the edge of her cheek and lingered for a moment as if deciding where to go. Before it could make up its mind, Dea felt cool lips touch the side of her face, and felt a cold tongue come out and suck up the small drop of moisture. It reminded Dea of earlier activities between she and Loki. Moments when it had been her job to suck up the stray drops of moisture with her mouth and as she realized the implications of Loki's actions a fresh wave of lust washed over her.

"Was Thor able to do this to you?"

Loki whispered into her ear before dropping a kiss right under her earlobe. He wasn't even touching her yet and she could barely breathe. The flat of his hand was still pressed against her mid-section and her free hand was still gripping his forearm, whether it was to keep his hands from roaming her body or to keep her from collapsing against his she didn't know.

When she didn't answer Loki's inquiry fast enough she felt him bring up his free hand and begin skimming her waistline with it. His hand which had lain forgotten at his side came dancing to her hip.

Dea released a sharp gasp when she felt the edge of her pajama bottoms dip below her hipbone. Loki grasped the meat of her waist between his powerful fingers and squeezed hard. It wasn't actually sexual but there was something about it that was just so…

_Loki…_

Her hip was merely a pit stop though. Their eyes met and he flashed her the barest of smirks before she felt his hand descend into her pants.

He cupped her sex through the flimsy material of her panties. To her utter embarrassment her hips bucked up into the palm of his hand, searching for more.

Loki obliged her silent pleas by allowing his thumb to gently press against her clit through the cotton panties she wore.

She gasped again but turned her head away from Loki so he couldn't see the pleasure pass over her face. Her body was so sensitized to him that even that had sent a small shiver of pleasure rippling through her.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Please."

Her face was turned away from Loki but she could feel him whispering against her skin. He was lightly rubbing his face against the side of her neck. She could feel his cool breath tickling her shoulder.

"Why didn't you go to bed with Thor?"

That was it. Something inside Dea snapped. Was everything just a game to him?

"God Loki!"

Dea released a strangled sound of frustration before bringing her hands up to Loki's chest. Palms flat against his Aesir armor, Dea pushed Loki with all of the might she could muster. Loki staggered a little ways away from Dea and she didn't kid herself into thinking she had done that. Dea had pushed Loki away because Loki had allowed her to push him away.

Dea searched Loki's face for a millisecond before she began to speak. He looked impassive still but maybe a hair more interested. Certainly curious as to why she was pushing him away.

"I didn't sleep with Thor because…" Dea hesitated only for a second but she knew she had to say it, "I didn't sleep with him because Thor isn't you."

_She favors me and yet she rebukes my advances. _

For once the lie smith was silent. Secretly he was glad to know, perhaps even more than glad, to know that she did not harbor feelings for Thor. Yet try as he might Loki would not say anything of the like to the mortal before him…

He nodded approvingly before he spoke.

"Good. If we're to succeed in our rouse then I can't have you gallivanting around throwing yourself at my imbecile brother."

_Or you can just completely ignore my feelings and the fact that you were about to finger me against a wall, good plan! _

Dea was too busy mentally ranting at Loki in her mind to notice he was actually speaking to her.

"Do you know of Heimdall?"

Caught unawares Dea stared at him.

"Who?"

Loki sighed and flashed her that bored look he had grown so accustomed to giving her on Earth.

"Heimdall is the guardian of the Bifrost…or at least he was the guardian of the Bifrost. He is all seeing and watches not only all of Asgard but keeps dutiful watch over the nine realms as well. He is the great watcher of the eternal realm and would prove to be a challenging foe. He is unwavering in his loyalty to Odin and Asgard."

_Okay and? _

Dea raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"And how does this relate to me?"

Loki released another long sigh.

"If we are going to attempt this then Heimdall must not be able to see or hear us. Even moments like this when we converse in private, he could be watching, here."

Loki threw Dea the summoning coin he had given her on Earth.

"This will shield you for his unending sight and drape you in darkness."

Dea looked down at the coin in her hand; it felt good to have it back in her possession.

"What about you?"

Loki released a light airy chuckle.

"You needn't worry about such things. I took a potion long ago to conceal my activity within the realms. I have no desire to be spied upon."

Somehow this didn't surprise Dea.

"I still don't know what you want me to do, do you expect me to lie to everyone and pretend that we're what…dating?"

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her plain terminology.

"Dating is such an archaic term, and belongs only on Midgard. I am courting you… or at least it is meant to look as such."

"Loki, this is insane. Just send me back to Earth."

Loki looked down and away from her and Dea could see his face change suddenly.

_Oh Jesus…_

"You can't send me back can you?"

"Odin has bound my powers," He sneered the words as he spoke them; "Thor destroyed our only means of transporting between the realms last spring…he was in one of his rages."

Loki turned away from Dea as he spoke.

"There has been no way to enter or leave Asgard as far as Odin knew and he will not rest until he knows how you came to be in Asgard. He believes I brought you here, which," Loki paused to turn and face her, "I did not. He's taken away my magic as a precaution, perhaps he feared I would do away with you and he would lose his only link to an answer."

Dea licked dry lips as her nervousness ate away at her.

"Do you know how I got here?"

Loki let a wry smile grace his face.

"I suspect whatever force kept us from separating on Midgard has followed us here."

Dea's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Wouldn't the journey here have killed me though? I mean… we're in outer space right now."

"Yes it is quite a conundrum."

_Real helpful…_

Dea covered her face with her hands and rubbed her tied eyes, trying to dislodge the exhaustion she felt. Loki studied her for a moment, wondering how he had missed her fatigue.

"You should rest. Sleep now for at the very least you shall need your strength for what is to come."

Dea had to resist the urge to whine.

_What is to come? Does he have to make it sound like we're on the losing side of a survivor episode? What the hell else could happen!?_

"I can't sleep now! I feel like our lives are hanging in the balance of this big colossal lie! And I'm in space! Oh god…"

Dea turned away from Loki and let her shoulders sink. She put her head in her hand and closed her eyes trying to relax. The real truth was that her edginess was only part of the problem. The other part was that Loki had seriously revved her engine up mere minutes ago and her not having an outlet for her frustrations wasn't helping.

Never good at reading the emotions of other people, Loki had spent his life relying heavily upon his gifts. Loki's powers had been bound, meaning any hopes of reading her mind were futile. However, Loki was still a powerful being and he and this girl had shared flesh. As such he could sense certain emotions which she emitted. Loki called on that ability as he stood facing her backside.

He could feel a fair amount of fear coming from the girl, but there was something else there always. A plain type of aggravation, almost bordering on frustration.

A light bulb went off in Loki's mind as he realized that what his mortal was craving hardly had to do with sleeping.

Loki approached his prey.

~~!~~!~!~~!

Now this was a hard chapter! What a beast! At nearly 5,000 words, but It sets a lot of stuff up for future chapters. Let me know how it sounds-definitely tricky maneuvering around both of their POV's and feelings! R&R!


End file.
